


Married At First Sight

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a TV show, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Homophobia, Triggers, amerithaikong are besties, first sight things, jackson is a fencing coach and a part time dance instructor, jackson is lonely, jinyoung has it hard, jinyoung is a writer, jjp are besties, smut right at the end, tragic backstory, youngjae has a crush on jaebeom, yugyeom knows everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Based on a TV show.Specialists use scientific methods to matchmake two complete strangers. The couple is then legally married having met on their wedding day with no prior contact with each other. They have given three months, including a honeymoon, to experience events of married life. After these three months, they must decide whether to remain together or go their individual ways.





	1. i need somebody who will stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered story - WOWOWOW
> 
> Updates are every two-three weeks. Please be understanding if I am late with an update and I'm sorry if I am late with an update
> 
> okay, so this may take a while to finish so bear with me... I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments :)
> 
> ps I have no idea how long this is going to be or how long each chapter is
> 
> \- chapter title fromCan You Stand The Rain by Boyz II Men

"Jackson, this is actually the craziest idea you've ever had. You've gone beyond your normal level of crazy!"

"He's right, hyung. This is weird, even for you."

"Guys, where's your sense of fate?! True love?! Destiny?!" Jackson gesticulated loudly, matching his rising voice as he questioned his two friends. "Think about it! This was meant to be. Whomever I marry, they're the one."

"That is  _ so _ not how it works." Mark glared at Jackson with his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned back in the metallic chair and away from the small round table.

"Hyung, why do you want to do this?" BamBam questioned, taking a sip of his much too fancy coffee - there was too many add ons for Jackson to even try to remember what the concoction was this time.

"Because when was the last time I met someone who actually wanted to do more than sleep with me? I'm done with all that. I want to settle down, spend my evenings watching a movie with someone." Jackson dropped the dramatics and expressed his true, vulnerable emotions. "I just wanna be loved by someone the same way I'll love them."

"Jacks," Mark sighed, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder that was near him. "You can want that. It's not wrong to want that, it's normal to want that. But is this the way to do it? To marry a complete stranger? Just 'cause some scientists put you two together?"

"Would it be really real?" BamBam added, his tone soft and his eyes concerned.

"Really real?" Jackson repeated as he looked at his two concerned friends. His two closest friends. The only ones who understood how it was to be in a different country. The ones who knew the Jackson behind the excitable, loud front. The ones who stayed with him as they all grew up. "It might be and it might not be. But I can't not try, you know? It's just something I have to do."

Mark sighed but it was in defeat. BamBam smiled warmly before cheekily saying he'll design the wedding suit. Soon, the three foreigners amidst central Seoul in a random café had moved their discussion to which fruit was better. Which was more their type of conversations.

 

×××

 

Jackson dropped his keys in the bowl that was placed on the stand that held his aloe vera plant. He kicked shoes off, placing them neatly on the shoe rack and hung his coat on the correct hook of the rack.

The thing about Jackson that often surprised people was his attention to detail. It bugged the hell out of him when something wasn't in the right place - especially in his house. It was one of the reasons Mark had decided to move out. Jackson didn't know why it surprised people. It wasn't anything new to him. Maybe it was because they saw his energy, that was admittedly more than the average person, and thought that he wouldn't be concerned with the details. But details make a person for Jackson. It's in the details that you learn more about the person. It's small things that make their character, make you understand them. He loved noticing small details and then using it to make the person happy. Like when he befriended his first Korean friend, Kim Namjoon, he had noticed how the Korean always wrote random words on his hands, arms, tissues and other things. The younger Korean always had ink stains on him as he wrote out whatever he was thinking. Jackson noticed that and then gave the younger man a pocket notebook that was filled quicker than he anticipated. But it was all worth it when Jackson saw the complete joy in the younger's black eyes that were normally so guarded. It made a difference in their friendship and the two grew close - even if they rarely spent time together nowadays with Namjoon travelling the world to give his philosophical speeches at fancy places like the UN and winning a Nobel peace prize. Only Kim Namjoon could do that.

Jackson smiled and shook his head as he remembered Namjoon's clumsiness and goofy smile. How Namjoon managed to charm the hottest guy at university - Kim Seokjin, the brilliant drama student. Why couldn't Jackson find someone the same way Namjoon found Seokjin? And Namjoon is constantly travelling - something Jackson only does every now and then. But even that's to see his parents and friends back home in Hong Kong.

Sighing, Jackson entered his kitchen and took out the leftover kimchi from yesterday. There wasn't much but it was enough to supply him a small dinner. Jackson stuck the plate in the microwave, having nothing else to do but watch his food warm up. Once it was warm, he sat down at the dining table. He paid no attention to the empty seat opposite him and instead tried not to burn his mouth by eating too quickly. He finished soon and washed up. Jackson moved into his study where he pulled out the lesson plan for tomorrow - just one of his three jobs.

The thing about Jackson was that he had  _ too _ much energy. Anyone that knew him most probably knew this. But what they did not know what that Jackson still felt somewhat empty even though he poured his energy into three jobs and fairly social life.

His first job was as a fencing coach in his own training academy. He worked with kids from a young age and stuck with them until they got into a professional team. Jackson loved it. It reminded him of the days he used to fence, before his injury. When he was 19, just after he was scouted for one of  _ those _ teams in Hong Kong, he injured himself by overworking. He damaged his knee, a classic ACL tear. But Jackson supposed it made him happier when he saw his students progress where he couldn't. He made him a better coach as he knew the limits of training and tried to not push his students. He wanted them physically healthy as well as mentally healthy. Jackson loved this job but the early mornings and strenuous exercise every day still weren't enough to soak up his energy. So, he joined Mark at the sports youth centre to teach dance. Well, Jackson taught dance and Mark taught martial arts, gymnastics, swimming and  _ then _ the occasional dance lesson. This was the job that soaked up a lot of his energy and also managed to increase it at the same time. It was where Mark introduced him to BamBam and the three became close. The centre had students from as young as five years old and as old as 20 (aka BamBam and his friends). Jackson stuck with teaching the younger kids. Teaching little kids was something that made Jackson's heart swell. He loved little kids and they just made everything so funny, they made Jackson feel funny. He spent weekends and every Friday evening there. His final job was way more lenient as it was just the basic babysitting. It was easy and helpful for his neighbours. Plus Jackson has never turned down time to spend with kids. This job sometimes felt like the one that made Jackson's emptiness burn at his insides as he watched parents coo at the sleeping toddlers half drunk from their date night. When would Jackson do that?

Jackson heaved a heavy sigh through his nose. He had to get through tomorrow, Friday. He had to teach his 15-year-olds in his  _ épée _ class the renewal technique. Then, he would head straight over to the youth centre for the afternoon class for the 5-year-olds. Mark and BamBam would then turn up and drag him to dinner, knowing he didn't eat lunch. Jackson would return with them afterwards and they would teach the 16-year-olds. Jackson should be back home by 11, hopefully. Unless BamBam brought his friends. Then, Jackson would be home by 1 am.

Once he was done with the preparation for tomorrow, Jackson headed for a shower before knocking out for the night.

 

×××

 

"Hyung, you remember Yugyeom and Youngjae?" BamBam had stuck his head through the door of Jackson's studio where the elder was stretching.

"Yugyeom, the kid that drinks chocolate milk with his packed lunch and Youngjae, the kid who beats me while laughing?" Jackson quipped, an eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin on his lips.

Yugyeom and Youngjae were BamBam's friends from high school and they all followed each other to the same university. Yugyeom was an eager kid, the youngest of them all even though he looked like the oldest. He was a sweet kid that Jackson loved like a little brother - even when the younger mocked him evilly. Youngjae was even eviler than Yugyeom. He and Jackson once had a meal together only for Youngjae to ditch the older, leaving him to pay the bill. Youngjae made up for it though, with his natural kindness and light-hearted vibes. Jackson treated the two Koreans like how he treated BamBam. With love and care that was hidden under playfulness and teasing.

BamBam had been the one to introduce Mark and Jackson to the two Koreans. Yugyeom and Youngjae had been friends since they were six but met BamBam when they all started high school together, aged 13. The two had joined BamBam as he was meant to meet up with the older two foreigners once and they didn't have anything better to do. They saw Jackson and Mark teaching and were intrigued. Yugyeom wanted to join in and Youngjae had found the whole thing amusing - the first time Jackson learned of his habit to slap while laughing was in reaction to Yugyeom trying to follow Jackson. Three years later, Yugyeom and Youngjae were a constant in their group and the youngest had proven to be the best dancer out of all of them. Even if they didn't spend all their time hanging out with Mark and Jackson, the oldest two always had a soft spot for them. The five of them were chaotic together but it was all in goodwill.

Jackson knew a lot about the kids, all three of them. BamBam was even younger than Jackson when he first moved here and Jackson made sure the younger never had bad days when he felt severely homesick. Youngjae was a soft-hearted kid who really wanted to help people and enjoy life. He often reminded the younger that it is okay to have down days, you just don’t let them last. Yugyeom was the most naive one but his intentions were always genuine and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Jackson loved how the younger was literally an open book. Jackson didn't much about Yugyeom's home life but he did know that Yugyeom clashed with his stepbrother a lot. Though, whenever Jackson would say something against his stepbrother, the younger stepped to the defence so Jackson wasn't sure if they  _ really _ didn't get along. Not that it mattered as he had never met the so-called ' _ Nyoungie _ ’ as he hates to be called.

"Yep, those kids." BamBam nodded before he got pushed in.

"Yah, I'm older than you, you ungrateful twig!" Youngjae boomed with a laugh as BamBam gasped dramatically from his new seat on the floor.

"You know, Jackson hyung, I only carry a packed lunch because my stepbrother doesn't trust me to eat enough," Yugyeom stated with a finger-wagging indignantly.

"You're 20?" Jackson questioned as he took a few steps closer to them.

"I never said he was smart," Yugyeom tutted before joining Jackson with his stretching. "So, what are we dancing to? Some Chris Brown?"

"How many times have I told you that he's problematic?!" Mark yelled as he entered the studio with a takeout bag from the barbeque restaurant around the corner.

"YES! Food!" Youngjae screamed, fist pumping the air as he ran over to Mark.

"Yugie, didn't you say your brother was smart the other day?" BamBam questioned as he joined the two who were stretching.

" _ Step _ brother, Bam,  _ step _ ." Yugyeom rolled his eyes and looked at Jackson like BamBam was an idiot. Which Jackson did think too at times though not at this time. Jackson stifled a chuckle, shaking his head.

"What's the deal with him anyway? He's always babying you," Jackson tutted as he got up to join Mark and Youngjae.

"He thinks I'm incompetent." Yugyeom hurried over and beat Jackson to the food, almost knocking the older out of the way.

Whereas, BamBam wasn’t as gracious and slammed Jackson out of the way. Jackson gaped as BamBam stuck his tongue out before running to hide between Yugyeom and Youngjae. Jackson joined the four as he took his seat between the oldest and the youngest.

"That's because he gave you lunch money once and you gave it all to some guy on the street who representing a charity," Youngjae snorted from his cosy seat on the floor next to Mark. "Even I wouldn't trust you with 50,000 won after that."

"You gave 50,000 won to a guy on the street?!" Mark repeated incredulously, handing over chopsticks to everyone.

"He was working for a charity that helped orphans. I'm not heartless." Yugyeom shrugged, helping himself to the pork.

"No, you're gullible." Jackson shook his head, taking the beef off BamBam. "Give, by all means. But don't skip out on looking after yourself. There's no point helping everyone else before yourself."

"And we've got Preaching Jackson today!" BamBam clapped slowly and sarcastically.

This is when Jackson thought BamBam was an idiot.

"Hey! What do you mean _Preaching_ _Jackson_? I'll have you know that I am always this goodhearted!"

"Yeah, so goodhearted that you're willing to marry a stranger!" Mark snorted and Jackson frowned. He thought he had won them over.

"You're doing that too?" Youngjae asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Jackson before looking at Yugyeom and back at Jackson, his head going between the two like a tennis audience.

"Yugyeommie is doing it?" Mark asked, wondering why Youngjae was looking at him.

"Oh my god, no!" Yugyeom whined, shaking his head quickly. "Nyoungie is doing it. Why is everyone doing it?"

"Your  _ stepbrother _ is doing it?" Jackson screeched. He was shocked that someone that sounded that stuck up would be open to this. He was also scared in case they paired him with the same stuck up, no fun, boring, pompous square. Just hearing about this guy was enough to bore Jackson to sleep. What if they had been paired up? But then again, it wouldn’t be  _ that  _ possible. Sure, the world is small but it isn’t  _ that  _ small.

"Wait, did Jaebeom hyung tell him to do it?" BamBam asked, having met both the stepbrother and the stepbrother's best friend, Lim Jaebeom - whom Youngjae had a slight crush on. Jackson only knew this because he demanded to be able to tease Youngjae for  _ something _ as the kid just didn't get flustered easily by the average teasing.

"No, Jaebeommie hyung is telling him to  _ not _ do it," Yugyeom answered slowly before turning to Jackson. "So, have you got your date?"

"Your date?" Mark asked, foregoing his dinner to focus on whatever nonsense Jackson had managed to get involved with now.

"Didn't he tell you how it all works?" Yugyeom asked Mark who answered with a disagreeing shake of his head. "Oh. But Nyoungie told me everything. Every little detail. The type of snacks they had out while they were waiting. I mean, who even needs to know that? And then, he kept doing these different voices when he told me what each person said. I don't understand him. He's 24 and a complete mess. What person acts out a whole meeting with scientists and counsellors about your marriage with a stranger? Why is that even a question?!" Yugyeom threw his hands in the air and stared at them all, hoping for an answer. They all stared back, unblinking and speechless by Yugyeom’s outburst.

"He sounds like a dork," Jackson snorted, reaching for his food again.

"He is a dork," BamBam stated, helping himself to the noodles.

"Hey, he's not that bad!" Youngjae pointed out. "He packs too much food for Yugie, so he indirectly packs us food!"

“No, he is a dork,” Yugyeom declared as he reached into his backpack he had earlier dumped by the entry to grab a chocolate milk carton.

“Wait, forget that,” Mark intervened the bickering. “Jacks, explain how this thing is going to go down.”

“Right,” Jackson nodded, feigning confidence even though his mouth felt dry. He looked at Mark as another big brother - one that was literally closer when he needed him. Jackson wanted to fully win Mark over with this idea. He wanted Mark to accept that Jackson wanted to do this, no matter how bad it may go. Jackson prepared for the risks.

“Wait,” BamBam interrupted. He got up, dimmed the lights and grabbed a spare chopstick. “Here's your microphone. Now, tell us.”

Jackson stared at the outstretched wooden chopstick before sighing and taking it. He held it up like a microphone and started acting like a show host. “Okay, gents, so this is what we call married at first sight.”

Jackson stood up and pointed at them all dramatically. It never took much for him to become the funny entertainer. “If you've had bad luck with dating and can't seem to find someone you want to settle down with, then look into this venture. A group of relationship scientists and counsellors will look at you and a bunch of other people. They'll discuss between them who is suited with whom. Then, you'll get a call. You'll be told of your wedding day and the name of who you are marrying.

Now, you're probably wondering how do they do this? And how do are they sure that all these people who signed up have the right intentions?” Jackson looked pointedly at Mark with the younger three following his gaze. Mark rolled his eyes at them all.

“Well, my friends, remember when I had all those appointments. The ones I said were just general information ones for nothing important.  _ Well, _ they were for this. I basically had to be interviewed and filled out a whole bunch of questionnaires so they can find out about me. My life, my interests, my likes and dislikes, how I am in a relationship, what I want in a relationship - all that shit. The main point of it was to see what I want in life, what I want from my partner and what my personality is like. It was to determine what would match with my potential partner. Of course, they take into account your sexuality and whether you’re sexually active because it helps them paint the picture better. They basically match you with someone who is meant to be the other half of you.

Once you’ve completed all of that, you get to plan your wedding. Well, kind of plan for your wedding. You get to choose the type of food, music, the theme and all of that. They tend to try to merge both wishes in these things but I think they should just stick with mine. I’ve got a chocolate cake, Italian buffet and a Japanese spring theme. I can just imagine how magical it’s going to be.” Jackson had unknowingly slipped into his daydream. His puppy eyes shone were glittery hope and he had begun to clutch the chopstick in his fantasy. His friends saw how excited the Chinese man was and they all really wished it worked out for him.

Mark smiled fondly, he just wanted Jackson to be happy. He stood up, slinging an arm over the younger’s shoulders to bring him back to reality. Jackson smiled sheepishly as he ducked his head, embarrassed at being caught in his biggest goal. Mark ruffled his hair, “It seems like a good wedding.”

That’s how Jackson knew Mark had been won over. He looked up, eyes filled with gratefulness and love, before hugging his brother tightly. 

“This is cute!” Youngjae cheered from the side. The younger stumbled over, wanting to join the sweet moment. He threw his arms around the older two.

“Don’t forget me!” Yugyeom whined before his tall frame joined the hugging three.

Mark let out a high-pitched giggle and Youngjae’s loud laugh roared.

“Bammie, get here!” Jackson called for the Thai man to join.

“Ew, no!” BamBam refused before taking a picture of the four.

“Yah, you twig, join us!” Youngjae stepped back, grabbing onto BamBam’s arm and pulling him in. Mark laughed loudly as he helped Youngjae, holding onto the younger’s other arm.

Jackson ran to lift BamBam off the ground, holding his waist as he dangled the younger.

“Erm, as much as I love to see Bam being attacked, your phone is ringing, Jackson hyung.”

Jackson let go of BamBam and the four walked over to Yugyeom. Jackson took his phone, answering it as he walked away from the four who had just sat back down to eat.

“Hello?” Jackson spoke first.

“ _ Hello, is this Jackson Wang? _ ” 

“Yes, I’m Jackson.” Jackson has had his fair share of weird phone calls but there was something about this one that told his life wouldn’t be the same.

“ _ Jackson, it’s Jae, one of your coordinators for our program. You may recall meeting me when you came in for interviews? _ ”

Jackson briefly remembered a tall, skinny guy with thick frames and blonde hair - Jae. “Yes, I remember. Is there a reason you’re calling?”

“ _ Yes. We’ve matched you. Your husband to be is Park Jinyoung. _ ”

Jackson let out a quiet breath. It worked, he found someone. He found  _ Park Jinyoung _ . Jackson was ecstatic. “Thank you so much! I cannot wait! When’s the date?”

“ _ June the 10th _ .”

“A week from now? Wow, okay. There’s so much to be done. Thank you!”

“ _ It’s our pleasure. We’ll be contacting throughout the week. _ ”

“Okay, thank you. Bye!”

Jackson hung up the phone. He immediately turned around, wanting to tell them the news. He ran to where they were still seated and called for their attention. “June the 10th is my wedding day!”

“You’ve got your date? Who are you marrying?” BamBam shot up and joined Jackson with his excited jumping.

“Congratulations, hyung!” Youngjae cheered, hugging the older.

“You did it, buddy!” Mark pulled Jackson in for another tight hug. “Now, tell us. What’s their name?”

“Don’t say it!” Yugyeom screeched from where he was still sitting on the floor. He was staring at his phone in horror. He snapped his head, eyes focusing on Jackson like a hawk. “Don’t say it!”

“What? Why?” Youngjae walked over to Yugyeom, taking the younger’s phone. Youngjae gasped loudly, almost dropping the phone.

“What is it?” BamBam read whatever was on the phone and started laughing.

“What happened? Yugie, are you okay?” Mark asked the youngers.

“Yeah, he’s fine. We’re all fine. Tell us who it is, Jack,” BamBam chuckled, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

“I’m marrying Park Jinyoung,” Jackson told them although he was confused by the youngers’ behaviour.

“NO!” Yugyeom screamed, dropping flat on the floor. He started shaking as he threw a small tantrum on the floor.

“Yugyeom, stop. Maybe it isn’t a bad thing,” Youngjae kicked the younger slightly to stop his overreaction.

“What do you guys mean? What’s happened?” Jackson was worried. Did something bad happen? Why was Yugyeom acting like this?

“You’re marrying his brother!” BamBam spurted out before dropping to the floor in laughter.

“His brother? Nyoungie?!” Jackson let out a sound similar to that of a shriek (not that he’d admit it).

“Woah, small world,” Mark commented from the side.

Jackson stood frozen and in shock. He was going to marry Nyoungie? The world had gotten too small and Jackson had no idea what to expect. He’d find out in seven days what Park Jinyoung was like, what Nyoungie was like. In person for the first time.

Jackson felt queasy as his stomach flooded with nerves.


	2. i'll wear my black suit, black tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally meet Jinyoung and Jaebeom. It's the wedding day
> 
> chapter title from Marry Me by Thomas Rhett
> 
> Their wedding song is All My Life by Ki-Ci & JoJo

This wasn't something Jinyoung did. No. He planned. He thought things out. He wouldn't have made such a blind choice. Yet, here he is, dressed in his brand new tuxedo. His black bow felt too tight. His white shirt seemed soaked with nervous sweat. Jinyoung wanted to run out of his shoes, rip off the waistcoat and willingly choose to wear that rundown tracksuit he lived in back when he had exams at university three years ago.

Could Jinyoung down the entire bottle of champagne before they called him?

Jinyoung eyed the green bottle, standing in the metal bucket of ice. The coordinators had left the bottle in the room where they told the grooms to wait before they called them for the ceremony. Jinyoung's _husband_ , that he had never even met before, was in the room right next to him.

_Fuck, why did he do this?_

"Hey, Jinyoung, you're looking a bit pale..." Jaebeom, Jinyoung's best friend and best man, stated as he took another sip of champagne. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Jinyoung nodded quickly, looking back at the bottle again. "Yes, please. Pass me the bottle. I mean, a glass."

"No, you don't mean a glass." Jaebeom chuckled. "And I was thinking something like water, not alcohol."

"Fuck you too."

"Do you think if we knocked against the wall, your partner will hear it?" Jaebeom asked, handing Jinyoung a bottle of water. "What was his name again? It was something foreign..."

"Jackson Wang." Jinyoung chanted once he had finished drinking the whole water bottle. "Jackson Wang. My soon to be husband. Fuck. Jaebeom hyung, why did you let me do this?"

Jinyoung was whining. He knew it. But he felt like he had a right to whine and panic - even if he did willingly accept this situation. Willingly choose this situation.

"Hey, I did say-"

A knock on the door interrupted Jaebeom from being all righteous. Thank god because Jinyoung wouldn't be able to deal with that right now.

"If it's the minister, tell them I need five minutes to somehow stop sweating." Jinyoung got up and started flapping his underarms with hands as he walked around the room in circles.

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Not a minister. Just your brother."

"Oh, yes, Gyeommie, thank fuck." Jinyoung breathed out in relief. Finally, someone who would actually comfort him and not make sarcastic remarks - yes, Jinyoung means you, Jaebeom.

"Wow, I know you're clingy but this is another level," Yugyeom snorted as he entered the room.

"And why did I think you'd comfort me? You of all people? Where's Youngjae? Did you kidnap him?" Jinyoung questioned blankly but he did notice the tension slowly making its way out of Jinyoung's shoulders due to the usual bickering between the two stepbrothers.

"I could never kidnap Youngjae!" Yugyeom held a hand to his chest in mock pain. "Besides, I was spending time with Jackson."

"Wait, what? Why? You're on my side of the guests."

"But I know both of you."

"But you're related to me. Family over friendship."

"But Jackson likes me."

"I like you. Sometimes."

"Well, just because of that ‘sometimes’, I'm not telling you what Jackson asked me to tell you."

"Wait, he has something to say to me? Tell me!"

"No." Yugyeom turned away from his stepbrother with his nose in the air and faced Jaebeom who was watching the scene from the sofa, amused. "Hyung, would _you_ like to know what Jackson said?"

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Sure, Gyeommie, tell me."

"Don't encourage his behaviour, Jaebeom!" Jinyoung pointed at Jaebeom. The traitor.

"Where's the hyung, you brat?" Jaebeom raised his voice playfully at Jinyoung.

"You don't deserve it if you side with Gyeommie." Jinyoung folded his arms in defiance, like a little kid.

"Nyoungie hyung, will you just act like the adult you are? For once?" Yugyeom rolled his eyes and sounded exasperated. Why was Jinyoung so dramatic?

"Fine, it's not like _my fiance_ has something to say to me at _our_ wedding." Jinyoung sat back down and reached for the champagne glass.

"Jinyoung, you said no alcohol before the ceremony." Jaebeom frowned as he reached to take the glass out of his hand.

"You two and your no drinking rule. You and Jackson are really alike, it scares me," Yugyeom commented from the side of Jinyoung. He took a seat next Jaebeom, taking the glass of the older. Jaebeom quickly snatched it back from the younger.

"He's not drinking too?" Jinyoung asked with soft puppy eyes directed at no one in particular.

But the two in the room knew him the best out of everyone in the world. They knew that Jinyoung was scared he wasn't going to get along with the man they had paired him with. That all of this was one big mistake. Another mishap in Jinyoung's life that would hurt the younger even more than the last. That Jinyoung would stop getting close to even more people.

"Nope," Yugyeom confirmed. "He wanted me to tell you that he could hear you freaking out and it made him laugh."

"It did?" Jinyoung asked softly. His puppy eyes still on show before he fully comprehended what was said. His eyes flashed with confidence. Jinyoung raised his voice in the hopes that Jackson was still next door and could hear him. "What kind of person enjoys hearing someone panic?!"

"That's not all he said!" Yugyeom matched his volume. "God, why are you like this? You're so annoying!"

That made Jinyoung laugh. He felt the majority of the tension slip its way away from him. Maybe he could do this. Sure, his stomach still felt tight and his chest could do with being less restrictive. But he felt like he could do this. That everything was going to work out. That, worst case, he'd make another friend out this. That he and Jackson would get along in some way.

Another knock cut off Jinyoung's laughter. Jaebeom took a deep breath and went to go answer it. Yugyeom walked over to his brother.

"You can do this, hyung. I think you two will work out. Even if you don't, I'll still be on your side, Nyoungie hyung." Yugyeom hugged Jinyoung tightly and the older returned the hug.

"Thank you, Gyeommie, for everything." Jinyoung ruffled Yugyeom's hair just as Jaebeom cleared his throat.

"It's showtime, kids."

Jinyoung took a deep breath. He smoothed down the front of his suit. He checked his hair in the mirror and gave himself a small smile.

_You can do this. This is what you want. To find your one._

Jinyoung walked out of the room, following Jaebeom and with Yugyeom close behind. He saw the coordinator - Younghyun - smile at him.

"Ready to meet your match?" Younghyun smiled at him and Jinyoung felt his stomach bubble up with excitement and nerves.

"As ready as I can be." He tried to match the other's smile but it seemed it was somewhat strained as Jaebeom pulled him in for one last hug.

"You'll be fine, Nyoungie. I'm your best man so I'll right with you. Yugyeom has given his verdict and it's a _surprisingly_ good one."

"Hey!" Yugyeom defended himself from the side.

"You've got this," Jaebeom reassured Jinyoung.

"Ready?" Younghyun asked, prepared to lead the way. "Your dad didn't want to walk with you so are you okay going by yourself?"

Jinyoung felt his heart drop slightly. He should have expected it really. He doesn't know why his dad _would_ walk him down the aisle.

"I'll walk with you." Jaebeom grabbed the younger's hand and used it to wrap Jinyoung's arm around his. He patted his hand. "Fuck your dad."

Jinyoung let out a few rueful chuckles.

"Okay, I'm going in." Yugyeom alerted the two best friends. "Good luck, Nyoungie hyung. You're going to love him! And Jaebeommie hyung, please walk in a straight line - don't let Youngjae's gorgeous suit distract you."

Jaebeom flushed red at that and the two stepbrothers let out some evil laughs. Only they knew about how badly Jaebeom and Youngjae were crushing on each other and how neither had the guts to ask the other out.

"Go before this turns into a funeral," Jaebeom glared at Yugyeom who walked off, still laughing.

Jinyoung was ready. He and Jaebeom followed Younghyun to the doors that would open to the ceremony. Younghyun spoke into his walkie-talkie with the other coordinator - Jae - announcing their entrance that was about to happen.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!"

All three turned around to see BamBam speed walking down the corridor dressed in his glitzy silk red and gold suit and heeled boots.

"Wait!" He called again despite being next to them now.

"What's up, BamBam?" Jinyoung asked. BamBam was Yugyeom's closest friend. Jinyoung was slightly aware of the crush Yugyeom had on him. Not that he purposely tried to make BamBam act in ways that only inflate his stepbrother's crush. He only did that sometimes.

"Jackson hyung wanted me to give you this." He held out a white rose, small and trimmed so it could fit in the front of a suit jacket.

 _Oh_.

Jinyoung stared at the rose, unblinking. This Jackson Wang was surely a smooth talker.

"He wanted Yugyeom to give it but the giant ant forgot."

So that was the other thing Jackson had wanted to tell Jinyoung. He wanted to give him a rose.

"He's a bit of a big softie. He always imagined having matching roses or something with his partner." BamBam explained, the rose still outstretched in his hand.

"Oh, right," Jinyoung accepted the rose and Jaebeom helped him pin it to his jacket.

"Looks good," The older commented. Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom, wishing he had the guts to go through with this. Jaebeom reassured him, albeit a bit vaguely as he didn't know if he was talking about the rose or the marriage. "You look good with it."

"Brilliant. I'm off to my seat. Can't have Yugyeom trying to worm his way next to Jackson's cousin."

"He's probably sitting with our cousins," Jinyoung told the Thai man. "They rarely see each other so when they get to spend time together, they cling onto one another."

"Oh." BamBam's smile dropped. The two Koreans watched him breathe before he perked up again. "Right, well, good luck, hyung!"

×××

The DJ called out their names. The Newlyweds. Jinyoung took a deep breath for the 461925th time today. He smoothed the front of his jacket, focusing on making sure it was buttoned just right.

"Ready?"

Jinyoung turned his head to focus on his husband, Jackson Wang. _His husband, Jackson Wang_ . When he first walked into the ceremony room and his eyes found Jackson Wang, the first thing he noticed was how _godly_ he looked. His sharp jawline. His wide eyes. The way his hair fell to one side and who knew foreheads were actually attractive? He was dressed in an all-black tuxedo, black shirt too. He had his own white rose proudly on show. He had the biggest cutest grin on him and Jinyoung wondered if his wide eyes mirrored a puppy's wide eyes up close. He was incredibly toned just by looking at the way the trousers hugged his thighs, the way the jacket stretched over his broad shoulders and how his arms filled up the sleeves. It was way too early for Jinyoung to be imagining those arms holding him down and those soft lips on him… It was clear from the first look that Jackson Wang was an incredibly good-looking man who knew about the power of his looks. Damn his genes.

Right now though, Jackson had a soft smile on his face with his hand outstretched for Jinyoung to hold. Jinyoung would have thought the other was completely fine, not nervous at all if it wasn't for the slight trembles in his outstretched hand. Jinyoung grabbed it and squeezed it tight, grateful to have someone for once, _finally_.

"Let's go," Jinyoung smiled shakily at Jackson whose smile grew and he squeezed Jinyoung's hand back.

The two walked into the reception hall and the first thing Jinyoung noticed were the decorations. Whoever decided that the theme should be a Japanese spring with blossoms the colour peach everywhere deserved a huge pay rise. Jinyoung didn't know who found out that he loved blossoms but he didn't care while he walked hand in hand with his _husband_ with peach petals falling on them. It was something that he had always imagined. It felt like a dream.

"Oh, wow," He breathed out softly as he trailed behind Jackson to the middle of the dance floor where the cake was.

"I know, right? I didn't think they would go with my choice!" Jackson whispered back as he stopped right by the cake, pulling Jinyoung extremely close to him. "I love blossoms so much!"

 _Fuck_ , Jinyoung thought. Firstly, this guy is a fucking god with his looks. Secondly, he's the sweetest person ever with the way he keeps making sure Jinyoung was okay. Thirdly, he loves blossoms like Jinyoung. Where did they find him?

"Same," Jinyoung smiled shyly and sweetly, locking eye contact with Jackson despite stepping away slightly. "Peach is my favourite colour."

"Hey, don't move away," Jackson frowned and squeezed Jinyoung's hand. "We have to cut the cake. Do you think it's chocolate?"

"I hope not," Jinyoung accepted the lack of space between the two but still felt nervous and shy. "I prefer vanilla."

"Vanilla? Really?" Jackson questioned Jinyoung with an exaggerated scrunch of his nose which made Jinyoung chuckle. His nose was really cute and Jinyoung just wanted boop it.

Jinyoung covered his mouth as he tried to control his giggles. Jackson just stared at him, a weird soft look on his face. "Stop staring. You're making me even more nervous."

"Sorry, it's just, you're really beautiful," Jackson whispered, leaning towards Jinyoung.

"Why do you keep coming so close?" Jinyoung huffed out. He could feel himself frowning so he pressed lips together to stop but the crease in his eyebrows was still present.

"The knife." Jackson went back to his space, now holding a knife. "It was on your side."

"Oh." Jinyoung wanted to hide in a well. His lack of social skills was embarrassing.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, on the count of three, the newlyweds will cut the cake!" The DJ boomed behind Jinyoung and, honestly, his nerves couldn't handle how close that loudness was. He unconsciously tensed, squeezing Jackson's hand.

"You're cutting off the blood supply to my fingers," Jackson said with a small cheeky smile. "You know, my fingers are kind of important."

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he stared at Jackson, speechless and taken aback. _Did he just-? In front of everyone?_

"Count with me! Three! Two! One!"

Why was everything so loud? Jinyoung could imagine himself sobbing in the bathroom right now. Instead, he steeled a smile and placed his hand over Jackson's as they both held the knife to cut into the cake, their other hands still together.

"It's vanilla," Jackson looked up at Jinyoung as they left the knife on the side.

Jinyoung blinked. He hadn't even registered the cake. He blinked again and looked at Jackson. Jackson smiled sweetly, again, and Jinyoung felt him intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand again. Was everything on repeat or was Jinyoung’s brain finally going crazy?

"Do you want some cake? We could skip that part?" Jackson asked Jinyoung who couldn't do anything but blink.

He just married a stranger. Jinyoung just married a stranger. He married Jackson Wang. He didn't know the first thing about Jackson Wang. He didn't even know if he had siblings. What his friends were like. What his _job_ was. What he liked to eat. What he didn't like to eat. Did he have allergies? Was Jinyoung even sane any more? And everything was still so loud.

"Hey, you okay?" Jackson stepped back from the cake table and pulled Jinyoung with him. They ended up going to their table that overlooked the whole room.

Fuck. Everybody must have noticed Jinyoung freaking out and Jackson pulling them aside. _Fuck_. Jinyoung was probably being the most embarrassing husband ever right now. God, Jackson must be wondering how they even managed to be paired together. Jinyoung felt like such a liability. Who would even want him?

"Hey, Jinyoungie?" Jackson asked again, squeezing Jinyoung's hands - when did he grab the other one?

"Nyoungie hyung?" Yugyeom came up and placed a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Is he okay? What's happening?" Jackson asked Yugyeom.

"He just needs some air," Yugyeom told Jackson. "I'm going to find Jaebeommie hyung. Take him outside."

Jackson nodded at Yugyeom and squeezed Jinyoung's hands again. Jinyoung finally looked at Jackson, his face painted in shame and nerves while Jackson's was calm and slightly concerned. Jackson smiled back reassuringly and Jinyoung didn't know why.

"Don't worry," Jackson nodded at Jinyoung who nodded back albeit a bit shakily. "I'm going to find the coordinators and get them to take us outside for a bit."

Jackson loosened his grip on Jinyoung's hands only for Jinyoung to tighten his grip and pull Jackson close.

"Don't leave me," Jinyoung whispered. He was unsure if Jackson had even heard over the booming music and loud chatter. He didn't even know if he was asking Jackson not to leave him right now or for the rest of his life like the vows said.

"Okay, I won't leave you." Jackson squeezed Jinyoung's hands once more and let his eyes drift around the room, trying to find the coordinators.

He caught the gaze of one and they came over.

"Everything okay?" The coordinator - Jinyoung couldn't remember his name right now - placed a hand on either man's shoulder.

"Actually, we'd like to step out for a bit. Get some fresh air for a while. If that's okay?" Jackson smiled brightly at the coordinator and goddamn, he definitely was a smooth talker.

"Sure!" The coordinator grinned back. "We'll give you guys 10 or so minutes but we have to get the first dance done soon otherwise the main course is going to be delayed."

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you," Jackson bowed slightly and the coordinator led them out of the hall before leaving them.

They stood in a garden. It was large and very, very green. Hedges were everywhere, filled with roses and fairy lights. The pathways had small lanterns lit on the sides, illuminating your way through the garden. Jinyoung was briefly mesmerised by the intricate beauty of it against the falling sun and the sky that was painted in soft hues of purple and pink.

Jackson was walking, holding Jinyoung’s hands still, as he tried to find a bench for the couple to be seated on. Jinyoung let himself be led to the said bench as his mind seemed to float from him.

He didn't know what he was thinking. Was his father right by saying this was all just another cry for attention? That a 24-year-old was still pulling dramatic events like this just to grasp his father's attention for a second? But that wasn't true. Jinyoung wasn't even doing this because he wanted his dad to notice him. So, wouldn't that mean that his 50-year-old father was more an attention-seeker than him? But that doesn't dispute the fact that Jinyoung had literally married a stranger. Married a stranger. No matter how many times he repeated in his head, Jinyoung struggled to comprehend what he did.

"Hey, come and sit, okay?" Jackson's voice was light, easy, as he steered Jinyoung to be seated. He bent down to his haunches, resting Jinyoung's hands on the top of his knees. Jackson rubbed his hands over them, almost as if he was trying to warm Jinyoung up. "Hey, you okay? Can you breathe okay?"

Jinyoung was in a small daze as everything felt too surreal. Jackson's rough hands moving atop his. The beautiful garden. The booming music echoing out. The tuxedo Jinyoung was in. The man opposite him. Was Jinyoung crazy or was this just his life now?

"Hey, Jinyoungie," Jackson called him again and Jinyoung blinked to focus on the handsome face opposite him. "Hey, are you with me?"

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak but it felt dry and he couldn't move his tongue or sound out anything. Instead, he nodded shakily and slowly.

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad." Jackson let out a small gust of air through his mouth before giving Jinyoung a dopey, relaxed smile.

And was that Jinyoung's heart thudding that fast or did the DJ start to play a house track?

"Jinyoung!"

Jackson turned his head towards the person calling Jinyoung's name while Jinyoung stayed looking at his face. His side profile was even more beautiful close-up and with dusk caressing it. Jackson's skin was tanned and held no true imperfections. His jaw was sharp and could be even sharper when tensed. His nose - why did Jinyoung find his nose so cute? His nose was long and round. It was one of his softer features and the tip of his nose was so round. So round that it like the tip of a dog's nose and Jinyoung found that so endearingly _cute_. His ear wasn't too big like Jinyoung's but it wasn't too small either. It seemed perfect, like everything else about him. His two little gold hoops glinted and gleamed in the small rays of light and Jinyoung just wanted to fiddle with them.

"Jinyoung. Nyoungie." Jinyoung finally recognised the person to be Jaebeom who was now standing behind Jackson. Jinyoung looked up, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Maybe I should give you guys some space," Jackson spoke as he slowly started to stand up. Jinyoung panicked - although he doesn't know why - and grabbed Jackson's hands. He held the older's hands tightly, showing he didn't want to let go, he didn't want Jackson to go.

"Stay," Jaebeom spoke as he stepped forward slightly to rest a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. "You okay?"

Jinyoung nodded again and was about to ask what the hell happened, why the hell he freaked out when Jaebeom answered for him.

"You sort of spaced out. I think it finally caught up to you and then the thing with your dad, just an overload of emotions." _And you want your mum here_ went unsaid.

Right, an overload of emotions. Jinyoung could work with that. He could stuff all his repressed issues back into its box and shelf it again. He could get over an overload of emotions. He couldn't get over telling his past and reliving it just so he could finally deal with the emotional complexes it gave him.

"Hey, it's okay. I've been feeling it too." Jackson had sat next to Jinyoung. He was still holding his hands until let go to place a warm hand on Jinyoung's back, moving it in small soothing circles. "It's a lot and I bet you've been thinking about how crazy we must be to marry a stranger."

"Oh, so, there are some sane people choosing this?" Jaebeom sarcastically added in from his place on his haunches but his warm hand on Jinyoung's knee said that Jinyoung was sane, that this was okay.

"Hey, I may be annoying, talkative, a tiny bit dramatic and a bunch of other things but I am definitely sane!" Jackson laughed loudly and high pitched. He leaned forward when he laughed, his head tilted up. Jinyoung let out a breathy chuckle and a small smile at his laugh.

And why was his thumping heartbeat back now?

"No, hyung, you're less sane than BamBam." Yugyeom finally reappeared and gave Jinyoung a bottle of water before sitting on his other side. "Nyoungie hyung, are you okay?"

"I'm good, Gyeommie," Jinyoung smiled as he faced his younger brother. He ruffled the taller's hair, laughing at the whine of protest Yugyeom gave. Jinyoung opened the bottle and drank some to clear his throat. He was still aware of the circles Jackson kept making on his back and how close the older was to him. Maybe Jackson just didn't know the boundaries of personal space. Or maybe Jinyoung wasn't even offended by this invasion Jackson had been doing since the ceremony.

"Good 'cause they're wanting to do the first dance soon. So, gather your guts and go dance." Yugyeom rolled his eyes before looking at Jaebeom like he was the only normal one out of them - he was not. Yugyeom huffed out a sigh, "These people."

"You're so annoying." Jinyoung squinted at Yugyeom as he tried to understand how this person was actually human.

"You're more annoying," Yugyeom whined, sticking his tongue.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes threateningly before he raised a fist.

"Wait! Hyung! No!" Yugyeom cried as he jumped out of his seat. He pulled Jaebeom to stand so the older could be his shield. Which was pointless because Yugyeom towered over him.

Jinyoung made to lunge forward when someone hugged his waist, a head resting on his shoulder, to pull back to his seat. Jinyoung froze, eyes widening as he looked to see Jackson hugging him. The Chinese man was looking up at him, grinning, while Jinyoung didn't know what to do. Jackson felt warm against him. It felt natural to be held like this by someone he just met. Or maybe that's because Jackson was the type to display public affection of any type like this.

"Come on." Jaebeom clapped his hands and Jinyoung tried to ignore the evil smirks his best friend and brother were giving him. "Let's go dance."

The four made their way back into the reception hall and Jinyoung took a last mental picture of the garden. He was sure it meant something, not that he could forgive it out. Maybe it meant that for something to look so beautiful and eye-catching, there was a lot of hidden work. For a flower to bloom, it required a lot of care and nurture to help to grow. For now, though, Jinyoung wouldn’t analyse a pretty wedding garden. He would follow his husband into the reception hall, walk onto the dance floor and dance together for the first time.

Jackson held Jinyoung’s hand tight as he led the way to the small dance floor in the centre of the hall. The older was waving and smiling as they made their way - how many people did Jackson know?

“Ladies and gentlemen! It’s time for our first dance!” The DJ was irritatingly loud and Jinyoung knew that he wasn’t going to like him by the end of the night.

Jackson was grinning as he pulled Jinyoung up to the centre, using their joined hands to position them. The music was starting its first chords and Jinyoung realised it was a western song that he didn’t know.

“Who leads?” Jinyoung whispered as Jackson let go of his hand to hold Jinyoung’s hips. He followed as Jackson started to sway to the music and he used his grip to help Jinyoung sway.

“Do you want to lead?” Jackson whispered back when Jinyoung carefully placed his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. Jinyoung was starting to sway himself.

“I can do.” Jinyoung bit his lip and peered over Jackson’s shoulder to see Yugyeom and Youngjae pushing their hands close to indicate that Jinyoung needed to take a step closer.

“Jaebeom is giving death looks,” Jackson muttered as his hands slid from Jinyoung’s hips to the small of Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung took that step forward and he noticed how Jackson was keeping a small space between that wasn’t really visible to the audience.

“Jaebeom _hyung_ is just being dramatic.” Jinyoung hated his body tingled at the heat Jackson’s hands emitted. He found it too soon to be liking the way Jackson’s thick hands smoothed over his hips. He pushed it out of mind as he started to take tiny steps to make them turn.

“His chin looks like it’s about to run away from his face.” Jackson murmured under his breath with his head ducked as he watched their feet.

That made Jinyoung want to giggle. He pressed his lips together as Jaebeom finally came into his line of view and, sure enough, his chin was sticking out. Jinyoung realised that Jaebeom wasn’t watching them but rather Youngjae on the opposite side. Youngjae was talking to someone who Jinyoung didn’t recognise and was very good looking.

“He’s not mad at you,” Jinyoung informed Jackson with a small, soft giggle. “It’s Youngjae. Who’s he talking to?”

Jackson looked behind Jinyoung to see and his shoulders shook under Jinyoung’s hands. “That’s my little cousin, Lucas. He’s like 20 and thinks he’s too much of a hotshot. Youngjae would never go for him. Wait, does Jaebeom like him?”

“Yes. God, it’s been, like, a year and he still hasn’t made a move. He doesn’t think Youngjae likes him back but he’s -”

“So wrong. Does he not see their obvious chemistry? I’ve seen them together for half a day and it’s unbearable.”

“Right? It’s suffocating. Gyeommie and I have been subtly trying to make them confess,” Jinyoung sighed as he got swept discussing his best friend’s lack of guts.

“Yugyeom is not subtle at all,” Jackson snorted.

“That’s why neither has confessed yet.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He had unconsciously ended up dancing really close to Jackson and he didn’t realise it till now. He was about to lean back, going back to their respective personal spaces when Jackson kept him in his place with the grip on the Korean man’s back.

"Do you know this song?" Jackson asked with his voice low and husky-like.

"No. It's foreign, right?" Jinyoung suddenly felt nervous under Jackson's gaze that seemed to trace every line on his face.

"It is. American. From the 90s," Jackson rambled and licked his lips in a haste. "I think it was released in 1997."

"Oh, so I can say that better things happened in 1997 than Yugyeom and BamBam." Jinyoung tried to ease the sudden tension between them. He didn't know what _type_ of tension there was, however.

"You can say that," Jackson chuckled awkwardly and Jinyoung was about to ask if he was okay or if he needed a minute outside but the song ended and people were clapping.

"Nice dancing, hyung, looks like you actually learnt something from me," Yugyeom teased as he slung an arm over Jinyoung's shoulders.

"He had a good teacher, didn't he?" BamBam nudged Jackson who flushed bright red. Or maybe it was the colourful lights flashing over the now packed dance floor?

"Jackson, are you-?"

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Jackson jumped to ask Jinyoung, grabbing his hand and pulling away without an answer. "Let's meet with my friends."

"Um, okay?" Jinyoung muttered as Jackson wove in and out of the tables, heading to one at the back.

"Jackson!"

"Namjoon!"

The two men yelled and bear hugged each other. Jinyoung was taken aback as he watched them waddle in quick circles, still clung to each other.

"They do this every time," An older, very _very_ handsome man said from his seat. He sat with perfect posture and broad shoulders - he excreted massive royal energy. Jinyoung unconsciously straightened up, bowing at the older. "Oh, wait, no, don't do that! It's your wedding! I should be bowing!"

In a quick movement, the older was bowing while walking over to Jinyoung's side. He straightened up too, pulling the younger in for a hug. "Sorry, I'm a hugger. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Jinyoung patted the handsome man's back before they separated again.

"I'm Seokjin but you can call me Jin, Jin," The older chuckled and his shoulders shook wholeheartedly up and down. It was cute, endearing. "Get it? I'm Seok _jin_ and you're _Jin_ young."

Jinyoung let out a loud laugh at that. It was actually quite funny.

Jackson finally broke apart the hug and introduced the two formally. "Jinyoung, this is Namjoon, my best friend and Seokjin hyung is his husband."

Namjoon smiled warmly with his dimples appearing before giving a small bow. Seokjin, on the other hand, wrapped an arm around Jinyoung and pulled him close.

"We already met because you two seem to be glued to each other."

Jinyoung pressed his lips together to control his laughter but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

"So, me and my best friend Jinnie-"

"You're Jinnie, though," Namjoon interrupted.

"My best friend _Jinne_!"

"Okay, okay!" Jackson cackled and grabbed Jinyoung's hand to pull him back to his side. Jinyoung felt himself grow slightly flustered as Jackson looked after him dearly.

"Jinyoung, how are you finding the wedding?" Seokjin asked Jinyoung as Namjoon slung an arm around his waist.

"Is it what you expected?" Namjoon questioned, his voice soft as if he was asking about something else. Or rather _someone_ else such as Jackson.

"It's pretty, the venue is really nice. It's better than I thought it would be," Jinyoung answered honestly and equally as vaguely.

Namjoon nodded, a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"Okay and the food?" Seokjin continued the conversation.

The four spoke and Jinyoung found himself easing up in their company. Seokjin and Namjoon were adorable as Seokjin would exaggerate and Namjoon would try to correct him while Jackson snickered and made some snide comments to Jinyoung. The couple heard his comments and would bicker with him.

"Okay so update on the emo boy with the rabbit teeth!" A tall, handsome man dressed in green and black bounced next to Namjoon and Jinyoung was taken aback by his sudden presence.

"Jinyoung, this is my little brother, Taehyung. Tae, this is Jackson's husband." Namjoon groaned. "I apologise for him, he found a cute boy and has been trying to get to know him."

"Yes, Tae, get in there!" Jackson cheered as he clapped his hands. Jinyoung _objectively_ noted that action as cute. "Tell me everything!"

"Okay, so he's like my height, cutest rabbit teeth and eyes that are black but _sparkle_!"

"Wait, you mean Jeongguk?" Jinyoung was wondering why the rabbit teeth were familiar and it was because the emo boy they were talking about was Jinyoung's cousin from Busan.

"That's his name? God, it's beautiful," Taehyung sighed.

"Tae, you haven't spoken to him." Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Yet. I haven't spoken to him, yet." Taehyung clicked his fingers. "Talk about useless details."

"Yeah, useless," Seokjin chided Namjoon before gesturing for Taehyung to speak.

"Okay, so, Jeonggukkie?" Taehyung grinned a box and leaned forward towards Jinyoung.

"Jeongguk," Jinyoung reminded with a small smile as he thought that this outspoken boy would be a good person for Jeongguk to know. His cousin was always so shy and quiet. "He's really close to Yugyeom and his older brother is Jimin."

"What do I do to get his attention?"

"Ask him to dance? He likes to dance." Jinyoung nodded as he thought about taking Taehyung to Jimin since he knew Jeongguk would never leave his brother alone by choice. Instead, he suggested this. "Also, try to get Jimin to dance too. Or befriend him? They're really close."

"Jimin is the cute, short guy?" Taehyung asked as he pinched imagery cheeks. "Like, chubby cheeks and small eyes?"

"Yes, that's him." Jinyoung wondered how Taehyung had such a good eye for detail.

"Okay, so Yoongi hyung would talk to him, right?"

"Yoongi hyung would scare him," Jackson commented.

"That's because you're scared of him." Seokjin snorted.

"I am not. He's practically a cat. I've just got to hold his hand and feed him and he's happy."

"And be quiet which you struggle to do," Namjoon added.

"Anyway! Let's go meet the cousins!"

"They're from Busan too, Park like me," Jinyoung filled Taehyung in as the younger clung to his side, making their way towards the table where his guests were.

Jinyoung found it nice that all of Jackson's friends and family were friendly and talkative. Everyone they passed stopped the couple to congratulate them or to ask how they were. It felt nice time be included as Jackson hugged everyone and held Jinyoung's hand snugly.

They finally made it over to where Jinyoung's Busan cousins sat. Jimin was seated next to Jeongguk who was seated next Yugyeom. All three seemed to be in an in-depth conversation - probably about dance.

"No, no, step up 3 had the most intense choreography!" Yugyeom argued.

Okay, so maybe it was about dance _films_. Still, Jinyoung found it nice that Yugyeom got along with his step-cousins.

"Guys, this is Jackson and his friends Namjoon, Seokjin and -"

"Oh my god, it's Gucci guy!" Jimin blurted out as he pointed at a grinning Taehyung while nudging Jeongguk.

"Actually, his name is Taehyung," Jackson informed with a small point of his finger.

"Oh, hyung, you should totally ask him out," Yugyeom inputted blankly.

Jinyoung saw how red Jeongguk was getting and it seemed like now that his mature age had to be shown amongst his younger family. "Kookie, how's school going?"

"Terrible. Apparently, English is a thing we have to learn." Jeongguk looked grateful for the subject change and Jinyoung internally smirked at his big brother tendencies.

"Oh, Namjoon here is very good at English." Jackson nudged Namjoon forward and the latter stumbled slightly before Seokjin caught him. They shared a soft smile and Jinyoung quietly wondered if he and Jackson would be like that.

"Cute," Jackson said as he moved to stand behind Jinyoung and, oh, his hands were on Jinyoung's waist.

_Breathe like a normal, functioning human, Jinyoung!_

"English is stupid," Taehyung declared as he took the seat next to Yugyeom.

"Right!" Jeongguk agreed and leaned over Yugyeom to further discuss the failures of the English language such as _double negatives, like if you're going to be positive, just be positive_.

"I think we should go," Seokjin winked at Jimin and Yugyeom who merely blinked and blushed respectively. He steered the two couples away from the table before grabbing Namjoon's hand and walking towards the dancing. "Watch out for us on the dancefloor."

"Jin hyung, you cannot do your _spine breaker_ move! It does _not_ work for every song!" Jackson swivelled, still holding Jinyoung, to yell after the receding couple and Jinyoung could hear Seokjin's evil but squeaky laugh. He let out a little chuckle, leaning back into Jackson's chest unconsciously. Then, he realised he was doing so and tensed, thinking to move away when Jackson spoke. "Don't move, this feels nice." Jackson then placed his head on Jinyoung's shoulder and, _oh my god, Jinyoung's heart was racing out of his chest now_.

Jinyoung stayed leaning against Jackson's chest as his eyes scanned the room. He saw a full dancefloor, some little kids running about and BamBam talking animatedly to another handsome boy. Did everyone Jackson know has great genes?

"That's Lucas, my cousin. He lived next to me in Hong Kong and I was his only big brother figure." Jackson provided commentary as they scanned the room. "That's my niece Amiee. She's stubborn as hell but she's cute enough for no one to really mind." Jackson pointed out a little girl dressed in a pastel yellow dress and had chubby cheeks.

"She's very cute." Jinyoung smiled at the sight of her running to grab some rogue blossoms to throw.

"I've seen cuter."

Was he flirting? Jinyoung couldn't tell so he just changed the subject. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes. Let's meet them!" Jackson moved away from Jinyoung and grabbed his hand. They wove their way through the tables once more, heading towards the front nearby their own table.

They neared a table that had a beautiful middle-aged couple that was chatting to a younger couple. Everyone was laughing and grinning. The first thing Jinyoung noticed was that none of their happiness looked fake.

"Mum! Dad!" Jackson called as he went to hug them.

They greeted him and hugged him back. Jinyoung expected to give a bow, maybe a handshake. Instead, he got warm hugs and a soft _welcome to the family_ whispered by Jackson's mum.

This was different from his own family in every way.

"Jinyoung, this is my mum and my dad. That's my brother and his wife."

Jinyoung greeted them warmly and they told the couple to sit down as they talked.

"Jinyoung, I didn't get to meet your parents. Where are they?" Jackson's mum was smiling as she looked around the room, trying to find them.

Jinyoung quickly scanned the room and he didn't see his parents anywhere. Of course, they left early. He faked a smile, turning back to Jackson's lovely family. "They had to leave early, sadly. They send regards though."

"Oh, I'll guess we'll have to meet them another time!" Jackson's dad chuckled.

Yeah, that's if Jinyoung's father and stepmother want to. The two rarely contacted Jinyoung and he once only heard from them through Yugyeom. He knew for a fact that his father wouldn't want to meet anyone new.

Instead, Jinyoung faked a smile and joined the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	3. i better find your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: some implied rape/non-consent sentences but nothing explicit and there is none in the story, it's just the way information has been shared at this point of time. I have changed the warnings just in case thoq
> 
> Otherwise: Jackson's POV and we have some Jinson bonding and the start of the honeymoon
> 
> Chapter title from Find Your Love by Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of writer's block and then went holiday (which gave me some MAJOR jinson inspiration) but I have finally got the chapter out for you guys. ENJOY 💛

 Jackson watched Jinyoung carefully. His husband had a soft smile of his face that pulled his cheeks but didn't seem to crinkle at his eyes. Maybe he didn't know Jinyoung well but he did know a fake smile and that right there, a fake smile.

Jackson remembered how Jinyoung looked when he walked down the aisle at the ceremony. He was dressed in the most beautiful tuxedo ever, his bow tie looked heavenly on him and maybe Jackson did peek to see how well the slacks  _ amplified _ curves. But the one thing that made him breathless was Jinyoung's face. His smooth, unmarked, creamy skin. It looked so perfect and Jackson's lustful side wanted to mess it up, make his pink pouty lips red and swollen. That side of him wanted Jinyoung flushed with a strong blush and sweat trickling down his temple. His other side, however, wanted to know why Jinyoung's eyes flickered around the room and seemed to show a crack of vulnerability behind its serious mask. His other side wanted to know this man, his story. He wanted to know why someone as beautiful as Jinyoung was here.

That question rang out in his head again as he watched Jinyoung laugh at a joke Jackson's sister-in-law said. He could see the tiny fractures, practically hairline cracks, shining in that dark, happy mask. Jinyoung was a ball of yarn and Jackson couldn't wait to unravel him. Jinyoung had a comforting presence, warm and calming. It was why Jackson didn't want to let go of him earlier and why Jackson found it so easy to hold onto Jinyoung, easy to be lost in his warmth. From what Jackson saw so far, Jinyoung would push aside his own feelings if it helped others. Jackson just wondered how often his feelings were forgotten by those he had helped.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Huh?" Jackson stumbled, licking his lips as he blinked rapidly to break out of his self-reflection. "What did you say?"

Jinyoung smiled at him and his eyes crinkled on their sides, it was very cute."I asked if you wanted to dance. Your parents went to join your friends and your brother and his wife went to find Aimee."

"Oh." Jackson looked around the table, having not realised that everyone had gone. Had he been staring at Jinyoung the whole time, lost in his own world? It's happened before. "Um, sure, let's dance."

By the end of the night, the couple were seated at a table with their close friends and family. They were all spread out over the table, Jackson sat next to Jinyoung and Namjoon. Jinyoung was seated next to Jimin, Youngjae, Jaebeom, Yugyeom and Jeongguk. Next to Namjoon was Seokjin, Hoseok, Mark, BamBam and Taehyung with an empty seat between them for Yoongi for when he reappeared from his phone call. Jackson's parents had left when his brother did, claiming that their age was finally catching up to them. Jackson had thoroughly enjoyed the fact that everyone had loved the reception. He also loved how quickly his friends got along with Jinyoung's. Both Jaebeom and Yoongi were producers and songwriters. Hoseok and Jimin had been discussing dance styles in depth while Jeongguk was a massive fan of Namjoon. BamBam and Taehyung had been messing around with Youngjae and Yugyeom.

Jackson smiled fondly as Taehyung made conversation with Mark since the two men rarely interacted but always loved to. Jackson leaned back, stretching his arm over the back of Jinyoung's chair.

"Jackson hyung," Namjoon called softly as he leaned close to him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Namjoon." Jackson was happy for himself too. He couldn't have asked for someone better than Jinyoung. His partner was amazing in every way. Beautiful, kind and easy to talk to. Plus, all his friends and family got along with him too.

"I think he could be the one and that you two would have found your way to each other without this." Namjoon nodded as he scooped up more cake.

"Risky. Fate can never be trusted."

"But fate is what we all put our faith in."

"Yah, you two turn down the philosophy and join the conversation," Seokjin warned them as he took Namjoon's slice of cake.

"Hyung, wait! You're not listening!" Jinyoung's cousin, Jimin, complained loudly as Jinyoung laughed next to Jackson. Jackson watched how Jinyoung covered his mouth but leaned back with heavy laughter. The younger kept leaning back until his head fell on Jackson's shoulder and his body fitted next to his own.  _ Oh _ . Jackson bit down the urge to smile giddily. He looked away from the boy nestled into his side and scanned the table to find Mark grinning evilly at him.

"Yah, Jinyoung, listen to your cousin." Jaebeom scolded the younger.

"Hyung, you didn't hear what he said!" Jinyoung managed to choke out between his laughter. "He asked me if someone could look like an icicle and still be good looking?"

"What the fuck, hyung?" Jeongguk laughed.

"An icicle?" Yugyeom questioned while Youngjae loudly cackled and slapped Jaebeom's chest. The older simply smiled and stared at the assaulting hand - Jackson wanted to scream whipped at him.

Taehyung squinted, looking at his older brother. "Is he talking about-?"

"Sorry about that." Yoongi arrived back from his phone call and took his seat, aware of all the eyes on him. "Why are you staring? Did Jin hyung put something on my cake?" The pale boy poked his cake slice suspiciously.

"Yah, what makes you think it was me?! I would never harm food!" Seokjin defended himself, shaking his head indignantly.

" _ He's _ the icicle!" Yugyeom blurted out with wide eyes before Jeongguk slapped a hand over his mouth and flicked his forehead.

Someone really needed to teach Yugyeom subtlety lessons.

"Oh my gosh, yes, he is. Can we please stop talking about it?" Jimin pleaded with a red face.

"Yes, yes," Jinyoung muttered, leaning away from Jackson (sadly) to place a hand on Jimin's shoulder. "No more ice talk."

"I  _ told _ you Yoongi hyung would talk to him," Taehyung smirked with pride at Jackson.

"You don't know he talked to him!" Jackson defended himself.

"Anyway!" Hoseok clapped his hands on an attempt to change the topic.

"Right, let's talk about the couple," Namjoon decided and Jeongguk nodded quickly.

"Nyoungie hyung, what do you think of Jackson?" Jeongguk asked accompanied by evil smirks given by Taehyung and Yugyeom.

Jackson turned to look at the younger. Jinyoung's ears were bright red and he was trying to become one with the chair. Cute.

"Hyungie, don't be nervous. Jackson is literally right there." Jimin was turning out to be another cheeky maknae. Was Jackson cursed to know every cheeky one?

"Yah, you're no help, Jiminnie." Jinyoung swatted Jimin who was giggling.

"You don't have to answer." Jackson nudged Jinyoung with the arm he had around the back of the chair.

"No, he does and you do, too." Seokjin sat up straighter and leaned forward. "If you two get first impressions out the way now and we tell you both about each other, it'll make it less awkward when you finally get to be alone."

"We've been alone," Jackson protested weakly.

"Alone when Jinyoung is not having an overload of emotions," Jaebeom added and Jackson noticed how his arm was around Youngjae's shoulder.

"Alone, like  _ honeymoon _ alone," Yoongi added from his seat.

"Hyung, don't say _honeymoon_ _alone_!" Jackson sputtered and he could feel his face getting red. Damn it, now they were both blushing.

"Cute, look at the red couple," BamBam laughed as he pointed at the two.

"I swear I will send you back to Thailand!" Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the Thai boy who merely stuck his tongue out in response.

"Guys, we're getting off topic," Mark clapped his hands to gain the attention. He pointed at the couple. "What do you guys think of each other?"

"I mean, can't we just skip to them learning about each other part?" Jackson decided then that Namjoon was his only loyal friend.

Hoseok scoffed. "That's boring! First impressions time!"

Taehyung grinned and rested his chin in the palms of both hands.

This was painfully embarrassing. What was Jackson meant to say? His first impressions were that Jinyoung was hot as fuck, that he would fuck him but he was also drawn to Jinyoung. He wanted to  _ know  _ Jinyoung, see the enigma that he was. Over the course of the night, that interest has only grown. He watched Jinyoung laugh, smile, dance, freak out and now Jackson was feeling like a moth drawn to the brightest light in the world. He just hoped he wouldn't die when he finally reached the source of the light.

"My first impression was that Jackson worked out a lot." Jinyoung was quiet but Jackson didn't know what was louder - his heart thumping or Jinyoung talking about him. He turned to focus on Jinyoung but his husband was looking at the corner of his napkin on his lap, picking at the hemming. His ears were slightly red again and Jackson was starting to notice that Jinyoung's ears were obviously sensitive. "Obviously, he makes good money as his outfit says and he knows how to wear a suit. He's been kind and welcoming the whole night."

Jackson felt himself smile, unable to keep the giddy bubbles down in him. He didn't know why but it felt so good to hear Jinyoung compliment him. He felt like he should be proud that Jinyoung thought well of him.

"Look at his smile! Urgh, this is cute!" Hoseok squealed and BamBam was quick to agree.

"Look at Jack hyung, he looks so happy."

Jackson wanted to look away from Jinyoung and scold them. Only he found the way Jinyoung's blush moved from his ears to his neck so encaptivating and cute. Jinyoung ducked his head lower, shaking his head to make his hair fall forward and cover his face. He looked back up and across the table to glare at BamBam so that the younger had to take a step back. But Jackson found his chubby cheeks cute with his fluffy, curly hair. And the way the black locks contrasted against his beige skin was divine. His skin was so flawless that Jackson wondered if the Korean man had any birthmarks of any kind? And just where were they? Or maybe Jackson just wanted to make his own marks against that pure skin, bruising it purple and red with teeth marks and fingerprints. Maybe he would suck every millimetre of -

"He's daydreaming again." Jackson heard Mark complain but he was too lost in Jinyoung side profile to care.

"Jackson hyung, pay attention!" Namjoon punched his arm harshly and Jackson let out a whine at the impact.

Jackson pouted and faced his best friend, injured. "How could you punch me? You're so mean to me when I've done nothing but look after you. I'm going to bruise - you  _ know _ I bruise easily!"

"Yah, do you complain about that with everyone?" Youngjae rolled his eyes from across the table.

Jackson increased his pout even more and he could feel Jinyoung's shoulders moving slightly, probably in laughter. "What do you mean  _ yah _ ? I'm older than you! And it's not complaining when I really am fragile. My body isn't as fit as it used to be. When I was in my prime -"

"Does he always go on for so long?" Jaebeom interrupted and Jackson wanted to out his crush on Youngjae. He knew Jaebeom only interrupted him because he actually had a point that was against Youngjae.

"You would not believe it. This is him restrained." Yoongi grabbed another cake slice and shook his head with a small press of his lips together disapprovingly.

"Wow, look, Joonie hyung, Jackson hyung gets the same face as you!" Taehyung pointed at Yoongi's face before imitating it perfectly.

That made everyone let out loud laughs and guffaws. Jackson found himself smiling once more at his new found friendship/family group. If things went to plan and he stayed with Jinyoung, then it would be their group would be large with 14 of them.

"You guys go off topic so easily!" Seokjin complained, silencing them all as he acted like the oldest. "Jackson, your first impression of Jinnie?"

"Jin, stop trying to call him Jinnie," Namjoon complained but was shushed by a strong glare from Seokjin. "Jacks hyung, I think you should answer."

"Weak," Jackson commented and he heard Jinyoung let out a soft, quiet giggle. God, how was he cute when he was so sexy? 

"Tell us, hyung!" Yugyeom whined and the rest of the maknaes agreed with him.

"Oh my god, okay." Jackson took a deep breath and glanced at Jinyoung. The younger was looking down again, a stony expression on his face and his shoulders seemed to be tensed. Out of a habit to comfort, Jackson moved his hand to squeeze Jinyoung's nape slightly. He didn't want to be looking at Jinyoung as he spoke but he couldn't look away. "My first impression was that Jinyoung was beautiful. He seemed to hold the attention of the room without doing anything and it's just amazing." Jinyoung's ears were bright red and Jackson felt his heart flutter. "He's also kind of cute with his eye smiles. He's really charming and I can't wait to get to know him more. I'm happy we got paired together."

Jinyoung's blush had spread to neck and face, making Jackson suddenly feel shy and nervous as well. The Chinese man ducked his head, letting out a soft shriek of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Mark laughed but allowed the conversation to stray from the couple.

"I think we should talk about the honeymoon." Jackson wondered why Yoongi kept bringing up the honeymoon.

"Hyung, why do you keep mentioning the honeymoon?" Namjoon asked, eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity. Jackson found it endearing how Namjoon sometimes still got confused.

"Yah, Joon hyung, honeymoons are the  _ fun _ times." Taehyung winked at Jackson and Jinyoung who both widened their eyes in shock.

"Yah, I didn't it mean like _ that _ . I meant as in, where did you guys want to go?" Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Jackson breathed out, relieved. He sat back in his chair and he felt his heart regulate its beating, thankfully. He couldn't bear to throw a glance at Jinyoung after his friends openly talked about them having sex. Even if they were technically married, it was still an awkward thing to bring up with a stranger.

"Well, I chose a cabin style holiday. You know, a cottage in the middle of nowhere to just have some quiet and peace." Jinyoung was so perfect, Jackson was going to sue his parents.

"I chose a cabin as well but in the middle of the woods. Some outdoor hikes or exercise while seeing the stars and being away from everyone seemed lovely." Jackson was pretty sure his eyes were shining with hope and wonder as he and Jinyoung met each other's gaze. Jinyoung's eyes told Jackson that he was shocked that they chose similar things again, surprised that their preferences were alike. Perhaps Jackson was fooling himself but he could swear that he saw something like fondness shine right behind all the walls he had.

"Has anyone else realised how similar their preferences have been so far?" Jeongguk pointed out.

"Please don't mention it. It scares me." Yugyeom was probably pouting as he whined.

 

×××

Later that night, Jackson and Jinyoung were in their hotel room. Jackson had already showered and dressed in the matching pyjamas he had found on the bed for the couple. He loved how the black silk sat on him and he made him look even sexier. The best part, however, was the cute embossed  _ Mr&Mr  _ on the front pocket. Jackson giggled as he caught sight of the white letters while pushing his back with a headband. 

This was one of the moments when it felt like a dream. Here he was, putting on his weekly face mask sheet but now he was married and his husband was humming in the shower. Jackson grinned at his reflection, ruining the sheet mask a bit but he didn't care. He took a seat on a small sofa that was opposite their bed, drummed his fingers against the arm and looked around the room.

He wouldn't say he had a lot on his mind but his thoughts did seem to be buzzing nonstop. He was constantly wanting to sit down and talk to Jinyoung for hours - something about his husband just compelled him to talk but it always made him flustered so he stumbled on his words. He was also wanting to pin Jinyoung down and made sweet, sweet love to him. The kind of sex that is slow and soft and lasts the whole night. Yeah, Jackson wanted  _ that _ . But the only other condition to this whole thing was that the two had to wait to have sex. They had to wait a minimum of three months. Now, Jackson hadn't had sex for about two months prior so his  _ drive _ did seem increase when he saw Jinyoung step out of the bathroom. 

His husband had damp, fluffy hair that curled over his forehead and seemed darker than ever. A small but strong stubble had started to grow through and Jackson found it cute. Jinyoung was also dressed in the matching pyjamas but his were white with black embroidery. The white made him look like an angel although the silk hugged him like the devil. His delicious curves were presented to Jackson and the Chinese man felt a little drool spill over his lip. He quickly wiped it away, messing up his sheet mask again.

"Oh, shit," He mumbled as he tried to fix his mask. He almost didn't hear Jinyoung giggling but thank the heavens he did because he would have hated himself for missing out on the beauty, melodic twinkle.

"Let me help you," Jinyoung managed to say through his giggles as he made his way over to Jackson. He stood in front of the older, not in between Jackson's legs which made Jackson itch to pull Jinyoung closer. He resisted the urge and he's glad he did because Jinyoung's soft fingers on his face sent his heart into overdrive. Jinyoung touched Jackson's face carefully as he rearranged the mask and flattened it with soft strokes.

Jackson only imagined how great those touches would be in other situations. Such as cuddling and massages.  _ Naked _ massages. Jackson internally smacked himself. While it was a good thing that the physical attraction was there, he knew he wanted more than that and he had to push down on those thoughts. It's what made him sign up to this whole thing in the first place. The never really knowing someone but still being intimate with them.

"There you go, all done." Jinyoung retracted his fingers and Jackson pouted at the loss, making his partner giggle again.

Jackson found himself mesmerised once again before he cleared his throat and held up the second mask packet. With a shy smile, he informed Jinyoung that he had brought him a mask too.

"Oh." Jinyoung blinked, twice and Jackson hurried to backstep.

"You don't have to wear it. I was just thinking that we could relieve our skin together while we got to know each other and I thought after your, um,  _ overload of emotions _ , you would find it relaxing. But if this isn't your thing, we can just pack away and I'll probably use it a different time so -"

"I don't mind using it."

Jackson blinked repeatedly as he squinted at Jinyoung. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you've messed up your mask again." Jinyoung reached out to flatten the mask again but Jackson grabbed his wrists, holding his husband's hands in front of his face.

"Are you sure  _ sure _ ?"

"Yes. It's a face mask. It'll probably help me relax a bit too and we could, you know, talk."

_ Yes _ , Jackson wanted to scream. Throughout the whole night, Jackson had been trying to have a one on one conversation with Jinyoung since they were alone for the duration of their first dance only. Jinyoung's voice was deep but sweet like honey. Jackson felt like Jinyoung could tell the best stories ever with a different voice for each character and he could probably add in sound effects. Jackson found himself lost in the appeal of Jinyoung so, of course, he wanted to talk.

"Yes," He finally breathed out after a few uneasy seconds of them staring at each other. Jackson cleared his throat and let go of Jinyoung's hands to place the mask in them. "You can go put it on and I'll order some hot drinks for us. Hot chocolate okay?"

"A coffee, please." Jinyoung corrected Jackson as he took a step back and headed to the small dressing table mirror. "Do you have a spare headband?"

"Yes, yes. It's, um," Jackson blushed as he remembered he only packed the plain, fluffy white on his head and his Squirtle one that little fluffy ears. "It's a Squirtle one though."

"Squirtle? I prefer Jigglypuff."

A flash of the cute, pink Pokémon with big, round eyes, an innocent smile, obvious ears and the curl of hair on its forehead popped in Jackson's mind. He grinned as he confirmed to himself that Jinyoung indeed was a Jigglypuff.

He moved to his bag, quickly sifting through it to find the blue, fleece band. He grabbed it and handed it over to Jinyoung who took it with a small nod. Jackson went to order room service and sat back down with his legs crossed, waiting for Jinyoung to join him again.

"Cute," He remarked when Jinyoung and his pink mask sheet sat next to him.

"Thank you." Jinyoung winked and the two shared a comfortable laugh.

"So, talking." Jackson cringed at how awkward he sounded. He didn't know why he was struggling to make conversation, he was Jackson Wang. He could literally talk all day! It was clear that Jinyoung held some power that Jackson had never faced before.

"Yep, talking." Jinyoung smacked his lips together as he crossed his legs at the knees.

"How did you find the wedding?" Jackson was starting basic and he hated it.

"It was like a dream."

"It really was. The venue was so pretty and I loved the blossoms. I never knew peach was such a lovely colour." Jackson was starting to loosen up and talk more.

"Peach is actually my favourite colour," Jinyoung informed as he leaned back into the sofa, also relaxing.

"Really? I can see how." Jackson kept the  _ why _ reference to himself. He's pretty sure Jinyoung knows how great his ass is and how it resembles a peach.

"And it's my favourite fruit."

"What about mangos?"

"What about them?"

"Green or yellow mangos?"

"Hmm," Jinyoung tilted his head in thought. "That's a hard one to choose from."

"I like yellow mango," Jackson inputted as he drummed the arm of the sofa. "So, now we know what fruits we like."

"Some really good fruits," Jinyoung chuckled.

"Agreed." They fell into another comfortable but strange silence. Jackson debated whether to bring up the topic of parents when the room service arrived. After paying and taking a sip for their respective drinks, Jackson cleared his throat. "So, is Jaebeom one of the only friends you keep in contact with? I just ask because everyone else was family if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not mistaken. Jaebeom _ hyung _ is my best friend and I suppose you could say the only friend if we don't count Youngjae and BamBam. We've known each other ever since I moved here to live with my dad, my step mum and Yugyeom."

"That's cute. How long has that been?" Jinyoung had a childhood friend that was his closest and only friend. Jackson knew this guy was an angel.

"Since I was around 13 or so which would mean 10 years?" Jinyoung squinted as he tilted his head, trying to remember exactly.

"10 years. Wow, that's a long time together."

"Definitely. I know way too much dirt and so does he."

Jackson smirked and winked playfully. "Dirt, you say?"

"I am not telling you anything about Jaebeom hyung." Jinyoung held in a laugh and pushed Jackson away.

"Who said I was asking about Jaebeom?"

Jinyoung jaw-dropped and Jackson laughed loudly, throwing his head back which incited Jinyoung to lightly smack his chest.

"Yah, you should call him hyung."

"Is he older than me?"

"He was born in early '94, January."

"He's like two months older. I'm sure I don't have to call him hyung."

"He would prefer you to."

"But it's a two months difference."

"Still. I should call you hyung since you're older than me. You're born in March?"

"March 28th 1994. The day your beautiful husband arrived." Jackson bowed as best he could with a mug of hot chocolate and a face sheet on. "But don't you think it's weird to call your husband hyung?"

"Huh," Jinyoung stuttered and squinted his eyes in thought again, making his wrinkles appear slightly. Jackson thought that anything Jinyoung did was automatically cute. "I never thought of that. I suppose it is."

"I don't mind if you prefer to call me hyung or if you don't want to. I'm not fussed over it." Jackson quickly averted his eyes to avoid seeing Jinyoung's reaction and checked the time. "Oh, look at that, time to take our masks off."

"Oh, right." Jackson heard Jinyoung follow him through to the bathroom.

"I tend to use let it air dry but some people, Mark hyung, for example, prefer to pat it dry." Jackson slowly peeled off his mask as he informed Jinyoung of his tricks.

Jinyoung hummed in acknowledgement and the couple finished off their skin care. They went back to the sofa and sipped their hot drinks as they talked more. It took little time for the conversation to flow but Jackson soon learned a lot about Jinyoung. His husband was six months (and a day) younger than him, lived in Jinhae before he moved to Seoul and Yugyeom was his only sibling. He was an author and had two published books already out. They tended to stick to easier topics like their work life or their friends.

"So, yeah, that's how I know Hobi hyung. His studio is where me and Mark work. Well, Mark is full time and I'm just part time since I have my fencing academy as well. BamBam tried joining a class and I told him he had more of a dancer's agility so I took to a class. He's been there since even attached himself to Mark. I've known Namjoon since I was at university and that's how I know Jin hyung and Taehyungie. It's a bit of a funny story with Yoongi hyung since we met because I ran up to his dog. She's the cutest little thing and I couldn't help myself. But it turned out he worked with Hobi hyung  _ and  _ he knew Jin hyung. But out of everyone, I've known Mark the longest. Our families are friends so we've practically grew up together though he did move to America for a while we both moved to Korea." Jackson let out a breath after he finished speaking which made Jinyoung giggle slightly. Jackson would become a literal clown if it meant he could hear that hypnotising sound.

"You've got such a bigger friendship group but it's obvious you guys are really close."

"We are. I think it's because we all have a different bond with each other, you know," Jackson shrugged. He knew he had a lot of friends but he knew that all of them would be there for him when he needed it. He was thankful that he was lucky enough to know so many people like that.

"It's nice. But I do have to ask one thing."

Jackson couldn't see past the impish glint in Jinyoung's ears and he wondered what the younger had on his mind. He nodded for Jinyoung to go ahead with the question while he took a sip of his drink.

"Why did your friends keep mentioning sex?"

Jackson choked on the drink, hot chocolate sputtering out of his mouth as he rambled for a tissue.

"Here." Jinyoung waved a tissue in front of Jackson who took it gratefully and cleared his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so abrupt."

"No, no. It wasn't that. It's just, kind of embarrassing?" Jackson squeaked out as he coughed his recovery. "It's also a reason I did this whole thing."

"Oh," Jinyoung spoke carefully before he gave a reassuring smile. "Then, we should share why we're here. You go first."

"Um, okay, I suppose that works." Jackson cleared his throat and proceeded to share his deep thoughts that he had rarely opened up on before. "Like most people, I would try to find partners by going out at clubs and stuff. However, most partners that I did find tended to want more short term stuff. So, while I'd be trying to build something more long-lasting, they would be waiting around till they got bored of the sex essentially. I've never really had a relationship longer than four, maybe five months. I feel things fast but they last long. I got tired of trying to find my one, the forever love, myself. There was a lot of compensation that way."

"Can I ask how many times you've had your heart broken?"

"Too many to count," Jackson smiled ruefully before he clapped his hands together. "Enough of my sob story. Time for you to share, it can't be worse than mine."

"Oh, it can be and it definitely is," Jinyoung said sadly before he drank the rest of his coffee in one go. "But I suppose if we really want to give this a go, then we've got to be totally honest, right?"

"Right," Jackson agreed. "If we've just got to hang our dirty laundry out first and then we can really be together."

Jinyoung perked up, smiling with cute eye wrinkles at Jackson's words. "Your analogies are amazing."

"That's not the only amazing thing about me." Jackson's wink made Jinyoung laugh loudly.

"How are you so happy after everything you've been through?"

"It's hard," Jackson answered honestly and he leaned back, his arm stretching across the back of the sofa as he drummed his fingers. "Definitely hard. But I think it's worth the effort. There's no point in letting the sadness win. It doesn't deserve every day of your life. As a human, I think everyone deserves happiness."

"I'm beginning to think you might be too good for this world."

"If I am, I'll move to Mars." The two shared a laugh and after, Jackson reminded Jinyoung to share his story.

"Right. A warning, it's a heavy story and there's not much someone can say about it." Jackson nodded and Jinyoung took a shaky breath before he continued. "When I was 13, I was still living in Jinhae with my parents and I had my first boyfriend. At the time, my mum just found out that my dad had a mistress who was going to marry - Yugyeom's mum. Every night, the pair of them would go back and forth, yelling and arguing and just generally blaming each other for the breakdown of their marriage. At the time, I wasn't out to my parents but my best friend at the time knew I was gay. I didn't know he was until he kissed one day after school and after we started dating. It was hidden from everyone and he seemed adamant on keeping it that way. At the time, I agreed since I knew both of my parents was conservative and wouldn't have accepted me. I mean, dad still doesn't but I don't need him anymore. Anyway, one day, my parents weren't at home and it was just me and my boyfriend. He wanted to  _ move forward _ with our relationship whereas I was a bit hesitant to. We were still young and I thought we still had plenty of time left in our relationship for stuff to advance. So, um, what happened was." Jackson watched Jinyoung grit his teeth. His husband had his hands clenched into fists and his eyes screwed shut as he sat still. The older felt an urge to comfort the younger as he shared his past. It didn't sound like it was easy and Jackson's mind was jumping to conclusions that he really wished weren't right. He waited for Jinyoung to continue but still shuffled closer to show that he was there. "It went downhill from there. I had to move to Seoul and I met Yugyeom and Jaebeom hyung. Hyung helped me a lot, in ways I can never repay him for."

Jinyoung started to shake slightly and Jackson couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled Jinyoung to his chest and stroked his back to soothe him. Jinyoung continued to shake in his arms and his own hands came up to cling onto Jackson's shirt, scrunching up the silk. Jackson held him closer when he felt his shirt dampen with silent tears let out by his husband. They stayed like that until Jinyoung pulled away, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even finish."

Jackson reached up to grab his wrists, tugging his hands away from his eyes. "It's okay. You can finish another time. We've got forever, remember?" He wasn't sure if his attempt to lighten the mood would work but Jackson thought Jinyoung needed it. He needed the distraction from whatever memories were reappearing.

Jinyoung chuckled softly, his red eyes glittering as he held eye contact with Jackson. "Forever."

"Cool," Jackson breathed out as he tried not to get lost in the black galaxy in front of him. "So, favourite colour?"

Jinyoung grinned at the new topic and the two leaned back into the sofa, thighs touching. They spent the whole night talking, learning as much as they could about each other and just laughing about anything. Jackson felt like he could do this every night as the two fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day, Jackson was brought out of his slumber by someone shaking him. He grunted, turning only to fall off the sofa. He snapped open his eyes and immediately found a laughing Jinyoung.

"You need to hurry up and wake up. They said our car leaves in 20 minutes." Jinyoung held a hand, pulling Jackson up as he held in his giggles.

"20 minutes?" Jackson rasped out as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Y-yes," Jinyoung stuttered and Jackson gave him a simple furrow of his eyebrows at the stuttering. "Just hurry up. I left your clothes in the bathroom for you to change into after your shower."

And that's when Jackson realised Jinyoung was showered and dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a tee shirt. And that he had married Jinyoung. And that he was going on his honeymoon. Jackson's dreams were coming true,  _ had _ come true.

_ Holy shit _ , Jackson thought as he stared at Jinyoung dumbfounded.

"Hey, you okay?" Jinyoung asked softly as he placed a hand on both of Jackson's shoulders, trying to coax some sort of reaction.

"You're my husband." Jackson blinked again and when he saw Jinyoung looking at him concerned, he debated slapping himself. How the fuck did marrying a stranger ends with him marrying a prince?

"Yes, I am and you're mine. Do you think a moment to just take it in? Because I can tell them that we'll be a bit late."

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay."

Despite their words, neither moved from their stances. They stayed, locking eyes as Jackson slowly overcame the turbulence of his sudden life changes. He really went from being a bachelor to being a married man in the span of 24 hours to someone he just met. He searched Jinyoung's to see if he was the only having a mini-crisis.

He got a soft, warm smile that somehow made Jackson feel grounded and seemed to anchor his flying thoughts. "It's just an overload of emotions," Jinyoung whispered and Jackson wondered if Jinyoung used that reasoning as a coping strategy. He also wondered if Jaebeom taught him it and how well it must have worked for Jinyoung to still be reliant on it.

"It's definitely that," Jackson chuckled out as he raised a hand to run through his hair. "I think I'm good now. I'll go get ready."

He made to step back but Jinyoung's firm grip on his shoulders made him stay still and look back at the taller man.

"You're sure you're okay?"

Jackson flashed a big, confident grin. "I'm great, Jinyoung." On a random urge, he pinched Jinyoung's cheeks with either hand and cutely said, "Are you excited for our honeymoon, Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung answered a hand over his mouth as he laughed and pushed Jackson towards the shower.

×××

They arrived at the reception and Jackson looked at the looming woods behind it. The clear blue sky seemed to make the green tops of the trees even lusher.

A middle-aged woman stepped out of the small cabin and stood on the foyer. "Park-Wang?"

"Yes, that's us," Jackson answered back with a wave as he pulled his suitcase behind him, hearing Jinyoung follow.

"Hi, I'm Jieun, nice to meet you guys and congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks, I'm Jackson and he's Jinyoung. It's nice to meet you."

They shared handshakes and walked into the foyer, nearer the entrance.

"We booked you guys a cabin at the top of our hike trail since we don't really do honeymoons here and we suppose you two would like some privacy from the children camps we get here. It's quite a distance so we will carry your luggage for you."

"Oh, that'd be brilliant. Thank you." Jackson reached out to grab Jinyoung's suitcase off him, placing it next to his on the foyer.

"Do we not go with our luggage?" Jinyoung asked as he stepped close into Jackson's space. His body heat made Jackson want to cling onto him, preserving the heat until it grew and raged and was released.

"I've been told that you guys are going to make your own way up. I've got the maps and everything ready here." Jieun handed over a bunch of papers, a compass and a set of keys into Jackson's hands. 

"There's a hiking trail, you said?" Jackson asked as he opened a map, trying to decipher it.

"Yes. It's the last one, standing by itself. It's quite into the trees so don't expect to find it straight away." Jieun passed over a set of walkie-talkies to Jinyoung. "There's bad service here so we tend to use these but if you need to make an urgent call, just come back here or call us on these. It's fully equipped and the food has been stocked. We'll inform you when the cleaning crew can come if you don't want to clean yourselves. I think that's everything. Enjoy your stay and have a lovely honeymoon, guys!" She waved at them before she collected their bags and walked back inside the reception.

"Are we hiking?" Jinyoung asked Jackson as he peered at the maps.

"Looks like it. It doesn't seem like a difficult hike so we should be okay. How do you feel about exercise?" Jackson looked up from the map to gauge Jinyoung’s reaction. It was clear that the younger looked after his body and went to the gym but Jackson knew that a fit body didn't always mean it was an athletic body.

"I'm not opposed to it," Jinyoung said after dwelling on it for a few long seconds.

"Great, let's start hiking."

Jackson reached for Jinyoung’s hand, taking it and walking up the start of the trail before the younger could react. They started a slow pace, taking in the new and clean surroundings. They didn't hold hands the whole way as Jackson began to sweat and so, he removed his tee shirt, hanging it from a belt loop on his shorts. After that, they walked up silently as they reached nearer to the peak where their cabin was. 

When they stopped for a break at a flat ridge that had a bench, Jinyoung flopped onto the wooden chair.

"I'm dying. I actually think I'm dying. Jackson, is this sweat or my tears?"

Jackson was learning that Jinyoung was extremely dramatic. As well as extremely cute as his cheeks puffed out when he pouted up at Jackson. He was also extremely  _ hot _ as his red cheeks and shallow breathing made Jackson's mind run wild. He shook his body, clearing the thoughts and loosening his muscles.

"We're nearly there. It's literally 10 minutes if that."

"I cannot do it. If I move, I will drop dead and you'll be left to look at the maknaes."

"You are not going to drop dead," Jackson rolled his eyes as he kneeled in front of Jinyoung, trying to push thoughts of the three maknaes creating havoc. "I can carry you the rest of the way, if you really want."

Jinyoung looked at Jackson hesitantly before he dropped his head to gaze at his knee caps.

"I can carry you, I'm okay to do so," Jackson reassured Jinyoung as he picked up on his hesitation.

"No, I'll be okay to walk." Jinyoung quickly stood up which made his knees wobble.

Jackson noticed and grabbed his hips to stabilise him. "I'll carry you," Jackson told him before he turned around and gestured for Jinyoung to hop onto his back. 

Jackson wasn't going to let Jinyoung strain himself just because they were close to their destination when the younger clearly lacked hiking experience. He heard Jinyoung sigh before arms tentatively rested on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. He hooked hands under Jinyoung’s legs before Jackson slowly stood up straight before heading directly to their cabin, trying to ignore the rated thoughts rushing through his mind the more he felt Jinyoung breathe on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are very welcomed :)


	4. tell me if I'm too much for you to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's their honeymoon! Jinyoung's pov and some development in their relationship
> 
> sorry I took a bit longer with this chapter but enjoy!
> 
> chapter title from Call This Love by Slchld (check him out, I love his songs sm and he's so talented!)

As Jinyoung sat on Jackson's back, he wondered if the other was truly okay with how Jinyoung didn't manage to share his past so easily. He knows how hard it must have been to share previous heartbreaks and one-sided attractions. When Jackson shared his past, Jinyoung wanted to crush him into a hug and promise that he wouldn't leave Jackson. That's because he genuinely believed he couldn't be away from him, even if they remained friends. Jinyoung felt like he needed Jackson Wang in his life in any possible way. There was just something so relaxing about him. He made Jinyoung forget his walls, let loose his shoulders and mess around like a kid again. Jinyoung welcomed the feeling as it felt like a breath of fresh air. If only Jinyoung could apply that to all aspects of his life. Then he could sit down with Jackson, open his heart and share his past.

Jinyoung sighed heavily as his thoughts weighed down on him. Did Jackson even find Jinyoung nice anymore? Sure, he was amiable and respectable at the wedding reception - when he wasn’t freaking out. All he's done is struggle to talk about anything personal, complain about hiking and now he's sitting on Jackson's back like he's known the older for more than a day. And Jackson had to be shirtless, displaying his gorgeously chiselled abs.

"Are you okay up there?" Jackson asked as he shifted Jinyoung's legs slightly.

"Yes, I can walk if you'd prefer me to." Jinyoung loosened his arms around Jackson's neck, preparing to get off.

"No, there's no need to. We're here anyway." He nodded ahead of them and Jinyoung looked up from questioning Jackson's brown locks to see the wooden house in front of them.

It was a small cabin, one floor with two wide windows beside a simple wooden door. There was a porch stretching all around the house and Jinyoung could see lounge chairs in the front porch, making him wonder what was sat on the back. It was set in a clearing and there was a small pebble path leading up to the house. 

Jackson squatted down, loosening his grip on Jinyoung's thighs and the younger tried his best not to hope that Jackson would be grabbing his thighs soon again. Jinyoung stood up from Jackson's back and discreetly pinched himself for wanting to jump into Jackson's pants so bad. He hadn't felt so strongly to someone in such a long time, Jinyoung was worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Jinyoung, you're zoning out again." Jackson clicked his fingers in front of Jinyoung's face, making the younger blink and stumble slightly. "You okay?"

"Sorry, I'm okay. Shall we go in?" Jinyoung gestured for them to start walking down the path when Jackson grabbed his arm. He gave Jackson a look that showed his confusion which increased as Jackson slid his hand from Jinyoung's elbows to fall into his palm. Jackson placed his fingers between Jinyoung's and gave his hand a little squeeze. Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

Jackson took a few steps, leaving Jinyoung's arm outstretched as he looked back at his husband with a small smirk. "Walking into the cabin. You?"

Jinyoung opened his mouth to respond but then closed it as he realised that Jackson was only holding his hand as they walked. What was wrong with that? Nothing. But why was Jinyoung feeling slightly flustered to do so? Jinyoung let out a little sigh as he closed the gap between them and tugged Jackson along the path, the older cackling behind him. Jinyoung felt his own smile creeping upon his face at the sound of Jackson's laughing as well as a blush.

They unlocked the door with the key that Jieun had given them. The foyer immediately opened up to the large living space. The lounge flanked their right side with a cosy couch, a large rug and a beautiful fireplace. The kitchen flanked their left side and its own door to the porch. Wooden counters and a fridge lined the walls that had a circular table with two chairs in the middle. There were two doors past these two rooms, obviously the bathroom and the bedroom. As the couple walked further to look, Jinyoung found that the bathroom was a hidden luxury. There was a large tub with jets in it as well as a beloya style enclosed shower. It was large and comfortable. Jinyoung wanted to jump under the hot water after a difficult hike.

"Wow, this is," Jackson cleared his throat. "Spacious."

Jinyoung turned to find Jackson at the doorway, eyes dark as they darted around the room. Jinyoung smirked, knowing exactly what was going through his head. Maybe he would finally be able to tease the older, getting his small revenge after Jackson had had endless opportunities to tease him.

"Very spacious. I think the tub will be great." Jinyoung bent, reaching over the tub to turn the tap on. He had been told many times by many people that his ass was a great asset. Or as Yugyeom put it, _it's fucking perfect, like a peach_. 

He heard Jackson choke quietly before light footsteps came his way. Jinyoung leaned back, sitting on the edge of the tub. He looked up at Jackson who stood nearby, wanting to be closer but unsure if he should be. Jinyoung found that cute.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Jinyoung reached out to hold Jackson's hand, only because he had grown accustomed to the calloused touch. Jackson's warm hand gladly took Jinyoung's, squeezing it slightly as he stepped closer. Jinyoung didn't know why but every time Jackson squeezed his hand, he felt his nerves settle and his body relax.

"Nope. I can start to make something for lunch. She said the kitchen was already stocked up, right?"

“She did say that. I hope it’s more than just instant ramen,” Jinyoung groaned. He didn’t want to survive five days on ramen.

Jackson chuckled softly as he reached behind Jinyoung to shut the tap. “I think our luggage is already in the bedroom. I’ll let you freshen up.”

With that, Jackson gave Jinyoung’s hand one last squeeze before he let go and left the younger alone in the bathroom.

Jinyoung felt an air of tension leave as his husband shut the door behind him. Was this level of teasing normal this soon for a new relationship? Jinyoung didn't have enough experience to know if he was playing a risky game by joining in on the teasing but he knew he hated losing. Jinyoung would be damned if he lost this game to Jackson without even knowing all the rules if there were rules.

He pushed his thoughts away as he stripped down, finding a towel in the cupboard. He also found some bath salts that he chucked into the tub, ready to relax. He didn't plan to be long but when he sank down in the hot water he cursed himself for not bringing his book in to waste time. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't bring his book as the silence helped him think. He thought about Jackson and what he felt about the older so far.

He knew he was physically attracted - those thick thighs and warm hands were practically engraved into Jinyoung's mind. He also knew that he and Jackson had good conversations. So far, he had enjoyed every single one and found that Jackson could easily be the funniest guy on earth. But he wasn't only funny, he was sincere and honest. He made sure that Jinyoung was heard and understood, even if the younger struggled to express his emotions as clearly as Jackson. Jinyoung hoped that this genuine vibe between the two of them would be enough to go further. He wanted a relationship out of this and he knew Jackson did too. Jackson had been nothing but nice to Jinyoung and the younger couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him like that. He was thankful that Jackson agreed with him about the kiss at the ceremony. Neither wanted to force anything skinship or contact, wanting everything to be as natural as possible. Which it had been so far. Jinyoung giggled to himself as he remembered how much he was starting to like holding Jackson's hand. Who knows what else he'd like to do?

But first, he knew he had to be honest like Jackson. He had to share his past, no matter how hard because he knew that he wouldn't be able to move on, to find something better, if he wasn't able to talk about it.

Reluctantly, Jinyoung forced himself out of the tub just before his fingers turned into raisins and watched the water disappear. He grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist after drying his chest and padded his way to the bedroom. He didn't knock as he was still deep in his thoughts and he thought Jackson was in the kitchen.

Jackson stood, half-turned to face the door as he crossed his arms over his chest with wide eyes. Jinyoung's mouth dropped at the sight of that chiselled stomach, thick thighs and tight black boxers that left little to the imagination. But more importantly, why did Jackson cover his chest over his crotch?

Giggles bubbled out of his throat as he realised how bizarre it was of Jackson to cover his chest when he had been topless all morning.

“Why are you laughing?” Jackson whined as he reached for one of the dressing gowns that were laid out on the bed. 

“Because you’ve been shirtless all morning. I’ve seen your chest yet you still cover it.” Jinyoung regained some composure but still let out small giggles as he made his own way to grab a dressing gown. “Nice boxers by the way.”

Jinyoung didn’t look up straight away and he was thankful he didn’t or else he would have found Jackson staring at him even weirder. Jinyoung didn’t let his flustered side show though. He raised his chin, looking Jackson directly in his eyes as he removed his towel under his gown. Jackson visibly swallowed before his eyes raked over the white fluffy cotton covering Jinyoung’s body.

“Thanks, I’ve been told black is my colour. Your chest is pretty amazing too.” The older man smirked, undoing the belt of the gown slowly before he let it rest open. He sauntered from his side of the bed to Jinyoung’s, slowly crowding the younger’s space.

Jinyoung watched him come close with careful eyes. Even if he wanted Jackson close, would it be wise?

Jackson stepped really close then, barely three inches between and Jinyoung solemnly remembered how little both had on. 

“Would it be forced if I kissed you now?” Jackson rushed out lowly, his voice somehow dropping an octave as his hands came up to hold Jinyoung’s waist.

Jinyoung swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he felt Jackson’s sweet body warmth hit him hard. Would it be forced? “I don’t know,” He answered honestly.

“I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?” Jackson's eyes were hooded, dark as he looked through his eyelashes. His tongue darted out, slowly wetting his bottom lip and Jinyoung felt himself heat up just at the sight of it. 

Jinyoung wanted to kiss Jackson, he was staring at those plump lips that looked slightly chapped and bitten at. He leaned in slightly, making the noses touch and Jackson closed his eyes, welcoming the contact. His hands tightened around Jinyoung's waist, securing the younger as the little space between them closed and Jackson's bare chest hit the white gown on Jinyoung's chest.

"Should we?" Jinyoung whispered out breathlessly. As much as both wanted to kiss right now to ease the tension, it wouldn't be the right kind of first kiss. It'd be too lustful. "Isn't this the wrong type of first kiss?"

"Is there a right first kiss?" Jackson smirked and slid his hands to rest on the small of Jinyoung's back.

"I think there is." Jinyoung suddenly felt shy and once again, he didn't know why. He was beginning to find that Jackson Wang caused him to initiate behaviour that didn't make sense to him.

"Do you want to see if there is?" Jackson's warm breath fanning over his mouth sent a shiver down his spine and he hoped the older didn't notice.

Jinyoung was trying to gather his wits as he lifted his own hands up to place them firmly on the broad shoulders. Jackson's smile only grew when Jinyoung tilted his head slightly.

 _Oh_ , Jinyoung suddenly thought, he knew how to win this round. He tilted his head, even more, moving close enough so their lips were a hairbreadth away. He saw how Jackson closed his eyes, sucked in a breath and swipe his damned tongue over his lips again. It made Jinyoung chuckle since Jackson wouldn't be getting his kiss just yet. He moved forward, aiming to kiss Jackson's cheek. It was only meant to be short, simple peck but Jackson wouldn't let that happen - Jinyoung was learning that he was a stubborn man like himself. Jackson tightened his grip, holding Jinyoung flush against his body as his lips stayed planted to his cheeks. Jinyoung could feel Jackson's smile getting bigger. Very cute indeed.

Jinyoung pulled away to see Jackson's grin and he laughed at the way Jackson winked at him. Once he had calmed down, he asked Jackson a simple but important question. "What food do we have?"

"Instant ramen sadly," Jackson began and Jinyoung noticed that the former had kept an arm around his waist despite using his right hand to list the food. "But we've got meat, pretty sure I saw some pork. There's eggs, all the basic vegetables, some rice cakes we could make. Hopefully, with cheese, because that's just divine. There's also rice, some kimchi I think and fruit, mainly summer fruits like melon and mangos."

Jinyoung's stomach growled at the list and he sheepish smiled after the loud sound.

"Someone's hungry." Jackson tapped the younger's stomach with his index finger twice before pulling back and heading to his half-empty suitcase. "I'll let you change and then you can go to eat. I didn't touch your bags because I wasn't sure how you wanted them. Also, I made a simple egg and rice so I hope you like it. I'm just going to take a quick shower." He smiled brightly before exiting the room with his clothes in his hands.

Jinyoung let out a big sigh as he flopped onto the bed. How in the hell did he and Jackson go from intense _sexual tension_ to playful _let's do our own thing for a bit_? Jinyoung held a hand to his heart that was still racing after being held like that by Jackson. He hadn't even realised how long it had been since someone last did that.

Jinyoung stared at the wooden ceiling that was actually quite beautiful with its sanded arches and Roman-style fornices. He knew he would have let Jackson kiss him and that things were more than likely to escalate since both were underdressed and too caught up in the moment. If they had kissed, it wouldn't have been good. The cheek kiss was much better, a safer alternative. It was still playful enough for their game and it advanced their skinship in a way that wasn't forced. Like Jinyoung wanted. If anything, every interaction with Jackson had felt natural and easy. It shouldn't have made Jinyoung so nervous. But he couldn't help but wonder about how long the easiness will last? 

With another heavy sigh, Jinyoung got up to change and to go eat the food Jackson made him. He slipped on a soft cotton tee and some joggers, not really planning to head out just yet. He headed to the kitchen finding his plate, just warm enough, on the table. For some reason, Jinyoung was looking forward to the simple meal of egg and rice but he definitely didn't like boiled eggs yet there were two sitting on the edge of his rice. He'd have to scoop out the yolk and dispose of it. So he did that and proceeded to eat, finding Jackson to be a good cook. He almost done when Jackson slid into the kitchen, basketball shorts slung low on his hips, no shirt on with his damp hair curling on his forehead.

Jinyoung tried not to choke on his rice.

"Hey, why aren't you eating the yolk? Was it not cooked?" Jackson pointed at the accusing yellow blobs that sat on the far end of Jinyoung's plate. He slid into the seat next to Jinyoung, knee bouncing next to Jinyoung's.

"I don't eat the yolk." Jinyoung placed his hand on Jackson's knee, stopping the bouncing.

"You should, it's good for you." Jackson grinned as he placed his own hand atop Jinyoung's, tapping his fingers instantly. 

"I don't like the taste of it." Jinyoung frowned as he dropped his chopsticks to stop Jackson's fingers.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat it." Jackson rested his chin in his palm as his elbow sat on the wooden top. He flipped his hand, clasping Jinyoung's in his own and tangling their fingers. He drummed his thumb against the back of Jinyoung's hand.

"Do you ever stop moving?" Jinyoung complained as he tightened his hold on Jackson's hand before removing the hand from his thigh.

"I used to be an athlete. My body doesn't know how to stop," Jackson shrugged as he reached to eat the yolk.

"An athlete? I thought you just worked at a fencing academy?"

"I used to fence back in Hong Kong. I was 11th in the world junior championships."

Jinyoung's eyes widened and he gaped at Jackson. He used to be a worldwide competitor. He was 11th out of the whole world. "Wow, that's amazing."

"I mean, it wasn't the top ten but it was enough for the national team to want me but I tore my ACL. I had to give playing but it didn't matter to me since I soon realised I liked coaching just as much. I used my savings to move here and start a small academy." He smiled as a shy proud person and Jinyoung thought he should be more proud seeing how accomplished he was.

"Jackson, that's amazing. You've accomplished so much." 

"It gets me by. Dancing was what I found I really liked. It helped me build up my strength again and because of it, I met Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae and now you."

"Still, you should be very proud of yourself. You're only 25 and you've had a very successful life."

Jackson shrugged again, chewing slowly as he leaned back in his chair, flexing his hold on Jinyoung's hand. He stroked the younger's knuckles softly with his thumb, focused on their joined hands.

"But it wasn't what you wanted?" Jinyoung asked, wondering why Jackson didn't seem to appreciate his accomplishments.

"It was but it wasn't _all_ I wanted. A part of me was still empty," Jackson spoke in a hushed tone and his free hand started to tap against the wood.

"You made life so busy and filled so you wouldn't have time to think about that empty part." Jinyoung was starting to see how open Jackson was, how genuine his heart was. The same heart that he wore on his sleeve only to keep caged. It was on display in a glass box, anyone could see it but no one could touch it.

"Not busy enough," Jackson chuckled but it sounded cold, bitter. His eyes were vacantly looked at his fingers that were still moving against the table.

Jinyoung's stomach tensed at the sound, immediately deciding he hated how that laugh sounded and that he never wanted to hear it again. He unconsciously pouted and moved to hug Jackson. It was about awkward considering they hadn't really hung and they were sitting side by side in chairs. He wasn't even shy about the fact that he'd be hugging a shirtless Jackson. Jinyoung placed his hand on Jackson's neck and pulled him into his chest, letting go of the older's hand to wrap it around his waist. His fingers softly carded the downy soft hair on Jackson's nape while his arm tightened to make sure Jackson was close. Jackson hesitated for a second before he settled his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, arms crossing over to tightly hold Jinyoung's waist. Jinyoung tilted his head so his temple rested on Jackson's. They stayed like that for a while, facing each other on wooden chairs. Their legs overlapped as they held each other softly.

Jinyoung found the courage rising in him to share his own struggles. If Jackson let Jinyoung past the gates and to his heart, it was only fair that Jinyoung opened his own gates. Maybe he should just tell him now. It would only be more difficult the longer he waited.

"Hey, Jackson?" Jinyoung whispered, seeing if Jackson hadn't dozed off since he had been quiet for a bit. He received a soft hum, urging him to continue. "Remember yesterday when I didn't finish telling you everything?"

"You don't have to tell me if it's too hard or anything you don't want to share." Jackson's hushed words were easily felt on Jinyoung's neck, making him shiver slightly.

"No, I want to." Jinyoung braced himself with a deep breath and shakily let it out as he started to speak. "So, as you know, my boyfriend at the time wanted to further our relationship while I wasn't too sure. We had discussed it a few times and had basically decided that if it happens, it will but we wouldn't consciously try to advance anything. Only, he didn't do that. While I thought what we were doing felt natural to both of us was actually him pushing himself. 

Eventually, we went all the way and when we were _tidying_ up, mum came home. She found us and was completely mad. It didn't help that _Wonpil_ decided to blame me, saying I told him to have sex and that I was the gay one - like being gay was a disease."

Jinyoung felt his words choking in his throat but he pushed them out, a small fire of anger bubbling as he remembered the betrayal from his closest friend and his first love. His eyes were watering and he squeezed them shut. He had already wasted too many years over Wonpil. His throat was tight but he continued to share.

"Of course, my conservative mother didn't know what to do. She started blaming the divorce, saying that this was an emotional outcry. She literally dragged me to her car where she started driving me to the hospital, insisting she'd get me the best therapist or whatever it was I needed. Then, a lorry ran a right light and hit us."

Jinyoung couldn't hide the sob that came out of his mouth. He pulled his arms back, hiding his face as he wept softly.

Jackson moved as well, his own arms wrapping around Jinyoung to pull the younger into his chest this time. Jackson held Jinyoung as his shoulders shook slightly. He stroked his back and kissed his temple softly, not muttering broken promises of _it's okay_ but rather just acknowledging, understanding.

Jinyoung whispered his words before his sobs overtook. "She died before I got out of surgery. As soon as I was awake, a social worker had packed my bags and told me that I was to leave to Seoul next train. He didn't even let me stay for her funeral. He didn't even pick me up from home." Jinyoung's tears flowed heavily as he remembered his father's distance and coldness. He just wanted his mum back, to end things fairly. Why wasn't he allowed to say bye? Why didn't his dad care?

Jinyoung's body shook as he sobbed. Jackson only tightened his hold and nuzzled his hair, trying to offer whatever comfort he could to him. At some point, Jinyoung was sitting on Jackson's thigh, facing inwards as his tears violently reduced.

×××

After that first night, which was later spent with ice cream for dinner and a small cuddle session until they fell asleep, Jinyoung found himself closer to Jackson in more ways than one. Their skinship had increased to the point where either one of them was constantly touching the other. It felt so relaxed and almost natural to be near each other. They had started to sleep while holding one another, even though Jackson's near-naked body always made Jinyoung slightly flustered. Their little playful game and been upped - Jackson had managed to sneak in a few neck kisses while Jinyoung was still adamant on only giving cheek kisses. They learnt more and more about each other, finding that they had many things in common - from simple things such as preferring dogs over cats to more complex things like being overly meticulous and overworking. They shared the same sense of humour which Jinyoung was grateful for since his own ranged from dry humour to quite dorky jokes - which Jackson had pointed out but still laughed at. Jinyoung knew that their emotional bond seemed to have deepened after they both shared their past and their future desires (Jackson wanted two kids just like Jinyoung). But right now, Jinyoung was finding that his romantic interest in Jackson was growing at a fast rate and he knew it was because the older paraded around shirtless while saying the most beautiful things. It was quite unjust.

"So, horse riding in the morning and then we have the afternoon to prepare for the camp outside?" Jackson asked, confirming their plans for tomorrow as he crawled into bed.

Jinyoung tried to not stare at the way Jackson's muscles clenched as he stretched but the small smirk on his husband's lips gave him away.

"Bedtime," Jackson chimed as he took the book out of Jinyoung's hands, the younger hastily marking his page. "I want cuddles."

"You always want cuddles," Jinyoung teased even though he settled down and opened his arms.

Jackson slung an arm over Jinyoung's waist, using it to bring their fronts close. He closed his eyes as he whispered. "So do you. Goodnight, Jinyoungie."

And there was that. Jackson had nicknamed him within a day and had stuck to calling Jinyoung it every possible second. Jinyoung supposed he should be glad it wasn't the stupid _Nyoungie_. Still, he hated nicknames. Yet, the way Jackson rasped out the name made Jinyoung's stomach flutter and his ears turn pink. If only he could find a nickname that would do the same to Jackson. That would be a mission for the next day as Jinyoung's eyes got heavy and he joined Jackson in dreamland. 

When Jinyoung woke up in the morning, it was due to someone breathing down his neck and something poking his back. He shifted, trying to move away but there was a strong grip around his waist. Jackson groaned slightly in his sleep, pressing his body against the back of Jinyoung and that's when Jinyoung's eyes flashed open. He realised what was poking him and, boy, did he want to die. It had taken them four nights of cuddling for one of them to wake up to the other's morning wood. Goddamn, what should Jinyoung do? Does he just roll out of bed and pretend it didn't happen? Does he make it a joke? They were going horse riding today. Jinyoung was excited to do that but could he even enjoy it without his mind or _Jackson's_ mind jumping to other things? He knew Jackson was physically attached to him just like he was to him but they had to tamper down on it. They hadn't even kissed yet but Jackson did try to sneak a few touches in. Which, despite their little game, Jinyoung wasn't prepared for just yet.

But what happens when Jackson wakes up, realises he had morning wood and knows that Jinyoung woke up before him? He would figure out that Jinyoung knew about his _problem_ and that would just be even more embarrassing.

Why was this so hard? They're both grown men, they knew what a bit morning wood was.

But Jackson was _asleep_ , hugging Jinyoung tightly to his body and his _dick_ was poking Jinyoung's _ass_.

Jinyoung buried his face into his hands when he felt Jackson move behind him. Jinyoung panicked, unsure if Jackson was waking up or not. He tried to move away only for Jackson to pull him back with more energy an asleep man should have.

Shit, he was awake.

"Morning," Jackson rasped out, his head dipping into the curve of Jinyoung's neck to pepper some small kisses there.

While Jinyoung would normally blush and shy away from the ticklish kisses, he froze under the soft touches. If he moved in any way then Jackson and his dick would feel it, leading to a whole other story.

"Excited to go horse riding?" Jackson asked and darn his beautiful, husky voice.

Jinyoung couldn't bring himself to answer which probably worried Jackson as he lifted his head up to peer at Jinyoung. He leaned up slightly, his hips reflexively moving forward just the tiniest bit.

Jinyoung screwed his eyes shut as he felt Jackson's _very large_ dick rub against his cheeks. His sleep shorts were thin and Jackson's own shorts did nothing to hide the heat emitting. Jackson's hand on Jinyoung's waist tightened as he froze too.

Jinyoung slowly peeked an eye open, finding Jackson still with dread written on his horror drained face. His cheeks were bright red while his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. Jinyoung tried to give him an _it's okay_ smile as he opened both eyes but Jackson had already ripped himself away from the bed. Jinyoung sat up, wondering what Jackson was doing. He was laying on the floor, head buried into a pillow that had fallen overnight. Jackson seemed to be shaking his head as muffled words were mumbled into the pillow.

"Jackson, you know it's okay -"

"Please don't talk about it!" Jackson's voice was strained and high pitched. Everything it wasn't two seconds ago.

Jinyoung bit his lip to stop from laughing at the change of behaviour. "Jackson, seriously, don't worry about it." 

" _Please_ , don't mention it!" Jackson practically whining and Jinyoung couldn't keep in his giggles. "Stop, I'm trying to make it go away."

"How?" Jinyoung was dropped his head back as he laughed, falling back to lie on the bed on his side to face Jackson.

Jackson turned his head, eyes dark as he looked Jinyoung up and down. "If I think scary things, it'll go," He squealed out.

"Scary like what? Ghosts?" Jinyoung was close to tears as he kept laughing. He leaned closer to Jackson, genuinely interested in the logic here.

"Scary things like Jaebeom."

"Jaebeom _hyung_ isn't scary!" Jinyoung flopped onto his back, his laboured chuckles loud in the room. Lim Jaebeom was not intimidating at all, the guy had five cats and constantly needed to be fed if he wasn't sleeping. Jinyoung was finding the way Jackson reacting hilarious and maybe even a bit cute. 

Jinyoung was pulled out of his hilarity when he heard a deep groan coming from Jackson. He felt his body tense, hairs on his neck standing up at the sound that shot to his core.

"What?" Jinyoung managed to choke out, wanting to know why Jackson was now _groaning_ as he shook his body in a little whine.

"I can't say it."

"Just tell me."

"You're not helping."

"Well, tell me how to."

Jackson turned his head, making direct eye contact with Jinyoung. His hooded eyes made Jinyoung's toes curl, in a good way.

" _You_ are only _enhancing_ it." Jackson's words were strained as if he was struggling to keep back.

"Oh," Jinyoung muttered out incoherently. He knew there was some physical attraction but he didn't know it was so strong that just him laying in bed with shorts and a baggy tee-shirt made Jackson hot and bothered.

"Yeah, so _please_ ," Jackson whined, obviously embarrassed.

Jinyoung nodded and Jackson tried to smile back before he dropped his head into the pillow again. Jinyoung climbed out of bed, pattering away to leave Jackson to sort himself out. Only, he turned back before he exited and came up to Jackson. He squatted down, running a hand through Jackson's hair and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"Don't feel embarrassed. It happens to me too, especially with you." Jinyoung whispered the words carefully as he watched how Jackson tensed up, his fingers curling onto the edge of the pillow tightly. Jinyoung smirked slightly, loving the effect he had on Jackson.

He pulled away, heading to the kitchen to whip up some pancakes. He figured Jackson would need something sweet after his morning. By the time he had placed the stack on the table alongside some fresh fruit and syrup, Jackson was strolling into the room with damp hair and a fresh change of outfit. He smiled shyly as he came to join Jinyoung, sliding into his chair quietly.

"You okay?" Jinyoung asked as he slid into his own seat. He placed a hand on Jackson's thigh, rubbing the jeans underneath as he tried to not make Jackson feel weird.

"Yes, I'm good," Jackson said slowly, placing his own hand on Jinyoung's. "Are you ready for the horse riding?"

Jinyoung smiled, glad to see Jackson comfortable again. "I actually am. I've always wanted to go horse riding but never had the chance to."

Jackson hummed as he dished out the pancakes between them.

Jinyoung started to dish out the fruit as he continued to speak. "Do you think we'll be able to pet them after? I wonder how old they are."

Jackson chuckled softly, his eyes darting up to fondly watch Jinyoung talk.

"Do you think they'll be a brown horse? They're so cute." Jinyoung was grinning as he thought about horses. He had always been in love with them, ever since he was a kid thinking he was a prince who could ride into the sunset with his husband beside him. 

"You're cute," Jackson pinched Jinyoung's cheek, letting out a small sound of endearment.

"That's not what you thought this morning." Jinyoung raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly.

Jackson smirked, closing the small gap between their heads as he rested his forehead against Jinyoung's forehead. "Apparently, you tend to think the same things too."

"Maybe," Jinyoung chimed as he snaked a hand around Jackson's neck, combing his fingers into the back of his hair.

"Maybe I should find out for myself."

Jackson's sly smirk sent tingles down Jinyoung's spine that he tried to ignore. He couldn't ignore the way Jackson placed an arm around his waist and stuck his hand under Jinyoung's shirt, fingers tapping on the bare small of his back.

"In about three months, you can." Jinyoung was so grateful that they had to wait until after a set period before they advanced things physically. He wasn't a virgin but he had had sex only once. He had done some other things (blowjobs and handjobs) but even that was limited. Jinyoung was shy since he knew Jackson had more experience in that area. But he knew that he was ready to let himself be wrecked by Jackson.

"Do you know what I can do now?" Jackson raised an eyebrow cheekily and started to dig his fingers into Jinyoung's back slightly.

Jinyoung felt his ears start to burn. He was starting to feel flustered again so he grabbed a fork that a pancake bite on it. He held the fork up, at Jackson's mouth as he moved his head back. "You can eat now," He told Jackson, feeding the older before he could respond.

Jackson had a silly grin on his face as he wrapped his hand over Jinyoung's on the fork. Jinyoung tried to not ignore the butterflies speeding up in his stomach as he turned back to his breakfast.

A quick shower, a fresh set of clothes and a small hike later, the married couple found themselves standing at a barn. Jinyoung excitedly leaned over the fence, trying to get a glimpse of the horses while Jackson waited for someone to direct them.

"Do you think we'll ride together?" Jackson asked as he leaned back on the fence, eyes darting to Jinyoung's excited face.

"Maybe. If you want, we could ask?" Jinyoung turned away from his fail of peeking at horses to find Jackson watching him with a soft smile.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't mind," Jinyoung answered honestly as he looked away, trying to not feel the weight of Jackson's gaze.

"Maybe we'll do it once, right at the end."

Jinyoung hummed in acknowledgement as he caught a glimpse of a chestnut horse. He leaned even more forward, wanting to see more when Jackson's hands landed on his waist. He turned back to find Jackson holding him up with a silly grin.

"Don't want you falling," His husband explained with an innocent shrug. 

Just as Jinyoung was about to respond, an instructor arrived with two helmets and two vests. Jackson let go of his waist and held out his hand to help Jinyoung jump down from the fence. 

After a brief introduction, the couple jumped onto their own horses and prepared to go on their little journey. Jinyoung felt giddy like a child as he stroked the horse's neck tenderly.

"Hey, Jinyoungie, you have to take a picture of me!" Jackson called as he slowly trotted around the small field, clinging tightly onto the reins.

"Only if you take mine!" Jinyoung called back with a chuckle, already snapping the photo.

A couple of hours later, the couple were back in their cabin and had just finished their dinner. Jinyoung picked up the dishes, placing them in the sink to be rinsed when Jackson stood beside him. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jackson to say whatever was on his mind.

"So, you know, it's our last night here." Jinyoung nodded, waiting for him to continue. "And you know we said we'll camp out in the backyard. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe have a campfire too. You know, make it a bit of an evening rather than just sleeping out there."

Jackson seemed shy to suggest that they spend more time together outdoors and Jinyoung found that very very cute. He smiled softly at the way Jackson was focused on the floor tiles, almost hesitant of Jinyoung's reaction. 

Jinyoung nudged Jackson with his shoulder, making sure his partner held his gaze before he spoke softly, "I'm up for that. We could make hot chocolate."

Jackson's cheeks moved up, squishing his eyes as his wide grin overtook his face. His honey-brown eyes sparkled with joy and Jinyoung was once again reminded how open Jackson was with his emotions.

Jackson's hands came up to hold Jinyoung's waist, moving their bodies to be facing each other. His happy-go-lucky smile made Jinyoung lips curl up. He moved a hand up to cover his smile but Jackson grabbed his wrist and used it to place Jinyoung's hand on his shoulder. Jinyoung took a few seconds to stop gaping and within those seconds, Jackson stepped close enough for their breaths to mix.

Jackson leaned forward and Jinyoung thought he was going to kiss him. He suddenly tensed, his body ready to run as he didn't feel like kissing Jackson yet. But he couldn't lie. He was tempted as those chapped pink lips came so close that his eyes start to blur. And then, just like that, Jackson's lips landed on his cheek, centimetres shy from Jinyoung's own plump lips. He felt Jackson smirk against his skin and Jinyoung pinched Jackson's neck playfully.

Jackson pulled back, laughing as he excused himself to go chop some wood for their campfire.

Jinyoung watched him go, his cheek still tingling. He bit his bottom lip as a giddy, dopey smile threatened to break out across his whole face. He lifted his hand up, absentmindedly stroking the spot where Jackson's lips had touched. The butterflies in his stomach had turned into elephants, stamping away while his head floated with the clouds. It's been a long time since Jinyoung felt so frivolous with his emotions. He was scared about what could happen but Jackson seemed to calm Jinyoung's nerves, often distracting the younger. Yet, he never made Jinyoung feel like he had to bury or push aside his feelings.

Jinyoung took a deep breath as he remembered all the sweet little things Jackson had done for him over the week. From giving the last bite of pancakes or ice cream to eat to listening to Jinyoung ramble and holding him as they drank tea, sitting in the evening on the porch chairs. Jackson was the sweetest man and Jinyoung was grateful they had been matched.

He picked up the dishes, starting to wash them when he glanced out the window. Jackson was also a very hot and sexy man who had the best muscles and tanned skin Jinyoung had ever seen. And they were on show as Jackson chopped wood in the backyard. His shirt had been ditched somewhere and his muscles flexed with each lift of the axe. Jinyoung felt some drool spill over his lip and he hastily wiped it away. 

Maybe he did want to kiss Jackson right now. Maybe he wanted to slam his lips across those rippling muscles, feeling how they'd tense under his tongue and -

Jinyoung let out a soft groan as he felt himself twitch slightly. Maybe this was karma for laughing at Jackson this morning. Maybe Jackson was awakening some repressed side to him. Maybe Jinyoung should go have a cold shower.

He quickly finished the dishes and practically jumped into the shower, eager to stop his boner. He _has_ to wait three months, he cannot mess up this time because he couldn't keep it in his pants again. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Jackson right now. It was still early days but Jinyoung knew he felt something strong for Jackson and he didn't want to jeopardise anything. 

A knock on the bathroom door pulled Jinyoung out of his thoughts. He turned off the shower since his boner had gone. Stepping out of small space, Jinyoung grabbed a towel and opened the door to a sweaty Jackson.

"Sorry," Jackson cleared his throat, pushing his hair out of his eyes. His body gleamed with sweat and Jinyoung itched to go drown himself in cold water again. "I didn't know you needed a shower too."

"Oh, erm, yeah," Jinyoung stumbled out, trying to focus his eyes on Jackson's _face_ and not his _chest_. But when Jackson had those gold abs right in front of his face, could he really be blamed for ogling them?

"So, the wood is cut. I set up a little area for it." Jackson's words were quiet and Jinyoung could tell Jackson was struggling as much as him to keep his eyes off the other's body.

"Okay, I'll set up the tent."

"Okay," Jackson hummed.

After a short silent moment, they both nodded and switched places to do what they were meant to. Jinyoung quickly changed into his joggers and a tee before he found the tent in the hallway storage cupboard alongside the air mattress. 

He went outside to see the low sun and the cleared out space where Jackson had created a decent spread of firewood and a log for them to sit on. Jinyoung opened the tent behind the log, slowly building it up as he quietly sang while sliding the poles in. The air mattress was being pumped up by the machine when Jackson came back out.

"You didn't tell me you could sing!" Jackson exclaimed as he placed two mugs beside the log.

"It's nothing good. Youngjae is a way better singer," Jinyoung dismissed his comment with a soft smile as he unplugged the machine.

"Youngjae is good but so are you! Would you sing to me later?" 

"We'll see." Jinyoung tried to hide the blush working it's way on his face as he set up the mattress inside the tent.

Once he was done, Jinyoung sat next to Jackson who was already brewing the hot chocolate over the small fire. He grabbed the blanket and spread it over their legs. He looked up to see the night sky filled with stars.

"I don't think I've seen so many stars since I was back in Jinhae."

"Do you know their names?" Jackson asked as he passed Jinyoung his mug.

"I don't remember them."

"Well, that one, over there, see it?" Jackson was pointing at a star that was shining brightly next to another bright star, both stars were the nearest to the moon. Jinyoung nodded and leaned his head on Jackson's shoulder. "That's the king star, aka the Wang star."

Jinyoung let out a giggle. "There's no Wang star."

"There is! And there's even a Jinyoungie star! See, it's right there." Jackson pointed at the next star before he pointed out a few other. "There's the Markiepooh star. That's Bam because he has to the brightest star and the moon is Yugyeom because he's too tall for no reason. That's Namjoon with Jin hyung. And over there, that's Youngjae and with Jaebeom hyung."

Jinyoung was past giggling as he let out loud laughs. He felt Jackson's shoulders move in small giggles and Jinyoung suddenly realised just how magical this all was. From knowing that he was marrying a Jackson Wang a month ago to marrying him and going on a small honeymoon. They had clicked almost instantly and Jackson made Jinyoung feel so damn happy so quick. He wanted them to last, to stay together.

Their laughter died out and they finished their hot chocolate, staring at the sky huddled into each other.

"Hey, Jinyoungie?" Jackson nudged the younger, pulling him out of his cosy, sleepy state.

"Yeah?" Jinyoung lifted his head up, turning to face Jackson who was looking at him so softly and tenderly. Jinyoung's stomach was melting like a candle.

Jackson leaned forward, touching his lips against Jinyoung's for a swift second. It was brief but Jinyoung knew he would always remember that feeling of Jackson's lips against his.

"You had chocolate on your lips," Jackson whispered, still close enough for Jinyoung to feel his warm breath as he spoke.

"Is it still there?" Jinyoung whispered, already turning his head and his hands gripped onto Jackson's tee shirt. He didn't wait for an answer even though he saw Jackson nod. He pulled Jackson back to his mouth, adding a little force that had Jackson wrap his arms around Jinyoung's waist. They pulled each other close as their lips slowly grooved together. Jinyoung pulled back to breathe and Jackson was already wetting his lips again with a sly swipe of his tongue. Their lips met each other again, moving against each other with a better slide and Jinyoung felt the candle in his stomach burn with a bigger flame.

"Should we go to sleep?" Jackson asked when they pulled away to breathe again. "We're leaving tomorrow and we've got to wake up early and -"

Jinyoung placed his lips on Jackson's again, wanting to feel those chapped lips against his own again. He pulled back, pressing little pecks against Jackson's lips that made Jackson tightened his arms around his waist. 

"We can do this in the tent." 

And that was all it took for Jinyoung to stand up and drag Jackson to the tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	5. baby, you can put your trust in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from count on me by big time rush.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for being late! I was doing overtime at work and then I started uni again but now I have some free time to hopefully regain that semi-regular posting schedule! 
> 
> anyway, enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave comments :)

Jackson was missing Jinyoung. He walked around the room, barely watching the fencing match like he was meant to be. His mind was filled with everything Jinyoung could be doing at home.

A dopey smile made its way onto his face as he remembered _ home _ , their home. He remembered their morning together and how Jinyoung forced Jackson to wear something other than black. Though, his partner found nothing in Jackson's closet so he had to lend his own baby blue tee shirt.

Since they arrived back from their small honeymoon three weeks ago - because Jackson wasn't able to take more than five days off work since it was fencing season - the couple had been living together in a flat that the coordinators Jae and Younghyun had found that was within their budget range and local enough for their work. Which, Jackson learnt, Jinyoung could do from home and the couple even managed to turn a spare room into a little workspace for the writer. Jinyoung's office was small but had everything he needed - there was even enough space for Jackson to do his planning for his lessons.

Talking about his lessons, Jackson focused on the match again. It was the last practice match for the day and then classes would be over. The kids would chill out for the weekend with some of them relaxing after their official matches. However, Jackson had his dance class after this and he wondered if Yugyeom and Youngjae would turn up today. He hoped not since Jinyoung and he had found a film to watch while cuddling under a blanket. Maybe Jackson would get a few kisses. Though if Jackson was completely honest, he and Jinyoung were constantly kissing. It was almost as if they couldn't keep their lips away from each other.

That wasn’t the only change that had happened in Jackson’s life. The kisses every morning and every night mixed with more than frequent cuddle sessions was a change Jackson loved but the change he welcomed, even more, was having someone to come home to. That no matter how long and tiring his day was, Jinyoung was already at home with a cup of tea, ready to listen to Jackson’s worries. Sure, Jackson always had his friends to talk to but something was just different with Jinyoung. It felt like it meant more, like there was something deeper connecting them. And it was something that Jackson wasn’t ready to let go of just yet. In fact, he wondered if he could ever let go of it at all.

The buzzer chimed, signalling that one of the players had reached their 11 points. Jackson checked the score before congratulating the student who had won. After a quick instruction for his students to take it easy this weekend, Jackson dismissed them. He went to tidy up the room, picking up sabres and empty energy drinks. 

The doors opened behind him. Jackson figured it was one of his students who had forgotten something or had something to ask him. He turned around, ready to assist only to find Jinyoung slowly looking around the small gym.

"Jinyoungie?" Jackson called out as he quickly moved towards his husband.

"This isn't how I pictured it. I thought there would be more mats about and more free weights."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced around the small practice room. It was bigger than some he had trained in but still relatively small. Not that any of that explained why Jinyoung was here. "The actual gym is next door but why are you here?"

Jackson got a pout in response as Jinyoung faced him. The younger crossed his arms before replying. "They did say you would forget."

"Forget what?" Jackson quickly ran through his mind for anything he hadn't done or had to do. He couldn't think of anything other than he didn't greet Jinyoung with a kiss right now. "Do you want a kiss? Is that it?" Jackson reached out, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung's waist and pulling him in so their chests were close. Jackson rested his forehead against Jinyoung's. "Did you come all this way for a kiss?"

"No, not that I want one with you being all sweaty." Jinyoung leaned back, grimacing at Jackson's sweat.

"Don't say you don't like it," Jackson pouted as he wrapped both arms around Jinyoung. He tugged the younger back close and nuzzled his nose softly, loving how Jinyoung relaxed into him. Jinyoung rested his hands on Jackson's shoulders gently, almost as if he was worried that he would strain the older. Jackson merely smiled in response.

"Did you actually forget?"

Jackson pouted, putting on his best puppy eyes look. What did he forget? He tidied up after his breakfast, did his side of the bed up, watered his plants, gave Jinyoung several kisses before he left this morning.

"Oh my god, you  _ actually _ forgot!" Jinyoung giggled and Jackson couldn't even be annoyed because that sound was so precious. Especially when he got to see his beautiful smile up close. "We've got dinner with Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung."

" _ Shit _ ." They did have dinner with Namjoon and Seokjin. They made their plans about a week ago. And that's why Jinyoung was forcing Jackson to wear something coloured.

Jinyoung's soft giggles in front of him made Jackson feel sheepish for forgetting. But that didn't mean he'd let Jinyoung laugh at him - no matter how cute his laugh is. Jackson leaned forward, pecking Jinyoung's cheek. He felt his cheek drop back from a smile and Jackson smirked. He moved his lips carefully down his cheek, aiming to find the corner of his mouth and then to pull away. But Jinyoung didn't let that happen. His hands curled into the hair on Jackson's nape, holding Jackson close so he could directly kiss him. Jackson welcomed the kiss, loving the soft, vanilla flavoured lips that seemed to taste sweeter every time he went back to them.

Their lips moved together, sliding and locking as the couple tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. Jinyoung opened his mouth first, his warm tongue coming out to coax Jackson into following it with his own. Jinyoung let out a soft whimper when Jackson overtook the kiss, his hands tightening on the small of his back. Jackson crashed into Jinyoung's hot cavern with pleasure. His tongue danced around, finding something beautiful just in the taste of Jinyoung.

So beautiful but it wasn't enough to make question how Jinyoung already knew of his forgetful nature. He pulled back, feeling butterflies in his chest when Jinyoung pouted at the loss. The hand Jackson had on the younger's nape moved to cradle his cheek, loving that warm feeling in his core. Softly to match the tender environment Jinyoung always had, Jackson asked, "Wait, who told you I'd forget?"

"Yugyeom and BamBam. They came over just to show off the fact they're a couple." Jinyoung used his own grip on Jackson's head to pull their heads closer, resting their foreheads together. Jackson felt tingles down his spine when he felt Jinyoung's hot breath as he spoke. "They seem to think that no one else realised they liked each other before they did."

Ah, that happened too. Somehow Mark managed to convince BamBam to confess to Yugyeom which somehow inspired Youngjae and Jaebeom to get together - Jinyoung had clearer details there. Either way, Jackson found it cute that Mark played the role of Cupid and got their friends together with their crushes. If only his best friend helped Jackson to find someone to get with, then perhaps Jackson wouldn't have gone through with this whole ordeal. But then he wouldn't be standing here, embracing the most beautiful man he has ever met. Jackson knew a dopey smile had made its way onto his face as he briefly thought about how far they had come in such a short time. They had become so accustomed to each other that it was nice to have someone to share dinner with, to cuddle up with while watching a movie, to give sweet kisses to in bed before they slept and to just have someone. They'd learnt so much about each other and found it easy to settle with each other. It was like they had first started to date, those fluttering butterflies and trembling words as they learnt more and more. It was everything Jackson had always wanted.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Jackson snapped out of his thoughts to see an equally dopey smile on Jinyoung's face. "Why are  _ you _ smiling like that?" He rebutted, just wanting to see those cute red ears again.

Jinyoung's smile grew even more dopey and giddy. His ears heated up and he went to bury his flustered face into the crook of Jackson's neck. His arms tightened around Jackson's shoulders while a hand pinched the skin on his nape. "You're mean," came Jinyoung's reply.

Jackson chuckled, finding the younger way too cute to help his health. His heart was beating fast and he tightened the arm around his waist while his hand stroked Jinyoung's nape. Jackson knew that Park Jinyoung was one of a kind and Jackson wasn't ready to let him go, ever.

It seemed like Jinyoung felt the same as he pushed his face further into Jackson so the older could feel his nose nuzzle his pulse point. They stayed in each other's arms for a while before Jinyoung pulled away, saying that he didn't want them to be late to their dinner. Jackson couldn't help the pout on his lips as he let his hands drop off Jinyoung who had already started to move around the room, picking up what Jackson didn't.

"Where does this go?" Jinyoung asked, whirling around with a sabre in his hands. He was holding the sword by the handle and was pointing it at Jackson.

The older's pout immediately disappeared as he walked behind Jinyoung. A silly grin made its way to his face as he held Jinyoung's hand on the sabre, helping him hold it correctly. With a hand on his waist, he perfected Jinyoung's stance and told him how to step. "You need to only move one foot," Jackson informed as he nudged his right leg forward.

"Like this?" Jinyoung moved his leg forward, taking a step.

"Bigger. As wide as you can go while still being steady." Jackson let go of his hand to hold his waist, angling it correctly. "And then you still face forward but this part has to lean back when the opponent makes a defensive move."

Jinyoung leaned back into Jackson, letting his foot slide back into place. "Like that?"

"Perfect. Better than the kids." Jackson tucked Jinyoung into him, holding his waist and hooking his chin on his shoulder.

Jinyoung giggled, leaning even more into Jackson.

×××

"Is that cornflower blue on the Jackson Wang? Has he finally learnt what colour is?"

"Can you not just say blue like a person with an average IQ?"

Namjoon grinned at Jackson as the latter made his way through the garden and towards the bench. Namjoon offered a beer and Jackson gladly took it, sliding into the seat next to his best friend.

"How have you been?" Namjoon asked, offering the bowl of chips already out.

"Busy. It's tournament season as you know and moving into a new house has been fun." Jackson felt another silly smile on his face as he remembered when the newlyweds decorated their house, deciding colour schemes and furniture.

Jinyoung's loud laugh brought Jackson out of his memories and the two best friends turned to find their husbands giggling away. Jinyoung had his lips clamped together to hold his laughter while Seokjin's shoulders moved enough to give away his own laughter.

"What's so funny?" Namjoon asked and Jackson found his fond smile cute. It was always nice to see how smitten Namjoon was.

"Oh, nothing, Jin hyung just told me a joke," Jinyoung giggled out, a hand over his mouth and Jackson fawned over the sight.

"That's not fair. Hyung, you made me wait until you got married to call you hyung!" Jackson protested, wanting to see a giggling Jinyoung again.

"That's because he thought you were competition," Namjoon snickered.

"I did not!" Seokjin scoffed, moving over to the grill where he flipped the burgers. "You guys have always been practically married, I knew - no, I  _ know _ my place. The second husband, the boring one you come home to!" 

Throughout Seokjin's exaggerated complaints, Jinyoung had moved over to sit opposite Jackson. Jackson watched him fondly as his husband sat down laughing and focused his attention back on Jackson. Jackson's smile only increased when Jinyoung caught him staring.

Namjoon distracted them both by saying, "Ignore my husband, Jinyoung, he gets a bit dramatic."

Seokjin scoffed again. "I make your food so I'd keep quiet if you want to eat."

Jackson and Jinyoung laughed loudly at Namjoon's sheepish blush.

"Hyung, do you want help?" Jackson offered, wanting to leave his best friend with his husband so they could bond a bit.

"Seeing as you're the only other person who can cook here, yes."

Jackson smirked, always one to love to show off his many skills. He stood up, placing his bottle in front of Jinyoung for him to drink from and giving him a quick cheek kiss. He left a blushing Jinyoung with a winking Namjoon, already excited to see them get along. When he reached Seokjin, he was immediately handed the vegetable skewers to grill. 

"Hyung, what do you think?" Jackson asked Seokjin. Aside from Mark and his brother back home, Jackson didn't really have any many big brothers to easily to talk to. One was more like his best friend while the other was in Australia. Seokjin was always acting as Jackson's brother when he needed a clear, objective view of life. Seokjin could lighten up Jackson from his troubles whilst still giving him advice on those exact troubles.

"You guys suit each other. And you're so in love with him." Seokjin winked at a slightly red Jackson who gestured for him to continue. "It's different from all those other times though. You were always too flamboyant with the others, wanting everyone to know you're dating and in love. With Jinyoung, it's a lot more subtle. It's with the looks you two give each other."

"Like you and Namjoonie," Jackson stated as he flipped the skewers.

"What?" Now it was Seokjin's turn to turn red.

"You and Namjoon. Every time I'm with you two, it's soft smiles and fond eyes at anything the other does. He literally melted because you were laughing earlier!"

"H-he didn't. You're lying!" Despite his words, Seokjin was giggling and his ears were bright red. He swatted Jackson with his tongs and demanded they focus on the food lest it burns.

Jackson could see why Namjoon was so in love with Seokjin now that he loves someone just as much. He welcomed the topic to change to inquire. "Anyway, Jin hyung, what was your joke to Jinyoungie earlier?"

Seokjin snorted and let out his loud squeaky laughs again. "That's for us to know only."

"What?! Come on, hyung, just tell me!" Jackson watched Seokjin giggle even more to himself before he sobered up, taking the burgers off the grill one by one.

"That's not important right now, Jackson," Seokjin spoke carefully, his voice filled with genuine care. "What is important is you and Jinyoung. You've always fallen in love fast and hard. Just don't get caught up in the sudden feelings. Remember why you did this, why he did this and remember that you don't want to be hurt even more if this does end. Be happy, Jackson, but be careful."

Jackson nodded at Seokjin, understanding his words immediately. He knew his heart felt too easily, shared too easily and wanted more than it got. He also knew how fragile Jinyoung's heart was. How Jinyoung kept an iron gate in front of his heart, scared and worried to unlock it. Jackson was worried that if this thing, this marriage ended badly then both of them would lock away their love that they so desperately wanted to give to someone. It could be really damaging but Jackson didn't want it to be damaging. He wanted it to be fruitful, to be something that grows and grows and grows, something indescribable with its warmth and comfort.

"Jack, let's go sit with them." Seokjin nudged Jackson out of his thoughts, holding the two plates stacked with food. "I'll brag about your cooking skills to Jinnie."

"Hyung, please give that nickname up!" Jackson whined as he quickly picked the other two plates and ran behind Seokjin.

The two approached the table to find Namjoon and Jinyoung in a serious discussion. Seokjin and Jackson placed the food on the table beside the steaming pot of noodles and made sure they had enough drinks for the night. Jackson slid into the seat next to Jinyoung, snaking a hand around his waist and resting his palm against the side of his thigh. He watched how Jinyoung dropped a hand from his gesturing to settle over Jackson's, slipping his fingers between Jackson's ones. Jackson unconsciously smiled, scooting a little bit closer and absolutely loving how Jinyoung leaned into him.

"I knew it!" Namjoon's loud exclaim distracted him from Jinyoung (though he wanted to stare at the proud grin that the younger was wearing). Jackson turned his head to find Namjoon pointing at Jinyoung with an equally proud grin.

Jackson flitted his eyes to Seokjin, finding the oldest with a warm smile as he gazed at Namjoon while holding out a skewer in midair.  _ Whipped, big time, _ Jackson affirmed mentally.

"What did you know?" Jackson asked, wanting to be involved. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm as he propped his elbow on the tabletop.

"The ending to the thriller series He Is Psychometric. It's that book series I've been reading." Namjoon spoke with excitement, eyes gleaming as he spoke about the fictional world. "The last book ended with Eun Jisoo dying and the next book is the last one, meant to be released by November."

"Well, November might be a bit too early," Jinyoung chuckled. "We're only in July and I've barely finished the first draft."

"Wait!  _ You're _ JYP?" Seokjin asked, pointing his empty skewer at Jinyoung in shock.

"I am," Jinyoung beamed, proud of his work.

Jackson was just as proud. He remembered when he found and immediately wanted to message everyone he knew that had been caught up on this series, Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi and Mark - he would have included the maknaes but he assumed that they already knew. Jinyoung told him that he couldn't share his identity, it was the whole point of the author's name change. Nonetheless, Jackson was extremely proud of the fact that he's husband was the nation's best thriller author right now.

"Jinnie, how cool is this? We can ask whether our theories are correct and I asked if it was the brother this whole time and -"

"No, stop! I don't want spoilers!" Seokjin wailed, shoving a lamb skewer into Namjoon's mouth.

"Fine," Namjoon mumbled, chewing his lamb.

"Good. Let's eat."

They all dug into the food, making small conversation and sharing jokes. Once they had finished, they washed up and moved to the outdoor firepit where they sat with hot drinks and blankets. Seokjin was curled up next to Namjoon with a blanket over his lap as he hugged his mug to his chest. Namjoon had an arm around his partner and the other holding his mug with a corner of Seokjin's blanket on him. Jackson rested his head on Jinyoung's shoulder and leaned into his side. His hand rested on Jinyoung's inner thigh, thumb stroking slowly, and his mug was empty on the table. Jinyoung had his legs crossed and a blanket over his lap too. He held his mug with both hands and snuggled close to Jackson.

"So," Namjoon asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "How's married life?"

"Any arguments?" Seokjin jumped to ask.

"Jinnie," Namjoon groaned. "Not everyone always argues."

"That's just because you refuse to get pink bed sheets." Seokjin quipped before asking the newlyweds opposite them again.

"It won't match! Besides, you won't make space for my bonsai trees."

Seokjin rolled his eyes and gestured for Jackson and Jinyoung to answer.

"Not really?" Jackson answered, thinking back to see if they had arguments but he couldn't think of any. Sure, they had bickered a few times but they always ended up laughing or even kissing each other.

"Oh, please. The first thing he did when we got back was to take BamBam out for meat when he knows I've been wanting to go."

"He did not!" Seokjin gasped. "How could you do that to Jinnie? Don't you know how much he loves to eat meat?"

"Hyung, you only found that out today."

"Jacks, it's not worth-"

"Not worth?! Not worth what? Don't you dare say meat isn't worth it!"

"Jin hyungie is right!" Jinyoung chimed in, sitting up to further push his point. "You don't take just  _ anyone  _ for meat."l

"I took Bam, he's like my little brother!"

"It's okay, Jackson," Namjoon spoke softly. "Just take him out for meat another day."

Seokjin scoffed. "Us Jinnies aren't that easy to win over. Have you seen how we look?"

They all laughed at the joke that was true and Jackson briefly wondered if all people named Jin were handsome. They must be. He glanced over at Jinyoung, absolutely lost in his smile and crinkled eyes. There was just something about Park Jinyoung that made Jackson's heartbeat erratically, his toes curl and his stomach do that somersault thing it goes when you go upside down on a rollercoaster.

"Jackson," Jinyoung whispered, his eyes flickering to Jackson's face as he leaned closer. "Should we leave now?"

"What? Why?" Jackson asked dejectedly. He thought Jinyoung was enjoying this night. He knows he was.

"Look at them," Jinyoung nudged Jackson to (sadly) look at the married couple opposite them.

Namjoon and Seokjin were completely lost in their own world. Their cups have been abandoned and placed on the table in front of them. Seokjin had moved so his legs rested on Namjoon's lap and his arms around his chest. Namjoon had an arm over the legs on him and around Seokjin's waist. The younger was leaning in close, whispering something that made Seokjin smile dazedly.

Jackson loved how in love they were and he realised how much he was starting to love Jinyoung, how much he was already in love. He turned back to face Jinyoung who was already watching him with soft, alert eyes. Jackson acted almost entirely on reflex. With the hand on Jinyoung's thigh, he pulled the Korean even closer and leaned up to rest their foreheads together, softly nuzzling their noses to elicit a smile from the younger. With his empty hand, he cupped the back of Jinyoung's head and immediately buried his fingers in the soft black locks that had never been dyed. He nudged at his head to come even more closer, their breaths mingling in the tiny gap between them.

"Jackson, your friends are right there."

Jackson shushed him softly, already tilting his head to lock lips. His eyelids fluttered down the second their lips touched in the most lightest way. Every kiss with Jinyoung was more magical than the last and felt like their first no matter what. With a delicate touch of their lips, Jackson pushed a little bit as he moved softly. Slowly his lips danced with Jinyoung's, lost in their own ballad, and his thumbs started to stroke on their respective hold of Jinyoung. He caught Jinyoung's gentle whimper, drowning it out when Jinyoung's hands clutched at the shirt on his chest. He loved how Jinyoung balled up the soft cotton, how he could feel Jinyoung's fingertips digging into his chest and how Jinyoung was the first to tease him with a delicate swipe of his tongue on Jackson's upper lip.

Seokjin tutting was what brought Jackson out of his Jinyoung induced hypnosis. He reluctantly pulled back, admiring Jinyoung's pout as he softly panted. The Chinese man turned his head to find Namjoon winking at him and Seokjin glaring at him, both with a cheeky smile on their lips.

"Now, I don't mind you guys kissing," Seokjin began and all three of the elders had to stifle a giggle at the way Jinyoung groaned embarrassed before pulling at Jackson to hide his face in his shoulder. Jackson tugged him closer, the hand on his head patting him endearingly. "But I won't have you guys eating each other in front of me."

Seokjin couldn't hold back his giggles and his squeaky laugh filled the backyard. Namjoon chuckled softly too, hand messing up Seokjin's hair. Jackson, himself, let a few breathy chuckles escape him as he helped Jinyoung settle on him so he could see the other couple.

"How long was it you two had to go without sex?" Namjoon asked once they all calmed down enough.

"Three months," Jinyoung answered for both of them rather shyly.

"Yeah, you two are not going to last," Namjoon commented and started laughing again with Seokjin.

"Hey! We can do it, we  _ will _ do it," Jackson protested, frowning at his friends. He and Jinyoung could make it the three months without any form of sexual touching. One month was almost up anyway and things were perfectly fine. Granted there was a lot of kissing and cuddling to make up for it but that was always accompanied by meaningful talks that helped them understand each other better, helped them learn more.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do  _ it _ ." Seokjin chortled loudly.

"You guys are mean," Jackson pouted, missing the way Jinyoung's eyes dropped to his lips - the couple opposite noticed it though.

"Oh my god, I've never seen anyone more sexually frustrated." Namjoon was tearing up. Jackson didn't like it one bit.

Playfully, Jackson reminisced on purpose. "Oh really? See I remember the first year at university and two roommates who had the biggest crush on each other."

"Aww, you guys were roommates that fell in love? How cute," Jinyoung cooed dramatically, making the couple blush quickly.

"Okay, that's it. You guys are done for the night." Seokjin waved them off, not wanting to be embarrassed when he could be doing the embarrassing.

"Thank you guys for coming, it was great. We should definitely do it again," Namjoon smiled at them as they all stood up, getting ready to go.

"Hyungs, would you not want us to help tidy up?" Jinyoung offered, already picking up the mugs.p

"Oh no, no," Seokjin took the mugs off him, handing them to Namjoon. "It's Joonie's night to do the dishes."

"He's right, Jinyoung. Go home and enjoy the rest of your night." Namjoon took the mugs off his partner, placing them back down as he started to say bye just like how Seokjin was saying bye to Jinyoung.

"Jackson, I'm flying out next week so call me?" Namjoon spoke as the Chinese man pulled the Korean man in for a hug. 

"Of course I will. Don't forget me out on your travels and don't forget to have fun, okay?" Jackson softly chided the younger who simply chuckled before they broke the hug.

Jackson went to give Seokjin a hug as Namjoon went to give Jinyoung a hug. 

"Jackson, remember what I said, okay? I trust you two together, it's something strong," Seokjin whispered into Jackson's ear as they hugged.

"Thank you, hyung, for this whole evening and all the other ones before this." Jackson tightened his hug before pulling back, grinning along with Seokjin. The two were always in a cheeky mood.

"Right, go home, get some rest and enjoy your weekend!" Seokjin waved them off as they walked towards the driveway with Namjoon leading them.

Once in the car, they buckled up and got ready to drive home, waving bye once more.

"I love driving, it's fun," Jackson randomly commented as he pulled out of Namjoon's and Seokjin's driveway.

"If it's so much fun, why don't you let me drive?"

Jackson saw Jinyoung's pout from the corner of his eyes and had to resist the urge to brake and pinch his cheeks. He couldn't resist the cheeky comment he made, however, "Jinyoungie, you failed your driver's test."

"I failed  _ one  _ part by  _ one  _ point. I can drive safely," Jinyoung scoffed, crossing his arms as his pout increased. 

Jackson couldn't hold back anymore. He reached over, perfectly cupping Jinyoung's chin to turn his head towards his own. As he stopped at a red light, he turned his head and pecked Jinyoung's pouty lips. "You're so cute."

"Focus on driving, you idiot," Jinyoung muttered, pushing Jackson's head to look at the road in front of them. "I'm too young to die now."

Jackson let loose a laugh at that and reached for Jinyoung's hand. He placed his palm over the back of Jinyoung's hand, intertwining their fingers before he placed their hands back on the gearstick. He moved the gears as the lights changed and he zoomed home.

"Is this your way of letting me drive?" Jinyoung was giggling, Jackson loved it.

"I'm helping you learn. This is third gear." He moved the gear up as he sped up, wanting to be out of the car so he could get his well-deserved cuddles from his long day. "Next time, you'll have no excuse not to pass."

The smile on his lips grew as he heard Jinyoung giggles progress into loud laughs. They fell into a comfortable silence as they quickly pulled up by their apartment. Jackson parked quickly and hopped out of the car, joining Jinyoung's outstretched hand with his own as they walked into the complex. They made their way to their apartment, unlocked it and immediately jumped to change into some more comfier clothes. Jinyoung alerted Jackson that he was going to have a quick shower before joining him for a late-night movie. Jackson made the hot tea and chose the film, already sitting on the couch when Jinyoung came out to join him.

Jackson watched Jinyoung pulled the green sleeves over his hands before he settled them in his lap. His wide eyes were focused on the flashing screen in front of them but Jackson's were focused on how Jinyoung's sweater paw clutched his empty mug in shock and anticipation. Jackson thought he was having a heart attack of how utterly cute Jinyoung looked right now. Instead, he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Jinyoung's cheek. He hovered close, watching how Jinyoung's ears turned red and a shy smile worked its way on his lips. Jackson smirked, loving how quickly he could make Jinyoung flustered.

"Stop," Jinyoung mumbled, pushing Jackson back with one hand while his mug was raised to cover his cute smile.

"I didn't do anything," Jackson sang teasingly. He reached for the mug, successfully taking it away so he could see that gorgeous smile.

"You're being even more annoying today." Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he turned to cup Jackson's face with both of his sweater paws. He pulled the older close, their foreheads nearly touching as he gave Jackson a silly grin and a galaxy to get lost in.

"I am not annoying, to begin with!" Jackson protested as his own hands tugged on Jinyoung's waist. He managed to get the younger's folded legs over his lap, making their chests snugly close.

Jinyoung laughed and Jackson found himself joining in. He tackled Jinyoung backwards with a small battlecry of smackdown. Jinyoung was still laughing below him, his hands on Jackson's neck where they slid down from his cheeks to and his chest still close enough for Jackson to feel his soft rumbling. Jackson lost his own giggles as his hands curled into the cushion behind Jinyoung's head, completely mesmerised by the giggling man below him.

"Stop staring," Jinyoung tried to say defensively but his giggles made the bite less. His hands slid down from Jackson's neck, his exposed fingertips dragging against his skin to leave goosebumps.

"Stop being so beautiful, then," Jackson replied cheekily, admiring the blush that was slowly spreading on Jinyoung's face.

Jinyoung chuckled softly, amused with Jackson as always. He placed his hands on Jackson's covered stomach, softly stroking it to feel the toned muscles underneath. Jackson shivered the gentle touch, getting more and more lost by Park Jinyoung.

"Sorry, my hands are cold."

"Stick them under my shirt." Since when was Jackson so confident around Jinyoung? He was so used to becoming a stumbling mess in front of him, far from the smooth charming person he used to be in front of his past crushes.

"Are you sure?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of the shirt, lifting it up and waited for Jinyoung to slowly slide his hands onto his back. He had totally forgotten about the bruise he had so when Jinyoung tightened his grip on the middle of his back, Jackson hissed slightly. He pressed more into Jinyoung, trying to move away from his hands. He didn't even realise that Jinyoung had frozen, his hands hovering above his warm skin and the way their hips were completely flushed together.

"Jacks-sseunh?" Jinyoung stuttered as his Korean accent struggled with the English name. His eyes were wide with uncertainty and it seemed that he was waiting for Jackson to make the first move - if there was going to be the first move.

Jackson didn't know if he should make the first move. He wanted to, he so badly wanted. To softly move his hips against Jinyoung's, just to see what would happen, just to hear what would happen. But, three months. They had to wait three months. They had made it for nearly a month, it'd be two months before they knew it. They could do - no, they should do it! But that didn't mean they couldn't kiss. Jackson carefully held Jinyoung's hips still, watching how Jinyoung stilled a breath.

"Sseun?" He sounded so breathless and that new nickname was doing  _ things _ to Jackson.

Jackson couldn't form words, couldn't think straight. He wanted to taste Jinyoung the only way he could right now. He leaned down fast, capturing his lips swiftly. The younger's hands immediately dropped back down onto his back, now mindful of his bruise as they held Jackson flushed to him. Jackson moved their lips, almost instantly diving his tongue into that wet heat that was delirious to him.

And it seemed Jinyoung felt the same. He responded back enthusiastically, his lips moving faster and just as desperate to be lost. They moved their lips against each other in sync with their pounding hearts. Without even realising it, they pushed their bodies even closer. Jackson could feel Jinyoung's chest heaving on his, the way Jinyoung's legs seemed to naturally start to spread out, Jinyoung's hands clawing into his back and the way his own hips jerked forward. The man below him let loose a soft whimper at the sudden jerk, nails harshly digging into Jackson's back and moved down.

Jackson remembered his bruise again when Jinyoung's nails scraped over it. Jackson broke the passionate kiss, hissing in pain as he grabbed Jinyoung's hands off his back. He held the hands to his chest, wrapping them with his own as he sat up. He stretched his back out, trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry," Jinyoung panted with concern as he sat up too. "I forgot that I hurt you earlier."

"It wasn't you." Jackson jumped to reassure Jinyoung that he hasn't hurt the older. He already had a bruise that he had completely forgotten about, forgotten to tell Jinyoung about. It was his own fault. "You did nothing. It's my fault. I forgot about it and didn't tell you. It's just a bruise from when a box fell on me this morning. My fault, not yours. You did nothing."

"A bruise? Let me see, Sseun."

Before Jackson could protest, Jinyoung climbed out from under him and went to peer at his back, lifting the shirt up. Jackson felt the need to straighten up, make his back muscles more visible and then felt shy at the reason why he wanted to do that.

"What the hell? How did you forget about a bruise that big? You must have been hurting the whole night. Why didn't you say anything?" Jinyoung was frowning, obviously unimpressed at Jackson. But his eyes were pained as if he couldn't bear to see Jackson in agony.

Jackson's heart stopped working normally as he watched the younger rush out to the kitchen, returning with some heat packs and a first aid kit. Jackson tried to assure Jinyoung that it wasn't  _ that _ bad and it didn't hurt that much. But the younger wouldn't take it. He placed the heat packs on the bruise and Jackson immediately felt relief - not that he would admit it.

"I'm going to wrap this onto you so you can have it on during the night. I don't want them to lose their sticky-ness overnight and fall off. You won't be able to teach dance tomorrow." 

Jackson nodded although Jinyoung couldn't see since he was behind him. He waited for Jinyoung to wrap the bandage on him but nothing was happening. He turned to see Jinyoung looking at him patiently with the bandage roll in his hand.

"What?" Jackson was confused. Why wasn't Jinyoung wrapping him up?

"You need to take your shirt off." A red tint came across the Korean's cheeks as he said that.

Jackson took a second to realise why he would have to take his shirt off. He felt his cheeks get warm and he shyly turned away to pull his shirt over his head. He felt his hair get messy but he focused on pulling his arms out and placing the shirt on the back of the sofa. He wasn't even given enough time to mentally prepare for Jinyoung's hands grazing over his chest with the soft cotton bandage. He didn't realise that he froze until Jinyoung's hands started to wonder, obviously done with their original job. The warm and soft fingers dipped over the top of his abdomen, slowly tracing the edges of his hard stomach.

"Jinyoungie," Jackson whispered, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. 

"Yeah?" Jinyoung whispered back, a lot closer to Jackson's ear than he had expected.

Jackson mentally cursed at the heat packs for they were the reason he couldn't feel Jinyoung's body heat on his back. But then again, if he could feel it, he probably would lose his cool. The Chinese man closed his eyes, suddenly struggling to catch his breath as he felt Jinyoung hook his chin over his shoulder and his fingers dipping over his stomach.

"What did you wanna say?" Why did Jinyoung sound breathless as well?

Jackson rushed out his answer, too distracted to actually think it through. He was getting lost by Jinyoung again. His smooth words and charming wit escaping him. "Your hands aren't cold."

From behind him, Jinyoung started to giggle. He dropped his head into Jackson's shoulder and the older could feel the warm breath on his neck. Jinyoung's hands stopped tracing to hug themselves around Jackson's waist. Jackson didn't know why Jinyoung found that funny but his laughter was starting to make himself giggle. Soon, Jackson found himself laughing along as he twisted in Jinyoung's arms, manoeuvring himself to face Jinyoung who had slumped against his chest, still giggling. 

"What?" Jackson chuckled out, still caught up by Jinyoung's giggles. "What's so funny?"

"You," Jinyoung panted out between his chortles. "You're so funny."

Jackson let out a loud laugh at that. He wasn't even trying to be funny. He was more distracted by the way Jinyoung was sagged against him, breathless because of his laughing and tears in his eyes as he buried his head into the crook of Jackson's neck. Jackson let himself fall back, still caught in his giggling fit like the man laying above him. 

×××

Jackson looked up from the floor where he was untying his shoes, wanting to pad around in socks after a gruelling dance lesson and an even worse gym session before. Saturdays were always so tiring but he always managed to make time for his new weekly date night every Saturday evening. Which wasn't meant to happen until seven o'clock tonight. So, why was Jinyoung walking through his dance practice room with Jaebeom, hands filled with takeout bags?

"Nyoungie hyung!" Yugyeom whined from beside Jackson, his feet stomping the ground gently. "You said you won't interfere with me and Jackson at the dance studio!"

Jaebeom snorted besides Jinyoung who glared at Yugyeom. Jackson let out a cackle since every time Jinyoung glared at him, he was the one left panting from endless kisses. Jinyoung finally landed his eyes on Jackson who felt his ego grow at the way Jinyoung raked his eyes over his shirtless chest and legs stretched out in a V as he sat on the floor. Jackson winked at Jinyoung who blushed and decided to reply back to Yugyeom.

"I was invited here. Plus I brought you food so be grateful, you mutt."

" _ I  _ brought the food," Jaebeom muttered as he placed the bags on the floor beside the two dancers. "Where's Jae?"

"Ah, young love," Yugyeom sighed, wiping a fake tear. "They always want to be next to each other."

"Gyeommie, you and Bam are worse than them." Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he placed his own bags on the floor. He slid next to Jackson, crossing his legs and instantly placing his hand near Jackson's thigh.

Jackson grinned, kicking off his shoe and wrapping his left arm around Jinyoung's waist. He pulled his partner close, not even realising that Jinyoung's leg went over his own. He pecked Jinyoung's cheek before greeting Jinyoung with a "Hi, babe."

"Yuck," Yugyeom fake gagged.

"As if you don't shove your tongue down Bam's throat every chance you get," Jinyoung responded cuttingly.

Yugyeom pulled a face and mimicked Jinyoung before sticking his tongue out.

"You're a turd, you know that?" Jinyoung asked matter of factly and Jackson had to bite on his lip to stop smiling. He just found their brotherhood so cute.

"Yeah? Well, guess who taught me how to be a turd?"

"Acting like I don't feed you. I'll take away your pocket money if you continue."

"Babe, it's not worth it." He was drowned out by Yugyeom's cheeky response.

"Let them bicker," Jaebeom told him next to Jinyoung on his phone. "It'll keep them distracted for a while. They're like a bunch of five-year-olds."

"Excuse me, hyung!"

" _ You're _ the five-year-old!"

The two stepbrothers had heard Jaebeom and decided to team up to bully him. Jackson couldn't keep his chuckles in even though Jinyoung pinched his thigh to discourage him. He responded by clasping the hand, holding it to his lips as he pecked the smooth fingertips while the owner got distracted telling Jaebeom off.

"Oh my god, we leave for 10 minutes and shit hits the fan." Mark entered the room with Youngjae and BamBam flanking him, each laughing loudly.

The three had gone to shut down the other rooms and to make sure everyone had left the premises safely. Everyone but the seven who had now gathered in a circle on the floor, having a late dinner. Youngjae immediately sat next to Jaebeom, giving him a shy kiss that Jackson found cute. What he didn't find cute was the way BamBam and Yugyeom started to get lost in their own world, all giggly and touching. They all dug into some food, opening different boxes and handing them around as they made light conversation.

"Okay, so we're nearing the end of August and that means it's someone's birthday." Mark had taken the attention with his loud voice, wanting to explain why they were all here.

"Yeah, Jae's birthday," Jaebeom supplied as he snatched a dumpling and stuffed it into his mouth in one bite.

Yugyeom snorted beside Jackson. "It's Nyoungie hyung's birthday as well so don't think Youngjae hyung is special for being born in September."

"Oooh, it's gonna be their first birthday together!" BamBam grinned at the married couple while sending flirty winks. 

"BamBam, shut up." Jinyoung had his eyes narrowed and his mouth was in a pout that looked ready to attack (and was totally cute and kissable but Jackson was biased).

Jackson acted quickly. He covered Jinyoung's mouth, preventing it from opening more and he tugged the younger into his chest. He wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's waist, holding him gently. The way Jinyoung relaxed, losing the tension that he would have released on BamBam, left Jackson's chest feeling tight and his head light. As a deflection back to the original topic, Jackson clarified what Mark was talking about. "It's Mark hyung's birthday on the fourth. I think he wants us all to plan something?"

"Yes, thank you, Jackson, for explaining." Mark gave a small smile as gratitude but his raised eyebrow made Jackson feel shy.

Jackson felt like he was being watched as he let go of Jinyoung only for the younger to cuddle into him, throwing both arms over his middle and leaning his head on his shoulder. Just like that all the shyness and intimidation had gone as Jackson smiled down at Jinyoung and hugged him back close.

"They're so whipped, ew," BamBam commented from the side but neither of Jackson and Jinyoung couldn't be bothered to respond.

"Yah, can you let me speak?!" Mark yelled at BamBam who pouted back, quietly giving a,  _ yes, please don't kill me _ . "Okay, so I invited Jaebeom and Jinyoung because I'd like to do what we haven't been able to do since you all decided to date or get married, whatever that love shit is. So, we're going to do that and none of you can say no because I'm using my birthday as an excuse."

"What exactly are we being forced to do?" Jaebeom spoke up hesitantly. 

Jackson knew what Mark was going to say. He wanted them all to go out clubbing again. He remembers the last he went. Youngjae had ordered more than they could drink and ended up being the one who had to finish everything. Yugyeom kept wanting to dance which meant BamBam followed him up, just as a friend - really he just wanted to make sure no one approached Yugyeom. Mark would end up sitting with Jackson who was drunk and complaining about the lack of love in his life. Before he got to that stage though, Jackson always ended up half stripping in the club and as Mark once said 'practically had dry sex on the dancefloor with a stranger'. Jackson wondered if going to the club with Jinyoung would be different. Would he still drink? Would he still dance? How dressed up would he be?

"We're going to my favourite place tonight. The Bird Club." Mark was gleaming with sparkles in his eyes as he named their usual club. Jackson knew that half of his excitement was just flirting with people, and getting into their beds.

"A club?" Jinyoung asked, sounding a bit unsure. Jackson stroked his fingers along Jinyoung's stomach, waiting to see what he would say. He didn't know if Jinyoung liked clubs. "Hyung, how are we going to cut a cake and give you gifts at a club?"

Oh, Jinyoung was the cutest thing ever. Jackson wanted to kiss him senseless.

"Hyung, Mark doesn't do any of that," BamBam informed kindly, a small cheeky grin in his lips. "He spends his birthday  _ over _ someone."

"He's never been one for traditions. He has his own way of celebrating."

"By having one night stands," Yugyeom added in, sounding all too cheeky for a kid. "Jackson hyung and Mark hyung are the ultimate wingmen."

"Used to be, Yugyeom." Jackson carefully corrected, not wanting Jinyoung to think differently of him.

"Hyung, Jinyoung hyung knows you used to be a player."

Oh, Jackson was so going to teach Yugyeom multiple lessons in the form of multiple punches.

"He continued those one night stands into a relationship, Gyeommie, even if they were short-lived. There's a difference," Jinyoung chided softly like he was talking to a child. "But don't worry, Mark hyungie, we'll find you someone."

"I don't  _ need _ someone." Mark waved him off, focusing on his pork belly soup.

"Come on, hyung," Jaebeom chimed in. "Everyone needs someone."

"Not me."

Before they knew it, they had all finished and had covered 300 different topics. They all said bye and agreed to meet at the club for 11 pm since they all were with someone who knew where they were going. Jackson and Jinyoung were walking to the carpark, hand in hand with Jackson swinging their joined hands between them.

"Do you wanna drive back?" Jackson asked, knowing Jinyoung had started to take driving lessons to help him pass his retake.

"Yes," Jinyoung breathed out, excited as he took the keys Jackson was holding out.

Jackson chuckled as he watched Jinyoung jog to his parked BMW, unlocking it and sliding into the driver's seat. By the time Jackson made it into the passenger seat, Jinyoung was adjusting his seat and grumbling about how Jackson keeps the seat so close. Jackson watched Jinyoung carefully, finding his concentration beautiful as he cautiously checked his mirrors and started the ignition. It was only a five-minute drive, less with no traffic but Jinyoung drove slowly, carefully and responsibly. Jackson wanted to laugh at how he managed to turn a five-minute drive into 15 minutes but found Jinyoung's furrowed eyebrows and determined pout too cute. When it came to parking, Jinyoung drove to the most empty part and ended parking bent.

"Let me straighten the car up," Jackson told a frowning Jinyoung, obviously discontent with his skills. "Parking is always the hardest part."

Seconds later, Jackson was trying to cheer up a still disappointed Jinyoung as they walked up to their apartment. Jackson was running out of offences until he suddenly thought of a way that had yet to fail him. He circled Jinyoung's waist with his arms, pressing his chest against Jinyoung's back and hooking his chin over Jinyoung's shoulder. He noticed Jinyoung's hands fumble before unlocking their front door. Jackson stayed attached to Jinyoung as they walked inside, following Jinyoung into their bedroom.

"Sseun, we need to get ready. Let go so I can choose my outfit."

"Wear those ripped jeans you never wear."

Jinyoung tried to turn to shoot Jackson a curious gaze but couldn't move due to Jackson's embrace. "How do you know what's in my wardrobe?"

"I was looking for  _ my  _ ripped jeans. I found yours only I didn't realise they were yours until I tried to wear them."

"Did you wash them after?"

"Why? I was fresh out of the shower and I didn't stain them."

"Urgh, now I have to wash them which means I don't have anything to wear," Jinyoung tutted, trying to pull out of Jackson's arms.

The older didn't let him go so easily. He moved them to the bed, falling down and quickly moving to hover over Jinyoung. His hands rested besides Jinyoung's head and their legs were tangled. Jinyoung was clearly still being stubborn as he crossed his arms over his chest and wore a pout.

Jackson immediately kissed the pout, delicately and featherlight. The elder leaned back, hoping not to see a pout but was met with a stronger pout. Jackson cupped Jinyoung's cheeks, squeezing them lightly so his plump lips stuck out even more. Jackson pecked them again before moving his lips to Jinyoung's cute nose, the middle of his strong eyebrows. He ended by resting his forehead on Jinyoung's and sliding his hands down the younger's sides to hold his waist. He whispered softly, hoping Jinyoung would get the sincerity behind his words. "Don't be mad over your parking. You did well. And I'm sorry for not washing your jeans, I didn't know that I should have."

"That's not the issue. I'm sorry, I'm projecting my stress." Jinyoung softened and uncrossed his arms to wrap them around Jackson's shoulders, his hands combing the back of his hair. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's what a husband does," Jackson joked to elicit a giggle from Jinyoung. "Now, what stress do you have? Do you not like clubs? Because we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"We have to go. It's about Mark hyung's birthday." Jinyoung was pouting again, only this time was in confusion and Jackson found it even cuter.

"But do you like clubs? We don't have to stay for long."

Jinyoung scoffed then let out a little laugh. "I don't mind clubs. I have been to them before, Sseun. I know how they work, drinking, dancing, all of that."

Jackson squinted at Jinyoung, trying to visibly see what his husband was holding back. Did he have a bad experience previously? Did too many people try to chat him up? Jackson wouldn't be surprised. He knew that if he met Jinyoung at a club, their story would definitely be different.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Worried someone might try it on with me?" Jinyoung teased, unaware that that was exactly what Jackson was thinking.

"Yes," Jackson agreed abruptly, obviously shocking Jinyoung.

"Relax," Jinyoung giggled, unlooping an arm to wiggle their matching bands in the older's face. "We've got rings, remember?"

Jackson's overprotectiveness and jealousy were making its appearance after so long of being hidden. "Not enough," He nearly growled as he kissed the shiny band on Jinyoung's finger.

"Oh?" Jackson wondered if Jinyoung knew what he was doing, if he wanted Jackson to do what he wanted to do. "What do you need to do to make sure that it is enough?"

Oh, he definitely knew and he was enjoying this. Enjoying his ability to tease Jackson into kissing him. Too bad for him that that's not all Jackson had planned.

Their lips joined together roughly. Jackson pushed his tongue into Jinyoung's warm cavern, enjoying the shocked whimper his partner gave. Jackson slid his hands under Jinyoung's soft tee shirt, enjoying how he felt goosebumps on the searing skin. Jinyoung's hands gripped the locks on Jackson's head fiercely, pulling him even closer. Jackson nipped at the younger's lips, running his tongue over his plump bottom lip slowly before he dragged it down to under Jinyoung's chin. He kissed the skin softly there, feeling the slight growth of stubble already. Jinyoung let out a sound that Jackson knew he would be repeating forever and the younger bared his neck for Jackson.

Well, when he's waiting like that, how can Jackson not ravish his throat?

Jackson bit down without warning and he felt Jinyoung's thighs quiver next to his. He pressed his body closer as he sucked slowly, taking his time to feel the swell of the skin.

"S-Sseun," Jinyoung stammered, his fingers curling around brown hair as he held Jackson close. His body moved underneath Jackson, impatient to be touched.

Jackson hummed against the first bruise, dancing his lips across it gently. He moved his hands in circles as he trailed them down to grip Jinyoung's thighs. He spread them out, slotting himself between them perfectly before wrapping them around his waist. Jackson moved his lips to Jinyoung's pulse point, loving how he could feel the hammering beat against his chapped lips, loving how his own heart matched Jinyoung's pace. Jackson whispered into Jinyoung's ear, "I got you, baby." He grazed his teeth against the beating skin, taking the drumming into his mouth. He pressed the full flat surface of his tongue against the fresh bruise, moving down to add another one on the base of Jinyoung's neck.

Jinyoung’s thighs squeezed Jackson’s waist and it took all of the Chinese man’s willpower to not undress the man under him and give him the love he deserves. Instead, Jackson started to roll his hips slowly, giving Jinyoung a choice to stop him, to say they shouldn’t be doing this, that they only had another month,  _ less than a month _ . But it seemed Jinyoung was just as delirious as him since he rolled his hips down, carefully and hesitantly. Jackson moved his lips away from the fourth - or maybe it was the fifth? - bruise and kissed Jinyoung languidly. Their lips moved intricately, mapping out their only physical promise that matched emotions they felt too strongly. Their bodies moved slow, both adjusting to the delicious feel of each other and taking their time to admire it. Jackson thought he was going crazy when he felt Jinyoung twitch underneath him. Jinyoung’s fingers raked Jackson’s nape, the feeling of dull nails sending shivers down his spine. He held Jinyoung’s thin hips even closer to his own and couldn’t resist sliding his hands behind the younger. He cupped Jinyoung’s backside, massaging each cheek as he grounded his crotch into Jinyoung. The writer let out a soft moan, the sound unable to fully surface as Jackson tried to embed the sound within him. Jinyoung hips kept moving and Jackson felt his member throb, anticipating more than it would get. The feeling of Jinyoung’s hard-on rubbing against Jackson’s was sending the older into a high he could never try to recreate - and they still had all their clothes on. 

“Sseunie.” Jinyoung sounded so breathless, so wanton, so  _ ready _ . Just like Jackson.

Jackson found himself attached to Jinyoung’s neck again, lips nibbling and sucking as they started to move down. He nosed down the collar of Jinyoung’s black tee-shirt that Jackson now realised smelt like his own. The realisation made Jackson smirk. His hands moved up Jinyoung’s back, lifting the black cotton up with it.

“Sseunie, we’re going to be late.”

Jackson was too distracted. Too lost into bruising Jinyoung’s soft and cute tummy, wanting to see the faint muscles shake.

Jinyoung groaned, his hips almost bucking up when Jackson sucked at the bottom of his hairless happy trail.

“Stop teasing,” Jinyoung moaned out, despair filling his voice. “We don’t have time for this.”

Jackson suddenly remembered that they had to meet the others, had to go to a club. Which would really be torture after this heavy makeup session since Jackson would have to witness a club Jinyoung. He knew he would need another cold shower when they got back.

×××

“What kind of club is this?” 

Jackson stifled his laugh but he couldn’t hold back the smirk on his lips. The arm around Jinyoung’s waist tightened and Jackson pressed his chest against his husband’s back. He kissed Jinyoung’s nape before nudging their way past the entrance, following the rest of their rowdy group. “The bird club is definitely of the exotic type."

Jinyoung scoffed. Jackson laughed.

"This is some sort of  _ stripper  _ club. I can't believe you took my little brother to this!" Jinyoung had turned around, speaking under his breath as he leaned on Jackson. "In Itaewon no less!"

They were standing near the booth that the group had booked. Everyone else had taken their seats, deciding who was going to get the first round. Jackson could already hear the orders for everyone.

"It's not a stripper club and Yugyeom likes it here." Jackson shrugged, tugging Jinyoung out the way of a drunk walker.

"Of course he likes it here. He's filthy like that." Jinyoung grimaced before he gestured for Jackson to sit down. When the latter did so, Jinyoung sat on his lap.

Jackson froze. So many things were running through his head. Jinyoung was sitting on his lap, in front of all their friends, at a club, in those  _ perfect _ ripped leather pants that Jackson didn't even know the younger owned. He couldn't even bring himself to look away from the way Jinyoung curved against, the way his back sagged against his chest and the way his own hands immediately sat on his hips.

"Hyung, are you okay? You look red," BamBam whispered from beside Jackson, nudging the older with his elbow.

"I'm fine," Jackson responded quickly, trying to ignore how dry his mouth seemed.

"Right," BamBam smirked, throwing a wink.

Jackson audibly swallowed and it seemed Jinyoung heard since he leaned back, even more, wrapping Jackson's arms around his waist.

Yugyeom groaned. "While they're being clingy, I'll go get the drinks with Beommie hyung."

"And I am going to  _ meet _ people!" Mark declared, already walking away into the maze on the dancefloor.

"Hey, Youngjae hyung, do you wanna bet who Mark is going to leave with?"

"Oh, you're so on!"

And just as quickly as they all sat down, they left with Jinyoung and Jackson still sitting at the table. Jackson wasn't nervous to be left alone with Jinyoung but he was worried he was going to become  _ flustered _ because of Jinyoung. His worries well justified as his husband had turned his head, giving him kitten kisses on his jaw. Maybe Jinyoung wanted them to finish what they had started earlier. Maybe Jackson felt his ego grow because Jinyoung, the man who used to blush because Jackson walked near him, was now all over him in a public club. Jackson absolutely loved how he was able to make Jinyoung lose his cool.

He tilted his jaw down, letting Jinyoung kiss the corner of his lips before he mumbled into his ear. "Why so touchy?"

"It's only fair since you got to calm your jealousy by treating my neck like a teething rattle."

"Oh, so you're jealous?" Jackson was smirking. His ego was through the roof.

Jinyoung pulled back, cupping Jackson's face as he held eye contact. "I'm not the one who has a reason to be jealous."

Just as Jackson was about to verbally express his confusion, Jinyoung pecked his cheek and sauntered off to the dancefloor where he joined Mark, Youngjae and BamBam. Jackson watched his dark eyes, finally understanding what Jinyoung meant. He was going to tease the older into jealousy. Jackson groaned and let his head hit the tabletop.

"What happened to you?" Yugyeom asked as he slid a beer across the table to Jackson and slid into his seat.

Jackson lifted his head up and grabbed his bottle dearly. He nodded his thanks to Yugyeom before gulping some of the bubbly drink down. "Park Jinyoung is a menace."

"I know! I told you!"

"But I think I love him."

"What?" Yugyeom leaned over the table, trying to get closer to Jackson who had now ducked his low in shyness. "Jackson hyung, you can't play with him. I know you know. Don't play with him." Yugyeom's voice was serious, his eyes showing that he wasn't joking about. It was rare for Jackson to see, to hear Yugyeom so profound. It wasn't like Jackson didn't think the younger could be serious, it was just so rarely shown.

Jackson had to ask. It was a question that had been burning at the back of his mind. He had to know. "Yugyeom, did you know? Everything?"

"I think I was the first person to know everything. Not even mum or stepdad knew everything. They didn't know about  _ him _ . They only knew about Jinyoung's mum, how she passed and how Jinyoung was injured. They didn't _ want _ to know."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. His heart was hurting after hearing that Jinyoung's dad wasn't there for him at all. He knew his partner didn't get along with his dad but he never knew it was that bad. Jackson wanted to suffocate Jinyoung with love, let him know that Jackson will never leave him alone, that he'll be by his side to face everything together.

Yugyeom sighed, apparently realising that Jackson wanted to hear the whole story. "When he first came to live with us, he… He wasn't who he is now. He was quiet, never said a word, never looking anyone in the eye. He didn't even try to get to know me and mum. He was alone and lonely. He didn't eat much. The few times stepdad forced him to eat, I'd find Jinyoung throwing up. He used to cry but never in front of us, never in front of people. We started to get close w-when I once found him."

"Yugie," Jackson consoled. He moved over to the taller boy, draping his arms over his shoulders and tucking him into his chest. Yugyeom felt like a little child, sniffled like one as he latched onto Jackson. "You don't have to tell me everything. I know how close you two are. Jinyoung doesn't stop talking about you."

Yugyeom chuckled softly. "That's because I was the only person he had for a long while. I found him passed out in his room once, tears dried up and he was so skinny and pale. He was broken. He started to depend on me and I started to depend on him. He's my brother, hyung. He's always going to be there for me. That's why, when I say this, I'm saying it as his brother. His little brother who's scared of seeing broken again. He's been through too much, more than anyone should have to go through. So, if you hurt him, I will hurt you back. Nyoungie is my brother and I won't let anyone hurt him."

Jackson stroked Yugyeom's messy hair, holding him close as he let Yugyeom sort out his intense emotions. He understood exactly what Yugyeom was saying and Jackson really didn't want to be the one who hurt Jinyoung more. He knew his husband had been through too much. Jinyoung didn't deserve any more pain, not even the memory of that pain.

"I promise not to hurt him, not intentionally. I don't want to hurt Jinyoungie. I don't want him to be sad, hurt."

Yugyeom sat back, his eyes watery as he looked up at Jackson with those doe eyes. "Hyung, I think you might just be the one for him."

"So, I got your blessings?" Jackson joked. The deep discussion was making him feel heavy, clouding his mind and he knew Yugyeom would eventually cry just like himself if they continued.

"You've got my blessings!" Yugyeom laughed.

The two clinked their beer bottles and leaned back, getting lost in a discussion about dance techniques. By the time they had finished their drink, Jaebeom, Youngjae and BamBam had joined them. Jackson learned that Jaebeom used to b-boy and Yugyeom even had old videos that had all of them laughing. Mark came over, sweaty from the dancefloor and there was a weird glitter stain on his neck. Jackson didn't even want to try to know.

"Where's Jinyoungie?" Jackson asked since the two were left on the dancefloor.

"He went to get the next round."

"Oh, I'll go help him." Jackson stood up, showing a middle finger to his fingers that only jeered him for leaving. BamBam called him whipped because  _ Jinyoung can buy drinks by himself, hyung! _

When Jackson found Jinyoung at the bar, the younger looked tense. His leg was shaking and he was tapping the wooden bartop nervously. Jackson quickly reached him, accidentally startling the younger when he slid his arms around his waist from behind.

"Sorry," Jackson pouted at Jinyoung's worried face. He leaned forward, pecking those plump lips. "What's got you worked up?"

"Nothing," Jinyoung replied too quickly, his voice sounded dry and his eyes darted behind Jackson.

"Jinyoungie," Jackson whined, wanting to know what had worried Jinyoung so much.

"Didn't take you long to whore yourself out again, Jinyoung."

Jackson felt his blood boil at those words. He whipped around to find a man, around his age, smirking evilly at Jinyoung who had frozen ramrod at the words.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jackson seethed. Who did this guy think he was? How the fuck did he know Jinyoung? And what fucking gave him the right to talk to his husband like that? Jackson was ready to brawl.

"Oh, didn't he tell you about me? Such a shame, really, Jinyoung. I thought you loved me." The man faked a pout before laughing. "Sorry, I can't take this seriously."

Jackson growled, stepping close but Jinyoung's hand on his bicep kept him back. He was so fixated on glaring at this man, hoping his eyes could shoot lasers and kill this guy, that he didn't notice anyone coming behind him. Jackson watched the guy turn around, apparently having been tapped on the back. His eyes widened as he saw Yugyeom throw a punch at the man's nose.

Yugyeom towered over the man. The young man had his jaw set, his eyes narrowed and his mouth was curling as he hissed out, "Stay the fuck away, you dirty fucker."

"Oh, Jinyoung has two men. Of course, he does. He could never keep his hands to himself."

Yugyeom lunged forward but Jaebeom was in front of him, holding him back. Jackson didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Yugyeom beat this cunt up. But the way Jinyoung was hiding behind him, the way Jinyoung had curled his hands into the back of Jackson's shirt, the way Jinyoung was breathing shallowly behind him. It all worried Jackson. He wanted to comfort Jinyoung, hug him and calm him down. But who was this guy to even make Jinyoung this scared?

"Hyung, don't hold me back! This fucker thinks he can get away with it! After all these years!" Yugyeom was growling, his face getting redder and redder.

"Yugie, he's not worth it," Jaebeom spoke calmly but Jackson saw his chin jutting out - according to BamBam, this meant he was mad.

"Not worth it? Kim Wonpil isn't worth anything!" Yugyeom was pushing past Jaebeom and the older was struggling to keep him back.

"Yugie!" Jackson called. He didn't step closer as he didn't want to leave Jinyoung alone. "You don't want to beat him up."

"I want to  _ kill _ him!"

And that's when Mark, Youngjae and BamBam appeared. Mark and Youngjae immediately moved to Jinyoung who was still clinging to Jackson. Jackson turned around, giving him a quick forehead kiss before leaving him to Mark and Youngjae's comfort. He knew the two would take him away, out of sight. Jackson had to help Jaebeom and BamBam hold Yugyeom back.

Yugyeom had pushed past Jaebeom, lifting this Wonpil up by the collar. His height meant that Wonpil was dangling a bit in the air and Jackson solemnly decided to never piss Yugyeom off.

With Jaebeom, the two wrangled back Yugyeom's arms, holding them down as the younger struggled out. BamBam appeared in front of him, hands out to calm him.

"Yugie, look at me," BamBam called out softly, his eyes softening when Yugyeom focused on him. "Jinyoung hyung doesn't want this. You know how scared he gets when people fight."

Yugyeom slackened in Jaebeom and Jackson's hold. Something about being reminded about Jinyoung, the brother he was fighting  _ for _ , had resolved some anger.

"He's worried, you know? About you. He's scared you're going to get hurt." BamBam must be a Yugyeom whisperer as his words were calming the boy down. "Let's go see him, yeah?"

Yugyeom nodded, just wanting to hug his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	6. save me, make it all hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from baby you make me crazy by sam Smith
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler; the story was originally meant to end here lol

_Jinyoung was sobbing. He could barely breathe as wrecked cries shook from him. He could barely understand what his mum was saying - something like he'll get better? And where was he now? In a car? And they were driving somewhere frantically? Jinyoung was still trying to piece together that the boy he loved, his best friend since he was a toddler and the boy he gave his virginity to, had said that Jinyoung forced him into having sex. That Jinyoung had forced Wonpil to kiss him, take off his clothes, to -_

"Jinyoungie, stop crying, you're okay. I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you anymore."

Someone was holding Jinyoung. He was sobbing but someone was softly wiping the tears away. He felt weak, oh so weak and ready to collapse. He wanted his legs to give out but he was already sitting down in someone's lap. And the person cradled Jinyoung against their chest, kissing his forehead softly.

"Jinyoungie, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jinyoung curled in on himself, too used to being alone. He didn't lean into the person holding him, even though their warmth was calming. He was slowly waking up but he was too caught up in his mind, in his panic to even register where he was. It was all his fault. Everything. It was all his fault. He didn't deserve to be comforted by the person holding him. He didn't deserve anything. Jinyoung pulled away from that warmth, tears still running down his face and his chest still heaving sobs out. Everything was his fault. He didn't deserve anything.

He couldn't even bring himself to crawl under the duvet. He just laid there, curled up into a tiny ball as he sobbed and screamed and cried. He was so tired and so undeserving and so pathetic and so terrible and so unlikable and so _nothing_.

He doesn't remember falling asleep but when Jinyoung woke up, he remembered his nightmare. He shivered and his stomach turned funny. He wanted to vomit but he couldn't move away from this heat that was engulfing him. Jinyoung carefully opened his eyes to find himself facing Jackson's chest. Jackson was still asleep but his arms were tight around Jinyoung's shoulders and his legs rested under Jinyoung's curled up ones. He was holding Jinyoung so close and gently that Jinyoung felt himself start to cry again.

Why was Jackson still so nice to after everything? Every night for the past week, Jinyoung had a nightmare and ended up screaming and crying. But he always woke up like this. With Jackson holding him so protectively that Jinyoung was scared to leave. But he knew he had to because Jackson didn't deserve this. He didn't sign up to deal with a husband who has repressed issues and bloodcurdling nightmares just because he saw his ex-boyfriend at a club. Why would Jackson want him? Why was Jackson still around?

Jinyoung sniffled, trying to hold in his tears and he wondered how long he'd have to wait for Jackson to leave him. If he was being hopeful, he'd say two weeks since that's how long they had left until their three months were up. Jackson could decide to not want to stay together and they could part on the 10th of September and Jinyoung would truly be alone since Yugyeom would want to hang out with Jackson more than him and Jaebeom was already busy with his first album and now Youngjae. Jinyoung would alone again and it was all his own fault again.

"Shhh," Jackson hummed, gently tugging Jinyoung into his chest. Jinyoung looked up to find his eyes still closed but he was definitely awake as his hands immediately came to hug Jinyoung tighter and wipe away his tears. "Jinyoungie, I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

But, Jackson, Jinyoung is scared of _you_ hurting him.

Jackson must have realised that Jinyoung tensed up, his body shaking even more as he held sobs in. The older opened his eyes and slid down to be face to face with the crying man. Jackson wiped the tears that betrayed Jinyoung by falling and he kissed Jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung was confused as to why Jackson looked so pained at the sight of Jinyoung crying. 

"Jinyoungie, what's wrong?"

 _Everything_ , Jinyoung wanted to say. And that was all it took for Jinyoung to lose his cool. He choked out a sob, breathing heavily as he pressed his hands over his ears and burrowed into himself, just crying his eyes out. Jackson held Jinyoung tighter and it only made the younger cry more for he was so afraid that Jackson was going to leave him too.

"I can't," Jinyoung sobbed, looking up at Jackson with tears flooding his eyes and a face red with pain. He sounded so broken and his voice was wet from tears. "I can't do it again. I can't risk my heart again. Please say you're not going to hurt me. Please say you're not going to leave me. _Please_." His fingers dug into the skin on his nape as he tried not to look completely pathetic.

Jackson didn't say anything for a long while. He kept silent, his eyes filled with heaviness as he removed Jinyoung's hands from his neck. He took Jinyoung's hands into his one, clasping them tight and kissing his knuckles softly. Before Jinyoung could try to ask him what he was doing, Jackson cupped his face and wiped away the endless stream of tears.

"I won't. I won't leave you. I won't hurt you. I don't want to do that, Jinyoungie. I…" Jackson looked up as if the ceiling could help him gather the words but Jinyoung refused to even think about looking away from Jackson. Not when he was being given a thread of hope. "I was waiting... wondering when, or rather, _how_ best to tell you this but I love you. I am in love you, I love you, Jinyoungie. You might think I'm just saying this because of what happened last week and how you've been. But I'm not. God, I'm really not saying it because of that. But I think you need to hear it right now. Because I love you. Yugyeom loves you. Jaebeom hyung loves you. BamBam loves you. Mark loves you  Youngjae loves you. Jimin loves you. Jeongguk loves you. Namjoon loves you. Jin hyung loves you. Hobi hyung loves you. Yoongi hyung loves you. Taehyungie loves you. Your readers love you. The granddad who lives downstairs loves you. The aunt who runs your favourite barbeque restaurant loves you. The little girl who lives next to us loves you. The dog in the apartment upstairs loves you. You've got so many people who love you and won't leave you. Believe it, Jinyoung. Believe that people won't leave you."

Jinyoung didn't know what to say. Jackson loves him? Jackson had people who love him? Jackson knew he was scared of being left alone and wanted to tell him he won't leave? Jinyoung didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop crying. Whether it be the realisation that Jackson was, in fact, right, that Jinyoung had many people who wouldn't leave him, or it be because _Jackson_ was in love with Jinyoung and wanted to stay with him.

Jinyoung sniffled a bit more before he wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist and pulled the older flushed against him. Jinyoung burrowed into Jackson, just wanting to be selfish by comforting himself.

"I got you, baby, I won't let you go." Jackson held Jinyoung tight, physically showing that he wouldn't leave him.

Jinyoung hated how he couldn't stop crying, how he continued to sob as Jackson held him so softly and so delicately. It was then that Jinyoung decided that if he were to cry ever again, he'd do it in front of Jackson since the older didn't make him feel guilty for crying, didn't make Jinyoung want to stop crying, didn't judge Jinyoung. He just hugged the younger tight, left a few warm kisses on his temple and no fake promises. It meant so much to Jinyoung and he couldn't say thank you despite how much he wanted to. He just cried in Jackson's arms.

Before Jinyoung knew it, he had fallen asleep again. He sleepily noted a kiss on his forehead and Jackson cleaning his face from the tears and snot. Jinyoung didn't know how long he slept for but when he woke up, he was alone in bed and Jackson had left a note on his pillow. With a tired smile, Jinyoung picked up and read the seventh-morning note that Jackson had made a habit to leave him.

_Good morning, love! I don't have dance class today and I'm going to try finish early with my 10-year-olds so choose a movie and I'll bring back dinner! Love you - Sseun_

Jinyoung reminded himself that Jackson had confessed last night. He told Jinyoung that he loves him. But Jinyoung didn't know he loved Jackson. Sure, Jackson made him feel great and it was fun to be around him. The older was kind-hearted and goofy that he made Jinyoung feel free, made him feel loosened. But Jinyoung wasn't sure if he knew what love was after Wonpil. _If_ he could love again. He felt things for Jackson but he didn't know what _things_. Jinyoung was confused but he did know he wanted to be with Jackson. But being with someone doesn't mean he could love them. Was Jinyoung even capable of love anymore? He wanted to love Jackson.

With a heavy sigh, Jinyoung placed the note with the others in his bedside table drawer and dragged himself into the bathroom to freshen up. It was already past 11 so Jinyoung thought he could take his time and have a bath. A little pamper session to try to help himself feel better after the shit week he's had. He grabbed a book and a candle, sinking into the hot bubbles with a hum of appreciation. He barely focused on the words in front of him as his mind drifted off.

Jinyoung recalled seeing Wonpil from across the bar after Mark left him. He had felt his heartbeat quicken, his palms get sweaty and he had grip onto the wooden bar top to stop shaking. He had ducked his head low and contemplated leaving the drinks in order to retreat - Jaebeom and Yugyeom would understand. But then Jackson appeared out of nowhere and when Jinyoung looked at his husband, he saw Wonpil smirking as he walked up to them. He swears his body stopped working. He just panicked. He wasn't fast enough and had to hear those crude words from Wonpil's mouth. How was he ever best friends with this person? How was he ever in love with this person? This person who held such a low opinion of him when Jinyoung thought he could depend on him for anything and everything. He grew up with Wonpil, went to his first day of school with him, did _everything_ with him. And Wonpil hated him.

A tiny splash in the water made Jinyoung bite his lip, trying so hard not to cry again. He dropped his book outside the tub, wanting to hide behind his hands when he caught sight of the gold band on his ring finger. That shiny, yellow that indicated he was married to Jackson Wang. He remembered Jackson's shaky smile and shaky hands that just about managed to slide the ring onto his finger. A soft smile lifted Jinyoung's lips up at the memory of Jackson looking up at him with those wide puppy eyes. It was all going so well. It was like the couple were dating and the small touches and amazing kisses were enough to make Jinyoung think that he could stay here. That he could let his heart fall in love again. That Jackson wouldn't hurt him. And then last night, when Jackson said he had been falling in love with Jinyoung for some time? Jinyoung hates how his confession was only as a reassurance for the younger. But he knew how genuine Jackson was. Jinyoung knew how much Jackson was actually there. It was all brilliant, too brilliant. It only made sense for it all to go wrong. Jinyoung knew it was all too good to be true. A sad chuckle slipped past his lips as he twisted the band, noticing a tan line from the summer already.

Jinyoung knew he was scared to love again. That the next person he opened his heart to will only make more of a mess with it. But he wanted to trust someone enough. He wanted to love someone again. And he wanted that someone to be Jackson.

Jinyoung sighed, scooping up some water to splash his face with. He was about to drain the tub and shower off the bubbles when a knock on the door disrupted him.

"Jinyoungie?" Jackson's deep voice rang through. "I got dinner."

Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll be out in 20."

"Okay."

Footsteps faded and Jinyoung's stomach growling made him realise he hadn't eaten all day. He hadn't realised he had spent nearly three hours in the tub. He sped up his movements, wrapping a towel around his waist as he picked up his book and left the bathroom. He changed quickly, sliding into an oversized hoodie and a loose pyjama shorts. As he dried his hair, he realised he had donned on Jackson's hoodie from its strong, sweet smell that made him feel warm and calm. Jinyoung couldn't even bring himself to smile at the feeling.

He found Jackson sitting on their sofa, a grilled meat dinner on the table. Jackson was leaning back, an arm stretched on the back of the sofa as he squinted at the TV. Jinyoung couldn't help the smile on his face as he thought of why Jackson never wore his glasses or even sat close enough to actually see. His husband was wearing his own comfortable shorts with, of course, no tee-shirt (Jinyoung had learned the _hard_ way that Jackson was constantly half-naked).

Something so domestic tickled at Jinyoung's insides that he felt overwhelmed slightly. In a good way. He stayed where he was, just appreciating the sight in front of him. The intricate beauty of Jackson struggling to find the movie he wanted, their dinner on the small coffee table, the low sun shining through their windows, the way Jackson made a noise when he finally noticed Jinyoung standing there. This. This right here was what Jinyoung had grown with Jackson. It was still new, a baby plant that needed lots of attention still - like Jackson's aloe vera plant he kept in their hallway. Yet it was so familiar that it felt like something that had been around for ages - like Jinyoung's bookshelf he kept in their living room.

"Come sit with me," Jackson mumbled softly, his hand grabbing the air between the two. He stayed focused on the screen, even squinting at the remote.

Jinyoung held in his giggles as he climbed onto the sofa, tucking himself into Jackson's side and relishing in how Jackson's arm came around his waist. Jackson hummed in contentment when Jinyoung curled into him, placing his head on his left pectoral muscle and wrapping his arms around his sturdy waist. His knees rested on Jackson’s thick thighs and he felt the older kiss his head through his ebony strands that were still drying.

Jackson finally found what he wanted to watch (Toy Story) and he settled back into the sofa with Jinyoung, placing a hand on his knees while the hand on his waist moved to play with Jinyoung’s hair. They watched the movie quietly and Jackson had fed the two since Jinyoung hadn’t moved once. He let Jackson find him pieces of grilled meat and poorly made wraps. Once the food had finished, Jackson held Jinyoung even closer as he nuzzled Jinyoung’s head. It was when the credits were rolling and Jackson was close to falling asleep, his head lolled to the side, that Jinyoung finally moved. He sat up, looking up at Jackson who had jolted from the movement.

Jackson reached for Jinyoung’s face, cupping his chin as his thumb stroked the bag under his right eye. “You okay?”

Jinyoung couldn’t answer, he had to get something off his mind first. Jinyoung moved to straddle Jackson who had widened his eyes. Jinyoung didn’t blame him - aside from the night at the club, this was the closest they had been to a promiscuous position. Jackson kept his hand on Jinyoung’s chin, the other wrapping around his waist.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung started quiet and shaky. “I-I need to know.”

“Ask me anything. I’ll tell you the truth.” Jackson nodded, his eyes ablaze with something too emotional for Jinyoung to unpack.

The dark chocolate sparkled with something soft and Jinyoung was suddenly reminded of the garden at their wedding reception. Something so beautiful and well-maintained that hard work made it worth the sight. Something so similar to what Jackson’s eyes were telling him - love, comfort, warmth, fondness, intimacy, a yearning - all things that were gained from the hard work of being in a relationship. Of meeting someone, taking the time to get to know them, overcoming the obstacles like small arguments over who finished the toothpaste and the big problems like being vulnerable, letting yourself be insecure enough for them to reassure and to help you build a better foundation of loving yourself. They weren’t meant to be the love that you’d use to love yourself. No, they were meant to help you find that love, find out how to love yourself.

And Jackson, with his puppy eyes, soft smile, round cheeks, the cutest nose, tanned skin, his little gold hoop earrings, his weird habit of always wearing socks, his inability to handle spice, his weakness to children and all the things that made Jackson Wang _Jackson Wang_ . From being half-naked all the time to being insecure about his body, finding his thighs too thick or his legs too short. From being able to cook every dish except pizza which he was really sad about because Jinyoung loves pizza and he wanted Jinyoung to love _his_ pizza. It was just everything about Jackson Wang that made Jinyoung’s heartbeat quicker, his ears turn pink, his hands clammy, his head light and his stomach a swirling mess. It was just Jackson Wang.

But Jinyoung was scared. Scared of one thing that Jackson Wang could do.

“Will you hurt me?”

"Not intentionally. I will never do anything, consciously, to hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt. Park Jinyoung, I love you. You may think it's too early to be in love but, god, you're _it_ for me." His hands cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks, bringing his head close enough for Jinyoung to _feel_ his words.

“How do you know you’re in love?”

Jackson smiled and his eyes went from their dark warmness to something much more softer. Something that left Jinyoung breathless and wanting, no, _needing_ more. “How does anyone know? I don’t think it’s the same for anyone. I think you know you’re in love when just the sight of them, just hearing their name, is enough to send your heart into overdrive. You just can’t look away from them, even when they’re sleeping. It happens when you least expect. It doesn’t happen in a sudden second. It’s that growing feeling of comfort, of trust, of knowing that they’re by your side, already holding your hand before you can even ask.”

“Isn’t love meant to be the same for everyone?”

“Why should it be? We’re all different, to begin with. The love we have for one person isn’t the same as the love we have for someone else.”

“How do you know they’re different?”

“I think about it, I notice the differences. I don’t feel the same about Mark the way I feel about you. Do you feel the same way to Yugyeom and me?”

Jinyoung shook his head. Yugyeom didn’t make him feel bubbly, airy and lightheaded. Jackson didn’t make him feel protective, proud and annoyed.

“Different types of love,” Jackson concluded with a shaky smile and breathy chuckle.

He was getting nervous, Jinyoung could tell. Jackson rarely focused on his own emotions, preferring to make sure everyone was happy and that they were okay. So, this type of conversation, the type that relied on Jackson sharing his feelings for Jinyoung to understand his own feelings. It made Jackson nervous, made him unsure if he could be expressive enough. Jinyoung recalled when Jackson told him that he feels things heavily, no matter how simple it is. Jackson felt emotions drown him. The more he tried to understand it, the more confused he got. Jinyoung understood that.

“Am I in love with you?” Jinyoung wanted Jackson to answer for him. He didn’t want to try to understand his feelings. It was too hard. His only experience was with Wonpil. But he felt nothing like how he did now. He felt more for Jackson, he felt different for Jackson. He’s never felt this way about anyone ever before. He didn’t know what this was.

“Do you feel in love with me?”

But Jinyoung didn’t know what love felt like. But he couldn’t think of another word to sum up what he was feeling. He scanned Jackson’s face. The hopeful, chocolate wide eyes. The breath stuck in his throat despite his parted plump lips. His eyebrows raised just slightly, waiting for Jinyoung to say something, _anything_.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

×××

 

Jinyoung held onto Jackson's hand as he let his husband lead him into Mark's house where the rest of their group was waiting. He didn't really want to come but Jackson had assured him that they won't stay for long and it'll be fun, a break from everything. He had only been to Mark's a few times but enough to be familiar with it.

Since that night, Jinyoung was slowly breaking out of the storm he was in. He met up with Yugyeom and Jaebeom, both happy to see outside his apartment. He told them about how him and Jackson had confessed and the two grinned happily, had even teased him. He has visited Jackson at his fencing academy again and the kids fawned over him as a way to get out of training. Which made Jackson mad but he could never stay mad at Jinyoung for long. Yugyeom had taken him out with Youngjae and Jaebeom, their small group from their childhood and the two brothers constantly made fun of the long awaited couple. Jackson had invited Yugyeom and BamBam over for a double date and the night ended with Jinyoung and BamBam laughing at their partners' dance-off. The most recent social event he had had was when the oldest four had decided to hang out at Mark's house. The American supplied enough alcohol and they had played truth and dare - the western way which was really a lot scandalous to what Jinyoung used to play.

Right now, he was a bit worried as he hasn't seen the whole group since that night. He was worried that they wouldn't treat like they normally would, that they'd tread on eggshells around him. He didn't want to make their night awkward, again.

"Jinyoungie, it'll be fine." Jackson wrapped his arm around his waist as they entered the kitchen. He kissed Jinyoung quickly and yet it was enough to leave the younger blushing.

Yugyeom and Youngjae groaned from opposite the kitchen door where they were leaning against the counter. Jinyoung sent them a shy wave while Jackson proceeded to complain about them and their boyfriends and how bad they were.

"For your information, Bammie and I haven't kissed once since we've been here!" Yugyeom protested while Youngjae's cackles next to him argued otherwise.

"They were sucking each other's faces off when I opened the door," Mark informed as he walked in with his arms filled with pizza boxes.

"Where is Bam?" Jackson asked as he grabbed the boxes off Mark and started to plate up some slices. Jinyoung tried not to blush when he passed the younger a plate filled with his favourite slices and dip first.

"He went with Beommie hyung to get more drinks." Yugyeom reached for a slice.

"So, what games are we playing, hyung?" Youngjae asked as topped up his cup in his hand.

"Well, I've actually wanted to invite a friend over."

"He's blushing!" Jackson screamed and four boys rushed over to their hyung who was trying to hide in the corner of his kitchen.

"Finally! Who are they?"

Yugyeom gasped. "Are they the glitter boy?"

“No, it’s not Minhyuk,” Mark grumbled and Jinyoung was very interested in who Minhyuk was.

“Who’s Minhyuk, Mark hyung?” Jackson asked, seemingly just as interested as Jinyoung.

"He's the guy hyung took home last week at the club" Youngjae filled them in with a giggle.

Jinyoung unconsciously tensed at the mention of _the club_ (even though, their outing had been nearly two weeks ago) and he tried not to think back to everything that happened. He wanted so badly not to end up where he had been trying to walk away from.

Unexpectedly, Jackson's arms slid around his waist and tugged the younger into his solid chest. Jinyoung froze with his pizza plate in both hands as Jackson hooked his chin over his shoulder.

"Yah, hyung, I thought you were going to stop that," Jackson pouted out of habit, nuzzling Jinyoung's shoulder as he chatted with the others. Jinyoung felt himself sink into Jackson's touch, the warmth soothing him instantly.

"I can't deny others this god given body." Mark threw them a wink and everyone cracked up laughing.

"Okay, hyung, who did you want to invite over?" Youngjae questioned again, leaning forward to crowd the American's space.

"You know my friend Jongin?" When he received blank looks, he heaved a sigh and continued. "You know Kai? My friend who dances?"

" _Dances_." Yugyeom snorted.

"He's an exotic dancer," Mark defended.

"Yah, Yugie, it's still a dance!" Jackson added in. "You can't argue otherwise when you used that excuse the other day when you decided to hump the floor."

"He did what?" Jinyoung asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing! I did nothing, hyung!" Yugyeom claimed but the cackles and snorts from the others wasn't enough to convince Jinyoung.

While Jinyoung and Yugyeom got caught up in their own discussion about Yugyeom acting his age, the two missing boys arrived with bags filled with glass clinking.

"What's happening?" BamBam asked, quick to ditch Jaebeom with the bags as he scurried over to Mark and Youngjae were laughing while Jackson held Jinyoung as he lectured his younger brother.

"Yah," Jaebeom complained but unheard.

"Nyoungie hyung, it was just a joke!"

"Okay, okay, let's finish eating," Jackson intervened, tightening his arms around Jinyoung. Jinyoung huffed but resumed eating his pizza while Yugyeom grumbled to BamBam.

"Anyway, the plan was for Kai to join me so I didnry have to be the seventh wheel but he had to work." Mark glared at Youngjae's snort. "The theme for game night is couples so get ready to embarrass each other!"

Yugyeom and BamBam declared that there's nothing embarrassing about them at all. Jaebeom flushed a bright red when Youngjae started to cackle. Jackson let out an excited screech and grinned at the annoyed expression Jinyoung gave him. They all moved to the living room, drinks shared and the leftover pizza in front of them. They sat in their couples or teams as Mark called them. The first game was poker with a twist and Mark was smirking evilly as he shuffled the cards.

"I feel like we shouldn't trust him," Jinyoung murmured to Jackson, leaning close and resting his hand a little too high on the older's thigh.

Jackson chuckled, his hand grabbing Jinyoung's and intertwining their fingers as he moved their hands towards his knee. Jinyoung wondered why Jackson moved his hand but before he could question it, Mark dealt the cards.

The first round was simple. Mark and Youngjae had to explain the rules to Jaebeom and the losers' punishment wasn't told yet since it was a practice round. They started the game and Yugyeom and BamBam lost.

"You have a choice to take a shot or to strip," Mark told them.

Jinyoung gasped, not expecting the night to start to scandalous yet. Youngjae and Jaebeom were already chanting the to strip while Jackson was laughing hard next to Jinyoung. The youngest couple decided to take a shot, claiming a high tolerance.

They continued for a few rounds in which Jaebeom and Youngjae took three shots and Yugyeom and BamBam had no shirts on (their only other loss). Jackson and Jinyoung had decided to strip for all their losses since the younger was a terrible lightweight. Unlike Jackson, Jinyoung had donned on enough layers before they left so all he lost was his cardigan and his shirt, leaving him in a thin tee-shirt and trousers. Jackson had lost his hoodie and the muscle tee underneath, his gold chest out and Jinyoung had to sit on his hands to refrain from touching the hard edges. It was one of his favourite things to do, just stroke Jackson's muscles.

By the time the game ended, everyone had lost at least one piece of clothing and was tipsy - either from punishments (like Jaebeom and Youngjae) or just from the casual drinking (like Mark and Jackson). Jackson had managed to completely strip, leaving him in his boxers and socks, of course. Jinyoung had lost his shirt, leaving his chest out and Jackson's hands were all over him, claiming he was covering him up but really he just made the younger flustered as his bare back rubbed against Jackson's chest.

The next game was a bit more sexual and Jinyoung had to remind himself that these games were probably all American. Mark had laid out different foods and drinks, claiming that they had to make different things when instructed so. Whose ever dish looked the best was allowed to redress. Jinyoung became determined to win since he couldn't stand the sight of Jackson chilling in his boxers and crowding his space. Especially when he caught sight of how _large_ Jackson was. His body ached to be on Jackson's.

What no one was ready for was the catch of the game. They were only allowed to use their mouths, no hands at all. Jinyoung wanted to scream since he couldn't take Jackson kissing him right now. He was so close to jumping the older.

They were all given different dishes to make. Yugyeom and BamBam had to make three cocktails, tequila sunrise, Pina colada and a mojito. Jaebeom and Youngjae had to make a raspberry trifle with three distinct layers. Jackson and Jinyoung were given a banana split. Jinyoung was ready to lose.

Jackson started with the banana first, getting as much of it as he could in his mouth so it wouldn't break and Jinyoung wanted to groan because if Jackson could nearly fit a whole banana in his mouth, what else could fit? He grabbed Jinyoung's hips, leaning up to push the banana into the younger's mouth and Jinyoung thanked the world he didn't have a strong gag reflex. He made Jackson shove the banana down his throat before he pulled away and placed it in the bowl. He turned around, expecting Jackson to be ready with the ice cream but the older was staring at him, his tongue pushing at his cheek. Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows but told Jackson to get the ice cream since his competitiveness was kicking in. They only had five minutes to complete the task.

Jackson decided to scoop ice cream with his tongue - Jinyoung didn’t know why but he was mad at the older for attacking him like that. He took little scoops with his tongue, keeping his tongue to try to limit the melting. Jinyoung felt himself burn when Jackson cupped his cheeks, letting the ice cream slide into his mouth while staring directly in his eyes.

 _Fuck_.

Jinyoung was brought out of his trance when Mark yelled that they only had two minutes left. Panicked, for more than one reason, Jinyoung quickly deposited the ice cream and got ready for the cream. But he wasn’t ready for the white liquid to be dribbling from Jackson’s lips as he grabbed Jinyoung’s chin and spat the soft cream into his mouth. Jinyoung hated how his stomach coiled at the crude innuendos flashing in his head.

“Tie the stem,” Jackson told him rushed as Mark started to count down from 30.

“What?” Jinyoung watched how Jackson placed a cherry in his mouth, the stem poking out for Jinyoung to tie.

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s waist and pulled his husband close. Jinyoung had never tied a cherry stem with his tongue, it seemed impossible. Jackson tugged at his waist, moving his head so their lips would be slotted together. Jinyoung cupped Jackson’s face, closing his eyes and he tried to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. He pulled back, accidentally biting Jackson’s lip when he tried to bite the fruit. He tried to ignore the blush working up his neck as he leaned down to place the cherry on top, with it’s tied stem.

“Told you you could do it,” Jackson whispered, his hands splaying flat on Jinyoung’s abdomen.

When Mark came over to inspect their saliva covered dessert, he asked who tied the cherry stem.

“Jinyoungie.” Jackson beamed, pecking a blushing Jinyoung’s cheek.

Yugyeom scoffed. “Like Nyoungie hyung can do that. He doesn’t have enough experience!”

“Oh, trust me, Jinyoung can totally tie a cherry stem, inexperienced or not.”

“What does experience have to do with it?” Jinyoung asked and Mark cooed at him, calling him innocent.

“If you can do that, it means you’re a great kisser,” Jaebeom told his best friend who widened his eyes.

Jinyoung felt embarrassed that Jacksom had basically revealed what his kissing skills were like. He elbowed his husband behind him, whining already. “Why did you have to make me do that?”

“For the details of the sundae!” Jackson protested but Jinyoung swore he saw a smug glint in his eyes.

“Well, you guys lose so it was useless,” Mark commented and Jinyoung was ready to burst. "Yugyeom and Bam win."

The two cheered loudly matching their extra dance moves.

Jinyoung was left feeling flustered. Not only did he reveal his kissing skills but now he had to deal with a smug Jackson who wouldn’t step out of his personal space as he drank more and more.

As the night progressed with Jackson eventually only putting his shorts back on and Jinyoung refusing to participate in any stripping related games, the group of seven sat in a poor circle. Youngjae was giggly as he leaned on a sleepy Jaebeom, their alcohol consumption affecting them differently. Yugyeom and BamBam were hyper as they would randomly shout and make noises. Mark seemed like the only collected one but his hazy eyes and random giggles gave away his drunken state. Jackson clung to Jinyoung, half sitting in the younger's lap as he had an arm around his neck and pulled their heads close to kiss the side of Jinyoung's face.

"Spin the bottle!" Mark yelled out before finishing his beer bottle and placing it in the middle of their circle.

"Yes!" Yugyeom cheered, spinning the bottle.

Jackson pouted as the bottle landed on Jinyoung and Jaebeom. He adjusted himself to sit fully on his husband's lap, cupping Jinyoung's head with one hand while the other tugged at his shoulders. He pulled the younger's face into his chest, Jinyoung struggling to breathe against his muscles. "He's mine," Jackson slurred out.

Jinyoung scoffed, prying the older's limbs off his head as he sat up. Patting Jackson's head, he reassured him, "Yes, I'm yours now let's ask Jaebeommie hyung to do a dare."

"I didn't choose dare!"

"Yay!" Jackson squealed, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's chest and burying his head in his shoulder. Jinyoung blushed as he let out a soft chuckle, hugging him back.

With everyone's laughs as background music, Jinyoung dared his best friend to read out his last text. Jaebeom flushed and everyone thought it was a dirty text to Youngjae.

Jaebeom cleared his throat before he shyly recited. " _Mum, can you make sure Nora takes her medicine so she isn't mad at me_? Do I have to read it all?" His cheeks were slightly red.

"Yes!" All six cheered.

Jaebeom groaned but continued with his dare. " _I love her too much to handle her grouchiness_."

"Oh my god, it's a cat, hyung!" Yugyeom choked on his laugh.

"Hey, don't call Nora _it_." Jaebeom was pouting and Youngjae started to find his boyfriend cute, pinching his cheeks.

They spun the bottle a few more times but grew bored and Mark decided to call it a night. They said goodbyes and made sure everyone was sober enough to get home safely. Jinyoung had to be the one to drive home as Jackson was too drunk to drive. He was a bit nervous as he had only drove with a sober Jackson helping him. Now, he had to help Jackson slump into the passenger seat and start the car.

Thankfully, it was quite late so there weren't a lot of cars on the road. Jinyoung was slow as he carefully drove, checking on Jackson at every red light who was staring at Jinyoung like the Korean was a treasure. Jinyoung pulled into their apartment building's carpark and managed to succeed in his parking! He took pictures of it, sending them in the group chat so he could be praised. Then, he got a slightly sleepy Jackson out of the car and up into their apartment. As they passed the granddad who lives a floor below them, Jinyoung bowed as best as he could with a drunk Jackson.

The old man laughed at the two. "I remember when my wife used to get drunk and I'd have to carry her back," He told Jinyoung. "Try some lemon tea in the morning. It should help his hangover."

Jinyoung grinned, bowing his thanks just as Jackson started to sing about seeing someone dance in slow motion. Up another flight of stairs, Jinyoung tried to unlock the front door while keeping Jackson upright. Why did drunk people lose their ability to stand without leaning on something? It's like their legs were constantly wobbly. Jackson was still singing, his hands grabbing Jinyoung as he tried to whisper into his ear.

When Jinyoung got them inside, he immediately directed Jackson to the bathroom where the older winked and tried to strip. Jinyoung couldn't help the giggles that came out when Jackson lifted his shirt up off his torso but not his arms and thus starting to become confused over why it wasn't working. Jackson let out a big puff of air, seemingly annoyed with the cotton shirt.

Jinyoung stepped forward, telling him to lift his arms up as he pulled the shirt off and chucked it in the laundry basket.

Jackson gasped. "You're magic!" He cupped Jinyoung's face left a wet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, magic!"

Jinyoung laughed him off as he sat him down on the counter so he could shimmy off his trousers.

Jackson let out another gasp, one of shock this time. "No, magic, that's Jinyoung's job."

Jinyoung choked, halting his movements as he looked up from Jackson's ankles where the black pants sat.

"I need Jinyoung." He decided before yelling for the younger.

Jinyoung took the distraction to remove the trousers, leaving Jackson in his boxers to sleep in. He stood up, reaching to run a hand through Jackson's hair. "I'm here, Sseun."

"Jinyoung! My precious Jinyoung! My Jinyoungie! My Nyoungie! No, wait. Yugie's Nyoungie!"

Jinyoung let himself to be crushed in a hug as he giggled to himself. Jackson was so cute.

The older was still mumbling about how Jinyoung was so beautiful and was his as he locked his legs around Jinyoung's waist and slid his hands down to grip his ass. Jinyoung froze, his hands stilling in Jackson's hair.

"So pretty," Jackson admired as he started to leave kisses down his neck. "Can I love you tonight?"

Jinyoung choked on air.

"Please," Jackson whined, mumbled from where his lips were pushed against the curve of Jinyoung's shoulder. He flexed his hands, fingertips trying to get past the band of the trousers.

Three days. It was literally only three days until they could have sex. He thought the party was hard but nothing prepared him for how Jackson's hands slipped into his trousers _and_ boxers, letting a soft sound at the warmth of Jinyoung's body. He nosed his way down to the under Jinyoung's collarbone, his tongue darting out to moisten a spot before he bit down and sucked so, so slowly that Jinyoung felt his skin swell. Jinyoung's own legs felt wobbly.

Jackson moved his head slowly, leaving marks everywhere on Jinyoung's neck. "Jinyoungie," He whispered into his skin like a sin. "Jinyoungie, I love you so much. God, you're amazing. You're beautiful. You're perfect. You're flawless. You're sexy. You're everything I need. And I'm…" He pulled back, his eyes wide as he brought a hand to his chest. "I'm going to be sick."

Jinyoung quickly pulled back, letting Jackson turn his head to empty the liquid puke into the sink next to him. The younger grimaced, turning away to open a window and grabbed a towel. He found Jackson slumped on the counter, his head leaning against the mirror and there was a little bit of vomit on the side of his mouth. Jinyoung dabbed his mouth clean and some of the sweat on his neck and forehead. He made Jackson drink some water before trying to brush his mouth clean because there was no way Jinyoung was going to sleep next to someone who smelt like vomit. He tried to get Jackson under the shower but the older was so drowsy that he could barely stand and Jinyoung didn't want to risk being in the shower with him in case they didn't leave. Instead, he wet a towel and washed him as best as he could. He dragged Jackson into their bedroom and let him crawl into bed since he was ready to fall asleep by himself. Jinyoung watched how Jackson went to Jinyoung's side of the bed, sniffing the pillow deeply before falling asleep in a second.

Drunk people are really something.

Jinyoung got himself ready for bed after he cleaned out the bathroom. He crawled into bed, taking Jackson's side since the older hadn't moved from his original place. He kissed Jackson's nape as he slung his arm over his waist and fell asleep.

Jinyoung awoke to something poking his neck. He frowned in his sleep, leaning backwards. He heard his name whispered softly and Jinyoung stroked Jackson's back soothingly. The poking was back, making it's way all over his neck as it tapped on tender skin.

"Stop," He rasped out, grabbing the hand poking him and opening his eyes to find Jackson eyeing up his neck.

"When did this happen?" Jackson asked, voice deep and dry from sleep yet it made Jinyoung's toes curl.

"You like to treat me as a teething rattle, you toddler," Jinyoung answered with a yawn. He stretched his legs out before he wrapped his arm around Jackson and snuggled into his chest.

Jackson immediately wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, stroking his back. "But I don't remember doing it?" Jackson sounded so cute when he was confused and when Jinyoung looked up to see him pouting, his heart burst. "And why are we on opposite sides?"

Jinyoung cooed, pinching his cheeks as he resettled to rest his head on his pillow. "You were really drunk last night, remember that bit?"

Jackson flushed, a sheepish smile on his face. "I remember we all played that food game at Mark's house."

Jinyoung blushed at the memory of the damned food game. "You didn't miss much after. We did some dares and then went home."

"Is that when this happened?" Jackson circled a particular bruise on the base of Jinyoung's collarbone with his finger. 

"Yeah," Jinyoung agreed suddenly breathless from the memories of last night and how Jackson leaned close to inspect his neck. "You asked me if you could love me tonight."

Jackson muttered a simple _oh_ but a tiny smirk made its way on his lips. Jinyoung only noticed it there because he was staring at them.

"Can I love you this morning?" Jackson teased, his hand sliding to cup Jinyoung's ass and the younger was reminded of when Jackson massaged his nude ass.

Jinyoung knew it was two days, less since they had slept in past 11 today. But he couldn't help the teasing. He wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders, hands curled into the brown locks, while he lifted a leg to wrap around Jackson's thigh, causing their hips to be flushed together. Jinyoung swallowed around his dry mouth and tried to sound just as sexy as Jackson. "Only if you make it worth my time."

Jackson let out a surprised sound, eyebrows raised as his other hand joined the other on Jinyoung's ass. Only now, they inched past the band of the shorts and over his boxers to squeeze the flesh. "How do I do that?"

His face was a lot closer than Jinyoung had prepared for so he closed his eyes, acting on instinct to nuzzle their noses. "You know, drunk Jackson was a lot more bolder."

Jackson ducked his head into the crook of Jinyoung's neck as he let out a few laughs. Jinyoung opened his eyes, loving how much his heart raced at the sight of Jackson like this, of the feeling of Jackson like this.

When Jackson regained himself, he pulled back to share the pillow with Jinyoung as his hands readjusted to hold the younger's thigh and to fiddle with the band of his boxers. "So, are you ready for the meeting?"

Ah, yes, the meeting. In two days, the couple would have to meet with the coordinators of their wedding - Jae and Younghyun. They would have to say whether or not they liked who they were paired with and if they wanted to either annul the marriage or continue with it. While Jinyoung was very sure in the fact that Jackson and him were going to stay together, they hadn't really had the discussion yet.

Jinyoung nodded, his eyes focusing on a particular strand that he fiddled with. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to thank them for helping me find my perfect match."

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it."

"Sadly, I do."

"Besides, I have a surprise planned for after the meeting."

Jinyoung scoffed. "If your surprise is this room decorated in rose petals and candles, we're not having sex for another three months."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Jinyoung let out a loud laugh at that, finding Jackson's indignant expression hilarious.

 

×××

 

Jinyoung held Jackson's hand in his own and gently squeezed it as they walked towards the office where the coordinators, Jae and Younghyun, were waiting. Just as Jinyoung reached for the door, Jackson pulled him back.

Jinyoung gave him a questioning glance, watching carefully as Jackson reached up with both hands to cup his face.

"I love you, you know?" Jackson began, sounding a lot shakier than his partner expected. "A-and I know that you haven't really had a lot experience dating and being relationships. So, if you choose not to stay today, I will understand." He had closed his eyes at the point, his breath unstable as it left him. "I don't mind waiting for you."

Jinyoung felt his eyes water and his chest swell. Just who made Jackson so fucking perfect? It was annoying how much Jackson gave himself to others and yet never asked for anything back.

Jinyoung reached for Jackson's wrists, pulling his hands down to kiss either palm. "Sseun, you don't have to wait for me because I'm already here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be with anyone other than you. I love _you_."

Jackson opened his eyes and Jinyoung could see how they were slightly watery. "I don't know what I did to find you," He whispered, eyes looking incredibly amazed at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung made a soft noise in the back of his throat before he leaned down to kiss Jackson's lips. It was a mere touch of their lips, shy and sweet. Just like their first kiss. When he pulled back, he grabbed Jackson's hand tight and led them into the room.

Inside, Jae and Younghyun were sitting at a table with two chairs in front of them. Jackson and Jinyoung took their seats with the younger refusing to let go of the other's hand. He was nervous. He didn't know why.

"Hi, guys!" Jae greeted, offering if they wanted anything to eat or drink.

"We're okay, thanks," Jackson nodded back.

"Okay, then, shall we start?" Younghyun asked, pulling out a folder.

"How have you found the past three months?"

"Interestingly amazing," Jackson answered with a soft smile and Jinyoung felt his heart burst. "He's honestly the best person I've ever met."

"So cute!" Jae cried out before turning to Younghyun with a blank face. "Can you imagine feelings emotions like that?"

Younghyun let out a loud laugh that had the couple joining in. 

"Anyways, back to business. Anything you'd like to discuss?"

The two shook their heads. They had nothing to discuss with someone else that they hadn't discussed with themselves.

"Look at these two, they're so perfect for each other!" Jae cooed over them again. "Okay, okay. Now the final question."

"Do you want to stay together or sign these papers to annul the marriage?" Younghyun lifted the said papers.

Jinyoung swallowed, taking a second to look at Jackson who was already looking at him. Jackson Wang who he knew he would've met in some way. The way he felt for Jackson wasn't something that wasn't destiny, wasn't fate. It was like he and Jackson belonged together. He was sure of it.

"I'm staying with him," Jinyoung answered, his eyes still on Jackson who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Same. I'm staying with him forever." Jackson squeezed his hand like his life depended on it.

"Well, then, that's it for today then!" Jae smiled at the two as everyone stood up. "I hope you guys have a good life together."

"Enjoy your future." Younghyun bowed.

The couple said their thanks as they bowed and exited the room. Once they were outside the building and in the car, Jackson finally let go of Jinyoung's hand as he let out a loud sigh and slumped into the seat.

"Why was that so nerve wrecking?"

Jinyoung giggled, leaning over the console to kiss Jackson's cheek. He pulled back, voice hushed as he spoke. "I'm glad it's done with."

"Surprise time!" Jackson cheered as he pulled a silly face to tease Jinyoung with.

"I am prepared for whatever cheesy thing you've done." Jinyoung pecked his cheek again, finding it hard to stay away from the warmth Jackson emitted since there was a slight breeze in the air today.

"You missed," Jackson teased, cupping Jinyoung's chin before he could fully lean back.

Jinyoung raised a curious eyebrow. "Missed what?"

"My lips." He tugged Jinyoung's face close but Jinyoung couldn't keep down his laughter.

"Why are you so cringe?" He chuckled out, leaving Jackson pouting in front of him. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep his laughter in. "I'm sorry," He whispered, cupping Jackson's face. He leaned forward, pecking his lips with a chaste kiss. "Did I miss again?"

"Yes," Jackson grumbled out as he was already licking his lips, hungry for another kiss.

"Drive me home first."

"Yes, sir." Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's hand, bringing it to his lips before he flipped their hands and adjusted his gearstick.

"One day, you'll realise how dangerous it is to drive with our hands like this."

"My heart has been in a dangerous place since I met you." This time Jackson added in a wink, for the extra cheesy measure.

Jinyoung cracked up with laughter, nearly tearing up as they drove home.

When they reached home, Jackson made Jinyoung unlock the door first. 

"Sseun, I swear, if you've left candles everywhere…" His threat was left empty as Jackson grumbled under his breath and nudged him into the house.

Jinyoung opened the door, walking slowly as he turned on the lights. The dark, city life was shown through their ceiling to floor windows. Jinyoung carefully scanned the room, worried that something would jump out. Jackson was grinning behind, almost high with giddiness as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Jinyoung turned around, shooting him a glare at being left in the dark about surprises - especially this one as it was becoming harder to find _what_ the surprise was.

“On the table,” Jackson informed with glee and Jinyoung hated being left out of the loop like this.

“You know,” The younger began as he carefully walked over to their dining table. “I’m starting to hate your surprises.”

Jackson scoffed. “This is, like, my third surprise and it’s the best one yet!”

“Fifth and there’s nothing phenomenal about an envelope.” Jinyoung inspected the white rectangle, almost apprehensive to open it and ruin the messy scrawl and hearts done by Jackson.

“Just open it.” Jackson was giddy and he hugged Jinyoung from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulders as he waited for his husband to open it.

Jinyoung huffed but gave in. He carefully opened the letter, trying his best not to make it obvious that he wanted to keep the cute design of _Jinyoungie_ covered in hearts. He slowly pulled out a thick wad of paper, going even slower when Jackson made an impatient noise.

Jinyoung opened the paper to find it as an itinerary to a holiday to Portugal. Portugal as in the European country? Jinyoung has never been to Europe but he knows it’s meant to be beautiful, historic in its nature. He scanned over it. They’d be going for a week, exactly seven days. They’d leave on the 15th, giving Jinyoung only five days to pack.

"It's 18 hours of travelling, Sseun," Jinyoung frowned as he looked at Jackson who was eagerly waiting for his comment . It would take them almost a day to get there and they would only be in Lisbon for a week. "Is it worth it?"

"Yes. It's been three months since we got married and we both want to stay with each other and it's going to be another mini honeymoon _and_ I've planned it so your birthday is out there." Jackson was almost shaking with joy, his arms tightening around Jinyoung’s waist as he leaned close to nuzzle their noses together

"But my book?"

"You'll have plenty of time to write once we're back, trust me."

“Then, I guess we’re going Portugal?”

“Yay!” Jackson cheered, attacking Jinyoung with kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	7. this time the boy is going to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS!!!!! I love my readers and I really want to thank you for waiting for this. hope you like this chapter - spoiler, only 3 chapters left
> 
> chapter title from can't help believing by elvis presley with a slight gender change

Jackson ran into the hotel room, leaving Jinyoung by the door with their luggage. He jumped onto their bed, loving the softness of a fresh bed. "It's so fucking soft!" He told Jinyoung.

"Your skeleton will be soft if you don't help," Jinyoung huffed out as he pushed their luggage in and shut the door.

"You know what isn't soft?"

Jinyoung turned around, gasping dramatically as he kicked off his shoes. "Where are your manners? At least, be more subtle."

Jackson snorted, moving to make space for Jinyoung to crawl into the space next to him. "You were the one who made a dick joke before we landed."

"I did not," Jinyoung giggled, smacking Jackson in the chest before he smoothed his hand down and under his shirt to stroke the older's stomach.

Jackson smiled softly, loving how Jinyoung slowly traced the outline of his abs. After the meeting, Jackson had expected the skinship between them to be the same as before but it wasn't. Jinyoung had taken the older by surprise by being the first to initiate something more. Jackson remembers it vividly when Jinyoung had backed him against a wall, pulled down his trousers and gave him the best blowjob of his life. All because Jackson had come fresh out of the shower and Jinyoung said he couldn't take it anymore. It happened only yesterday but Jackson swears he's stuck in that moment. He could never forget how Jinyoung swallowed tight around him and the feeling of his hair gripped in Jackson's fingers. After that, the two had been more than very touchy. Like right now, with Jinyoung's fingers teasing him by fiddling with the buckle of his belt.

Jackson found himself laughing at Jinyoung's attempts to remain coy despite how both hands were at his belt and how his tongue was sticking out in concentration.

Jinyoung whined, retrieving his hands to fold his arms over his chest in a pout. "Don't laugh."

Jackson laughed even harder. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jinyoung's waist before burying his head in the crook of his neck where he tried to tamper down the giggles.

"You're so mean," Jinyoung grumbled despite his hands moving to stroke Jackson's hair.

Jackson smiled. He was so in love. He kissed Jinyoung's neck, opening his mouth to lick the skin as he sucked down. He moved his head down, making a small trail from Jinyoung's pulse point to his shoulder where Jackson pulled back his shirt collar to leave more.

Jinyoung was whimpering by his ear, his hands tightly curled into Jackson's hair as he stretched his neck more. Jackson absolutely loved how Jinyoung's skin was so soft, so spotless until he played with it. Bruising the skin with rough lips and repeating the dirty words into the skin. And the fact that Jinyoung wanted him to do this? Jackson's ego was going crazy.

He pushed Jinyoung back, moving to straddle him as he tugged at the shirt for his husband to take off. He licked his lips at the sight of Jinyoung's thick chest. Jinyoung's hair was tousled, messily falling into his eyes which were dark and hazy as he gazed at Jackson.

Jackson rubbed his hips down, loving the soft gasp that came from Jinyoung's mouth. He leaned down, kissing Jinyoung's neck messily before he made his way down to leave a kitten lick to his husband's nipple. He looked at Jinyoung, absolutely loving the sound that left his mouth.

"Feels good?" Jackson asked before he dipped his tongue over the top of the bud. The older teased him before he took the whole nipple into his mouth, his lips spread over Jinyoung's chest as he sucked slowly to match the soft rolls of his hips. Jinyoung's hands landed on Jackson's hips, helping the older keep his pace. Jackson moved away from the nipple when there was a bruise around it, satisfied with himself before he moved to repeat the action on the other side.

"God, why are you so good at this?" Jinyoung moaned out, his fingers dipping under Jackson's belt buckle as he tried to undo it.

Jackson chuckled, leaving the bruised nipples to kiss his husband. "Practice," He purred cheekily before smashing their mouths together in a powerfully soft kiss that had both of them breathless.

"Practice?" Jinyoung had an eyebrow raised and a sardonic look on his face. His fingers undid Jackson's belt, sliding into his trousers to touch his member. The Chinese man's trousers were shaken off, leaving him in his boxers. "What kind of practice have you been doing?"

Jackson groaned, his hips instinctively bucking forward in a thrust. Despite how much he wanted to lose himself in the warmth of Jinyoung's hand, he wanted to make Jinyoung feel amazing. He wanted Jinyoung to have the best orgasm of his life. And he wanted to be the cause of it. He wasn't aiming for sex but he was aiming for something that would be useful for that. He wanted to map out Jinyoung's body, learn every single part of it and know it all.

He retrieved Jinyoung’s hand, kissing the knuckles as he intertwined their fingers. He ignored jinyoung’s confused look, leaning down to kiss all the sensitive spots on his husband’s neck. He whispered into his ear, “Not the right kind. I need more practice before anything else happens.” He kissed the lobe, knowing how sensitive Jinyoung was on his ears. His lips danced around the skin, making his partner shiver. His husband was mewling softly as Jackson moved from his ear to his jaw.

Jackson moved his lips softly and slowly, making his way down to bite at the bottom of his navel. He could see how Jinyoung's stomach was shaking and he could feel the sheets dragging up as his husband clutched onto them. He moved off Jinyoung, letting him a momentary respite as he stripped the rest of him. Jackson felt himself jump at the sight of all of Jinyoung. His milky skin was so soft, so pure and Jackson just wanted to touch it all. He crawled in between Jinyoung's legs, stretching the thick legs wide as he made sure they were bent at the knees. Jackson let his hands slide from Jinyoung's knees to the top of his inner thighs, absolutely entranced with how the thighs were quivering under his fingers, how  _ soft _ Jinyoung was, how perfect Jinyoung was. Jackson wasn't thinking clearly, his head was fuzzy. Every thought clouded with Jinyoung, Jinyoung,  _ Jinyoung _ . 

His eyes caught onto a harsh white line on Jinyoung's left leg that curved from his inner thigh down to mid-thigh. Jackson was surprised he had never seen it before. He let his fingers slowly stroke the bent line as he looked up at Jinyoung. The younger was watching Jackson's fingers, eyes heavy with emotions. Jackson lifted his fingers up, noticing the way Jinyoung swallowed and how eyes hardened slightly despite watching the fingers land on where his heart was on his chest. Jackson lifted Jinyoung's hand up with his left hand, holding it over his own exposed chest to feel his heartbeat.

He knew where the scar came from. He knew people don't leave car accidents unscathed. He knew Jinyoung probably hated it, a reminder of what he lost that day and how he probably thought it was ugly. But it wasn't. Nothing that was Jinyoung could be ugly.

He leaned downwards, stealing Jinyoung's lips in a sweet kiss that was about  _ feeling _ each other. It was about the love they held for each other. It was about each other. Jackson smiled into the kiss when he felt Jinyoung's heartbeat speed up.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, staring intently into Jinyoung's eyes. Jackson stroked Jinyoung's pectoral muscle with his thumb. "So beautiful."

Jinyoung's eyes watered up, his hand on Jackson's chest curling into the tanned skin.

Jackson pressed another kiss against his lips before he moved down to press a kiss on the scar. "All of you. Just so beautiful."

He gripped onto the thighs, pulling Jinyoung closer and throwing his knees over each shoulder as he kept his arms under so his hands could grip onto the back of Jinyoung's thighs. Jinyoung's hands moved to grasp the bedsheets. Jackson's lips were immediately attached to Jinyoung's thighs, sucking and nipping at the shaking muscles as he heard all the addictively soft sounds coming out of Jinyoung. 

Laying on his chest, Jackson moved his head in between Jinyoung's legs as he mouthed at everything at the top of his thighs. He pressed tongue flat against the underside of Jinyoung's member, moving it up and down slowly as he tried to not push Jinyoung's limits just yet. When his husband's hands grabbed his hair, fingers tight around his locks, that's when Jackson swallowed him whole. He heard Jinyoung let out a deep groan and Jackson had to move his hands to hold down Jinyoung's hips. He moved slowly, swirling his tongue around the hot dick as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Jackson let out his own groan at the way Jinyoung pushed his head further down and how his legs widened. Jackson pulled off with a gentle pop and he immediately moved his swollen lips down, playing with his balls before he reached even further down. Jinyoung's legs were struggling to stay up when Jackson dragged his tongue over his fluttering hole. He pulled away, going back to the milky thighs that had small bruises already. He waited for Jinyoung to catch his breath as he left soft marks and touches all over his inner thighs.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung gasped out when Jackson went back to his dick, leaving wet kisses on it.

Jackson moved past his member, leaving bruises on his hips with his teeth. His hands slid to grope Jinyoung's ass cheeks, massaging the soft skin gently as his lips moved up to Jinyoung's neck. He left more kisses as his hips rolled languidly and his fingers moved closer to in-between Jinyoung's cheeks. His lips moved to Jinyoung's ear, whispering lowly, "Turn around."

Jinyoung's hands raked down Jackson's back, a soft sound escaping him. He likes being told what to do - duly noted by the older. Jackson moved off him, letting him roll onto his front.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung called breathlessly. He turned his head to the side, looking behind to see Jackson hovering above him. His eyes were hazy, dark with lust and yet soft with love that had Jackson melting. His lips were parted as he panted softly, his cheeks red and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Jackson reached down, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead before cupping his jaw softly. He gave Jinyoung a sweet, chaste kiss that he repeated a few times. "I love you," He whispered into his mouth, lips moving against Jinyoung's softly with the words.

Jinyoung initiated another kiss, his hand pulling at Jackson's nape to deepen their lip-lock. Jackson didn't need to hear Jinyoung say his love confession back, he felt it in the way the younger moved his lips, swirled his tongue and gripped onto his hair.

Jackson moved back to hover over Jinyoung's backside. He left kisses down his spine, teasing slightly at the base of his spine by licking a wide, wet strip. He kissed Jinyoung's cheeks, unable to resist biting into the soft flesh. He gripped the reddening cheeks in each hand, pulling them apart to fit as much of his face as possible in between. He pressed his tongue, flat and wide, over Jinyoung's shaking hole and he was absolutely gone with the way he felt it quiver. Jackson's eyes had closed in his own pleasure as he circled the rim with his tongue, dirty spitting to moisten the hole. Jinyoung was pushing back, his hips moving in a fluid roll that had him rutting against Jackson's face and against the bed. The sounds he was gasping out were muffled by the pillows but Jackson could  _ feel _ his groans shaking down. His tongue darted in, pushing at the walls before he swirled it around. The taste was so sweet it was almost suffocating as Jackson licked at the younger's walls. He rolled his tongue in and out, just tasting Jinyoung. Eventually, the younger's hole was very moist with the slick saliva so Jackson replaced his mouth with his fingers. The first finger went in slowly, Jinyoung hissing at the sudden intrusion before he eventually started to roll his hips back. Jackson added more fingers, pushing at Jinyoung's walls and curling them to try to find his prostate. He knew he had found it when Jinyoung's walls clenched tightly around his fingers, his body stilling in the shock of pleasure and Jinyoung let out a soft, high pitched whine. Jackson thrusted his three fingers in again, aiming for the same spot as he added his tongue again. While his fingers played with the pleasure bundle of nerves, his tongue played with the sweet walls that kept clenching down.

Jinyoung had gripped the sheets harshly, the white cloth balled up in his fists. His hips moved back rapidly before he rutted against the bed, providing friction for his member. He was breathless, his voice went as he could only let out soft cries and gentle gasps.

Jackson pulled his fingers and tongue out, knowing Jinyoung was close. He kissed his fluttering, stretched hole softly before he used his hands to lift Jinyoung's hips up. He moved onto his back, sliding his head under Jinyoung's hips. He took his husband's member into his mouth again, deepthroating him while his hands helped even the pace Jinyoung used to fuck into his mouth. Jinyoung's hands fell down to cradle Jackson's head, occasionally gripping his hair tightly while the older groaned and hummed around his member. It didn't take much longer for Jackson to feel a burning liquid squirt down his throat. Jinyoung's legs squeezed the rest of Jackson's body that was slotted between them while his hands pulled at Jackson's hair. Jackson swallowed everything, licking Jinyoung's member cleaned as he pulled out from under him. He kneeled down between Jinyoung's legs, leaning down to place a few soft kisses on his nape and shoulders. The younger was breathing heavily, sweat covering his body that was sinking into the bed and his face was buried into a pillow.

Jackson grabbed one of the towels that had been kicked off the bed to dab some sweat away on Jinyoung. He wiped his own face and chest, throwing the towel back. He manoeuvred the younger to rest on his side as he settled next to him. Jackson had a soft expression as he ran a hand through Jinyoung's hair and cupped his face to pepper it with kisses everywhere. Jinyoung had a tired smile as he finally caught his breath and he let himself be smothered by Jackson.

The older scooped Jinyoung in his arms, burrowing his husband into his front as Jinyoung threw an arm over his torso and rested his head in his neck. Jackson left kisses on his temple, too lost in the glow from Jinyoung's aura to move away.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung called croakily, moving away to look at Jackson's face. "I need a shower."

Jackson jumped off the bed, already unzipping their suitcases to get Jinyoung's shower bag. "Yes, of course. I didn't clean you properly so, go, have a shower "

"I can't move my legs." Jinyoung's voice was quiet, almost shy.

Jackson turned around to look at his husband, starfished out on the bed in his post-orgasmic glory. His still hard dick twitched. He licked his lips, tearing his eyes off Jinyoung's body and the blossoming bruises to look at Jinyoung's lazy smirk. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Jinyoung huffed out, sitting up to rest his weight on his elbows. "You just gave me the best orgasm of my life and my body doesn't know how to work now."

Jackson couldn't stop the giddy smile appearing on his face as he stepped closer to Jinyoung. He leaned down, capturing Jinyoung's lips in a deep, sweet kiss. Jinyoung's arms wrapped around his neck, tugging Jackson even closer. The older kneeled on the bed, hands pulling Jinyoung's waist closer before he grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Jinyoung let out an alert whimper as Jackson lifted him up from the bed and carried his weight, tightening his arms around his neck to have a stable hold of something.

"I don't know if I should trust you so close to my chest," Jinyoung commented matter-of-factly as he tried to lean back.

"Don't worry, I've had my fun. I'm not going to overexert you," Jackson teased, letting his lips kiss near Jinyoung's bruised nipple.

"So, you're just going to let your boner disappear?" 

Ah, yes, Jackson was still hard and now that he remembered, his member twitched in his pants. He placed Jinyoung down, back on the floor, before he adjusted his boxers slightly. "I shall deal with my boner however I want." He had his hands on his hips as he looked up to Jinyoung with a soft, playful smile.

"Well,  _ I  _ want to deal with your boner." And then Jinyoung was tugging Jackson's boxers down and pulling him into the shower.

Jackson's smile turned into a smirk as he let Jinyoung kiss his jaw under the hot water. His hands wrapped around Jinyoung's waist, pulling him closer as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders and kissed the older. Jackson deepened the kiss immediately, his tongue addicted to the hot cavern that was Jinyoung's mouth. The younger sucked his tongue, a simple preview of what would happen to Jackson's member.

 

×××

The next morning, Jackson was awake first. He had been awake for a while, settling on his side to trace the marks on Jinyoung's chest with a lovesick grin.

So much had happened over the last three months and Jackson has never felt so lucky. Every day, it felt like he was getting closer and closer to the enigma that was Jinyoung. He was closer to understanding all his quirks and habits, to recognising his tells and yet he was noticing something new just as often - like that dimple that pops out on his cheeks when he smiles with his lips pressed together. Jackson giggled to himself as he poked the exact place on Jinyoung's cheek where the dimple was. He cupped Jinyoung's cheek, his thumb tracing the line of Jinyoung's bottom lip. He was pouting like he always does when he sleeps. And when he reads. And when he writes. And when he's trying a new recipe. And when he can't open a jar. And any other time he did something and Jackson was staring at him, just wondering how the hell someone like Jinyoung exist? He's perfect, perfect for Jackson. It was like Jinyoung was the limb he was missing all along. Everything about him just balanced Jackson in a way where it felt like the Chinese man needed him. 

Jackson knew that Jinyoung and he were destined to meet, if not through this whole marrying a stranger thing then through Yugyeom. There was always an immediate connection, a spark that was too special to not believe they were meant to be. Jackson couldn’t help but believe that this time the person he was in love with would actually stay. That he would be able to love this person forever. That they were wanting more than a day with him, more than his body. That Jinyoung loved him just as much as he loved the younger.

Jackson’s thumb faltered in his slow movements across the pink skin. His fingers curled into the dark locks carefully, cradling Jinyoung’s head even closer. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jinyoung’s. He closed his eyes, sliding his right hand to rest on Jinyoung’s chest as he focused on counting each thump. He was focusing on the fact he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t lonely anymore. He had someone. Someone to go home to after a long day. Someone to start a family with, to settle down with and to be with. He had someone who loves him. He had Jinyoung. Jinyoung who lit up his mundane life. Jinyoung who was just so vibrant and yet managed to like Jackson enough to stay with him. Park Jinyoung happened to fall in love with him.

Jackson opened his eyes again, pursuing his lips to plant a kiss on his husband's lips. He moved his hands, cradling the younger's head to stay still as he moved to leave kisses all over his face. There was no way he was never going to shower Park Jinyoung with the love he deserved.

The same Park Jinyoung who groaned awake, pushing at Jackson's chest as he tried to bury his head into the pillow. "Stop, it's too early."

"Never too early to love you."

"Yes, it is. You're annoying."

"Annoyingly in love with you." Jackson scooped Jinyoung into his arms, placing his head to rest on his shoulder as he petted him. He left small kisses on his hair when he felt his husband give in to cuddles and wrap his arms around his chest. They laid like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence. Jackson looked at the clock, wanting to make sure they got breakfast before they went out. He nudged Jinyoung awake, sitting him up and giving him a proper good morning kiss. One that was about to end with Jackson straddling Jinyoung if the older's stomach didn't growl in hunger.

The younger giggled, patting the hungry man's ass to move. "Let's get ready to go out."

They showered together, taking the time to caress each other’s soft skin with kisses. Jackson was enjoying their time together as he kissed his husband unhurriedly. It had been too long since he took his time in loving someone, in appreciating someone.

They left the hotel, stomachs filled from the breakfast buffet and hands linked as they strolled down the street. Jinyoung was saying something about how weirdly aesthetic it was that the pavements were made of marble. However, all Jackson could focus on was the way Jinyoung pouted when he lifted up his camera to snap a picture of the street. He smiled warmly as he watched Jinyoung smile at the picture he took, showing it to Jackson.

“Looks good,” Jackson commented as he steered them to turn a corner.

They had planned to visit St Jorge Castle today. They wanted to leisurely stroll to the hill, observe the landscape from its high vantage and then enjoy a meal by the riverside. The trek to the castle was up a steep hill and there were a lot of stairs involved. And while Jackson was enjoying the walk uphill, his husband was struggling.

“Why do we always go on holiday just to hike? Holidays are for relaxing!”

“Talking is making you more winded,” Jackson teased as they rounded another corner.

The street was small and busy. There were restaurants lined up along the sides and tables in the middle of the street. The walls were painted brightly, yellow, blue, red. The concrete wall on the side, marking off the steep hill front, was covered in street art. Some were simple scribbles, quotes about love while others took up the whole space, painted delicately to show a couple dancing or to show the view. Jackson was so amazed that he had stilled in his steps, admiring the art.

“Wow,” Jinyoung commented under his breath, looking across the wall and then at the view of how high they had come already. “Look at the river.”

Jackson turned to see Jinyoung pointing at the wide river. There were boats everywhere, some old-fashioned cargo boats and some modern boats that were smaller and of personal use. Lisbon was stunning.

“Wait, stand over here.”

Jackson glanced over at his husband in confusion. Jinyoung simply pointed to a section of wall, insisting Jackson to go over. The older obeyed, slowly walking to stand at the designated spot. He glanced back, seeing Jinyoung lift his camera and holding it up. Without realising it, a silly smile lifted his lips as he watched Jinyoung’s hair flop onto the top of the camera. 

Cute.

Jinyoung removed the big camera from his face, his eyes scrunching up as he assessed the picture.

Jackson took the liberty to snap the sight on his phone. He was not as skilled as his husband when it came to photography but he knew when to take a photo.

They snapped a few more pictures of each other and the view before continuing upwards, climbing the stairs and pausing for Jinyoung to regain his breath. They finally made it to the castle and Jinyoung was immediately in awe. The castle stood tall and proud as it protruded from the cliff’s edge. They paid for the tickets and Jackson nabbed a guide that was in Mandarian, knowing he’d understand it better than the English one.

Entering the castle through the old gates led them to an open porch that rounded the entire castle. There were small food vendors and old canons set up. Jackson followed Jinyoung to the edge where the younger sat down, peering over.

“Wow, you can see people’s backyards.”

Jackson stood behind, hesitant to look down. “Yep,” He shrugged in agreement. Maybe the castle was not that great. Or maybe Jackson was just too scared of the height. He busied himself with reading the guide, avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze.

“Sseunie, are you okay?”

“Peachy!” Jackson answered quickly, grabbing his husband’s arm to steer towards the main part of the castle. “It says the drawbridge is this way.”

Jinyoung fell in step with him, linking arms as he leaned in close. “If you’re scared of the height, we could just stick to walking around and looking at the museum.”

Jackson scoffed, “I’m not scared.”

Just as he spoke, they entered the main room which had stairs to reach the balcony.

Jinyoung had a soft smile as he teased the older, “Then, shall we go up? I bet the view is magnificent, especially on a sunny day like this. We could even take some pic-”

“I am  _ not  _ going up there!”

“So, you admit you’re scared?”

Jinyoung was laughing while Jackson pouted. He let out a defeated huff, “Fine. I’m scared of how high we are.”

“Cute,” Jinyoung continued to giggle. He pinched Jackson’s blushing cheek before leaning in to kiss it softly.

Jackson relaxed instantly, his hand holding onto Jinyoung’s tightly as he grinned. “Come on, there’s a restaurant around here!” He led the way with a bounce in his step and a laughing Jinyoung on his right.

 

×××

The evening came quicker than expected. Maybe it was because the couple had headed back to the hotel after their visit to have a nap. But now, they had just woken up and hurried to get ready. It was the first night here and Jackson had forgotten he made a reservation at this fancy restaurant. Which was Jackson and Jinyoung were practically running down the streets to find the restaurant. Luckily, they got there just in time.

Taking their seats, Jinyoung let out a soft wow as he saw the view.

Their table overlooked the river and with the sun setting, it left a dazzling scene. The soft pink and purple hues painted the sky with a few stretched out clouds, enough to shade the disappearing sunshine. The river looked like glitter as it sparkled in small waves, reflecting the sun. It was beautiful and Jackson wasn't surprised to find Jinyoung snapping a picture of it.

"Sseun, look at the river," Jinyoung instructed as he turned to face the older with the camera.

A tiny smirk appeared on Jackson's face. He had to admit. His ego was loving the fact that Jinyoung kept taking pictures of him. It just proved that Jackson should have been a model. He let his husband click away until he got bored and demanded that he take pictures of the Korean.

Jinyoung scoffed with a chuckle. "I don't pose."

"You don't have to pose, you're beautiful just standing there."

"I'm sitting." Jinyoung levelled against Jackson's words with an eyebrow raised cockily.

Jackson loved it.

The older winked as his husband in response before he reached over for the camera. He ignored Jinyoung’s protests, snapping way too many photos and calling it an  _ ulzzang _ series.

Jinyoung was laughing as he clicked through the photos. Jackson watched his husband with a slightly dazed smile. There was something about the Korean man opposite him that he felt as if they belonged together. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was Yugyeom cheering them on from the sidelines. All Jackson knew was that now that he met his true love, the one person who would do anything for, he never wanted to leave Jinyoung. You see, Jackson never really thought there was one true love or a soulmate but the idea, the possibility. Well, the hopeless romantic in Jackson longed for it. He wanted to believe that there would be someone and, behold, there was. That someone was Park Jinyoung who had now put down his camera to scan the menu with a cute furrow of his eyebrows as he tried to read Portuguese.

“Sseun, what are you going to have?”

Jackson was snapped out of his daydream when Jinyoung looked up at him, a small smirk growing on his face along with a soft blush as he realised the older had been staring at him all this time. “Um,” Jackson murmured, ducking his head down to quickly read the menu. “They have pasta. You can’t go wrong with pasta.”

And so they chose pasta, some red wine and a sweet sweet dessert. Jackson and Jinyoung had shuffled closer so their chairs sat next to each other. The two were giggling to themselves as Jackson whispered some silly jokes with glasses of wine in their hands that kept getting topped up. They stayed until the restaurant closed, picking themselves up with wobbly legs and a slight blur to their visions. But they were with each other and they were happy.

Walking down the street on their way back to the hotel, they passed a small crowd that surrounded a late-night busker. They joined the crowd, clapping along when the singer finished the current song. Jackson was loving the atmosphere of the small street, the fairy lights wrapped around the mic stand, the guitarist strumming softly and the people swaying. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, back hugging him as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He started to sway along too, lips moving softly against Jinyoung’s jowl.

The younger had flushed red but Jackson blamed it on the alcohol. He spun his husband around in his arms, tugging him closer to slow dance nearer the centre. A few people cheered at the dancing couple which caused Jinyoung to laugh flustered as he wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders.

Jackson pursued his lips out, wanting a kiss from his husband. He felt absolutely giddy when Jinyoung obliged with a giggle.

He was tipsy. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was love. Either way, Jackson wanted this moment to last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was hella short, sorry guys. they should get longer soon
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
